Martin's Love Twist V2
by yugiohfan163
Summary: After feeling real down, Martin and the siren are tossed together in a program to help her become more like a human. While at the same time dealing with the usual stuff and a possible growing evil in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Martin's love twist V2

chapter 1

The story is going to be revised yes, but the old one will still be around for about...I'm gonna say five days before getting taken off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Torrington Academy-

The sun was shining and the birds sang as everything seemed ok in the world. That was until something disturbed it. A boom box. A very loud one at that.

Martin snapped his fingers while holding the machine with one hand and was enjoying himself. "Now this is the best single all year round!"

Even if he enjoyed it no one else did because, ironically, it was an old Jessica Black song and it annoyed the fuck out of them as some covered their ears and others were banging their heads against anything solid.

'What's their deal?' Martin thought before seeing a girl with glasses and red hair sitting on a bench. He went wide eyed before changing the music to some romantic polka music. He checked his breath which didn't smell too bad and walked over while she turned towards him. "Hey there good lookin, whatcha got cookin?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"You know." He said with a grin.

She frowned and stood up. "If you're trying to hit on me you already failed. Next time try sticking to music that's actually good."

"Huh?"

"Look you're nice, but god you must be desperate into getting a girl." She frowned. "I mean I'm a fucking lesbian yet you still want to try that shit on me? God you are the most idiotic, spineless, shit covered, hell fucking, mother humping asshole I ever seen! And I've seen men that didn't look like a fucking asshole with no style at all, and if you have a brain you better back off or just die like a little bitch!" she turned and walked off while Martin felt that one really hit him in the gut.

She turned and gave him one last comment. "If you want a girl go fuck yourself!"

Martin dropped the box and fell on his ass while anyone passing by winced in sympathy while Martin tried to keep it together since that was harsh.

"Wow...I was expecting a slap or rolled eyes, but….wow." He muttered while feeling tears down his face.

That was when Diana walked by and saw his depressed state. "Martin? Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh hi Diana." He said sadly. "I'm fine...real fine."

She frowned and sat down beside him while noticing the tears. "Are you crying?"

"Crying? I'm not crying." He said as the tears continued to run down his face. "I'm just sweating really hot out today he he...he…...he."

"Martin, let's go to your room and talk, ok?"

He nodded weakly as Diana helped him up and started to walk towards the school.

(In the room)

"So tell me what happened Martin."

He sighed and looked down at the floor while wiping the tears away. "I tried hitting on another girl, and she….well let's just say her rejecting me was worst than the others."

"What? It can't be all bad."

He sighed before telling her all the things she called him back in full detail.

"...wow. That's harsh."

"Diana, am I really that bad?"

"Well….look, let me give you the short version. I wouldn't say you're a lady's man, but you are outgoing and incorrigible, but you do kinda...get overconfident and cocky when you try to hit on them."

"Oh...so that's it." He said while feeling even more depressed. "Diana, should I swing the other way?"

"No!" she spoke up before covering her mouth. "I mean, let me rephrase that. Don't suddenly go for guys unless that's who you are, not just because you can't get a girl. Maybe you should just try to tone down the arrogance and stop acting like you're everything a girl wants. Be yourself, and if a girl doesn't like it, then they just weren't the one for you."

Martin sighed while considering that. "I'll try but I feel like girls won't be talking to me for years."

"Well not many of them are fans of video games, comics, or all that paranormal stuff. Maybe you could try girls away from Torrington, there's hundreds of them out there after all. And besides, you managed to meet a girl when we were taken away by our shadows, remember?"

"Oh yeah, but that didn't turn out well." He sighed. "Plus I'm still nervous about the paris incident." he shivered while rubbing his neck.

"Well if you can manage to get a girl when we were trapped, and one who was into you because of your ancestor, then that goes to show that you do have a chance, you just gotta try a different way at it."

"Like what?"

"Like try toning down the confidence. Don't act like you know everything, just be confident you can ask a girl out, and learn to pick up subtle hints. Like if they're frowning and don't look interested, it might mean you're not catching their attention."

"Huh, that's not a bad idea." He said with hope. "But who would go out with me? I mean I've tried and failed with girls more often than hunting monsters."

"Maybe start small instead of trying to get popular girls, like someone with a good heart and maybe has the same interests as you."

"Mmm….like you Diana?" He asked. "I mean I don't mind going out on a practice date something and that stuff."

"Um, maybe someone else." she replied with a blush. "I mean, it'd be sorta weird with your step sister."

"Good call." he shuddered. "But then who? Cause before you say anything, Java and Billy aren't gonna work."

"I wasn't thinking that." She sweatdropped. "But maybe Mom might know."

"Maybe, or maybe not." he sighed covering his face. "Maybe I should just become a hermit."

"You wouldn't last a day."

"I can so live as a hermit!"

"Without your monster magazines and movies?"

"I'll stock up on hundreds of copies beforehand."

"Martin." She sighed before hearing the U-Watch beeping.

He groaned and plopped on the bed. "Can you get it? I'm not really in the mood."

Diana sighed while turning it on.

" _Diana? What are you doing on this line?_ " Spoke Mom on the other end.

"Martin is in a bad mood so he asked me to answer."

" _Oh well I was going to tell him I have an important assignment for him but if he doesn't want to I could hand it over to Marvin-_ "

"What is it?" he cut her off with interest.

" _It's a simple mission, but I need you at the Center, alone._ " She said while surprising the two. " _You'll get the rest of the mission when you enter the Center._ " the call then hung up.

"That was weird." remarked Diana.

"For once I kind of agree with you." He said while very confused. 'I wonder what that was about?'

(Sometime later)

We find Martin looking around the room for a portal and yet not finding one at all. "Ok where is that portal?" he then noticed a portal on the ceiling. "There you are."

One problem, it was a little smaller then normal.

"Maybe I should get a chair?" He muttered before grabbing a chair and jumped up on it before stretching towards it. "Still too far." He then grabbed a pillow and put it under his chair and found he was able to get his arm inside it. "Alright, one, two, three, heave!"

-Center-

He jumped before finding himself stuck in between the portal. "Crap."

"Need a hand there?" asked Billy hovering over.

"A little." He said while grabbing Billy's hands.

He grunted before getting Martin out and accidentally causing him to fly into a slime alien.

"Grug glook?" It said before spitting Martin out.

"Ew." He groaned while wiping the slime off. "I'm all for slime, but not right now."

"I take it you're in a bad mood?"

"No, just a bad day." he replied before they headed to the office. "Any idea why Mom called me?"

"Huh? That's new to me." Billy said in surprise. "I thought you came by to say hi."

Martin blinked as the office doors opened as it was dark as a cave at night. He walked in and looked around. "Um, Mom?"

No one answered.

"That's odd she never leaves the lights off, ever." Billy said before getting grabbed by the mouth by an unknown person and dragged into the darkness.

"Yeah, it's pretty...weird?" he saw Billy was gone and grew nervous. "Mom? You in here?"

No answer.

He gulped while walking through the darkness before a light turned on to see Mom on the table with blood on her neck. "A-AH!"

That was when the lights turned on and Mom got up from the table. "Surprise!"

"H-Huh?!" He gasped while looking like her just entered another plane of reality.

"What's wrong Agent Martin? Usually you enjoy these kinds of jokes." she remarked wiping the fake blood off with a cloth.

"But...you…" he shook his head. "Sorry but I'm not in the mood for jokes, especially with death."

"Huh, I see." She said with a raised eyebrow. She sat down while dimming the lights down a little. "Well just try to upbeat because the mission here is something I picked personally for you to handle."

"What is it?" He asked with a sigh. 'I hope it's not Antarctica.'

"I need you to try and help someone out for a new program the Centers trying to get started."

"What's that exactly?"

"The Interspecies program." She said. "It's one of those programs that's not really working due to several reasons including things that I won't bore you with the details."

"Um, ok?"

"The short version is like this. Since you know aliens exist, imagine this program as their way to try and work their way into human life for better and easier lives. This also applies to any other mythical or supernatural beings who are sapient enough to keep from going wild. Meaning we'd have someone like an agent work with them to help them ease into human life to keep themselves secret and blend in with people with ease. In a way it's like that one movie. What was it called? Men in White?"

"Men in Black and didn't they mind wipe and cause more problems than anything else?"

"Technically yes, and trust me, the real Men Black aren't that easy to beat." she smirked before frowning. "Point is, before the program can take off, the higher ups need proof that at least one being can get through this and blend in. That's why I'm picking you to help the creature understand the rules here on Earth."

Martin blinked before asking. "Question, what kind is it? I mean I don't want some killer wasp alien or a Dalek after me."

"None of that." she shook her head. "For starters I said sapient, meaning a killer wasp wouldn't cut it. As for Dalek, we don't have any, at least none that wouldn't stick around." 'Damn self destruct modes, they keep blowing holes up in the cages.'

'I really don't want to know what goes on here.' "Ok so who is it?"

"You'll know when you see her." she hit a button on her desk. "Send her in."

" _Yes ma'am._ " Spoke a voice in the speakers as the floor opened to reveal a large cylinder of iron as it opened up with smoke shooting out.

"And try to be calm and rational, she's been rather cooped up." remarked Mom as the cylinder slowly turned towards Martin.

He went wide eyed as he saw the Siren, but in her human form and looking a little older, about two years older by the looks of it, while looking like she was in a deep sleep. "W-What?!"

"Don't yell too loud, that glass covers only so much sound."

"Sorry but why is she here?"

"That's simple, she's the one you're assigned to."

He looked at the siren and was floored. "Wait, but don't you remember what happened to the last guy she was with? It wasn't exactly a happy ending."

"Yes, and for his actions he has been punished enough." 'Especially when he's in a unknown jail for the insane.' "But at this moment it would be best if someone else help her overcome her past and into the modern era."

"Um, is she even aware of it?" he asked poking the glass.

"Yes but I never told her who she was assigned to. Especially when she agreed not to harm anyone else in exchange for an undisclosed agreement." 'One that allows her to rip off Roff's cock with a rusty spoon.'

"But wait, you want me to try and get her to adapt to Torrington? You do realize how crazy school can be right?"

"Isn't that normal for a mythological seducer from greek mythology that kills with their songs?" she raised an eyebrow. "Compare that with school and school is a walk in the park. And you don't even wanna know what school life was like for me."

Martin tried to counter but couldn't find it. "Um….I got nothing."

"Good, now hang on." she moved over and pushed a button on the side which caused small fans to blow on the girl. "Give it a sec."

The girl groaned while sniffing the air. "Ugh…..tuna…fish."

"Don't move around too much, it'll be uncomfortable." Mom spoke while holding down a button on the side.

"Huh….?" She groaned while opening her eyes. "Is it...lunch yet?"

"No, it's time to wake up."

She slowly looked around before seeing Martin. "...YOU!"

"Um...hi?" he spoke up awkwardly before seeing her try to thrash around inside.

"I'll kill you! You bastard!"

ZAP!

"Ahh!" she cried out as the cylinder shocked her. "What the hell?!"

"A tesla coil, amazing what you can do with one especially when it's the entire cylinders power source." Mom said while holding a lever. "Now I'm not gonna repeat myself. Take a deep breath and calm down."

"But he put me here!"

"Did you forget our agreement already? You would not harm anyone in exchange for that favor."

She grumbled at that while calming down. "Damn it all."

"Now listen. Martin here will be your advisor, and you will stick to the rules set in the program."

"Fine." She sighed. "But if he try's to flirt then I'm out."

"I'm not going to." Martin said. "Not after today."

They looked confused at that while surprised at that statement.

"Look, let's just say it's one of those days and leave it at that." He said while sounding melancholy.

"Ok?" The Siren said with confusion.

"So this is how it's gonna go." spoke Mom. "For starters, introduce yourselves formally."

"Ladies first." Martin said while trying to be polite.

"Hyohime Fujiwara." She said in a monologue tone.

"That sounds like it's from Japan."

"My father was human and my mother was a siren, I was born in 1901 in Kyoto. Nothing special." she shrugged. "Now you."

"Martin Mystery, human with a vampire ancestor, nothing much."

"...that's fucked up."

'How do you think I felt? I was one of them!' he yelled in his mind while staying cool. "You have no idea."

"So you're not going to suck my blood?" She asked with sounding a little pessimistic.

"No."

"Good, vampire are just creepy in my opinion."

"Well excuse me for being one!" he frowned while crossing his arms. 'Not my fault.'

"No need to get mad at...wait? You were one?"

"Agent Martin was turned into one by his ancestors lover, who was a vampire apparently, during a mission in paris."

"...wow. Just wow."

"Point is, he's one of my agents with the most experience out in the field while still keeping a normal life. That's why he'll be the one to help you adjust to a human life. Any questions?"

"One, why him? Doesn't he have anything else to do like a girlfriend or something?"

Martin snapped at that. "How about you stop with that! After all I'm a…" he listed everything off at this point and caused some of the workers outside the room to blush at the profanity. After some seconds he stopped and breathed heavily. "So...stow it!...birdbrain."

"..."

"..."

"...I may be harsh but I'm not going to try making your life hell for a bitches colorful language on you, stupid teme."

He frowned and turned his back to her. "I don't know what that means, but I'm not gonna stand here getting lectured by someone who can't even get over an old crush."

"I did!" She growled. "And I'll have you know it wasn't you I was referring to but the one that told you all that shit!" 'Roff, you child of an oni!'

"Well it might make more sense if you were more clear."

"I can't help it, I have a tendency to speak both japanese and english." She frowned. "And while I find this annoying I wouldn't try to hurt you like that. Especially, if I know you're flirting, tried to get a girlfriend."

"Alright you two, that's enough." spoke Mom. "The Center has made a fake birth certificate to help her with a back ground, along with fake parent names, but clothing and supplies will have to be bought yourselves to help work as a practice run."

"Wait if he's going to be my advisor is he going to be shopping with me?"

"That's correct, he's going to keep you in his line of sights, even for clothing."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Don't worry, he's not an ero."

"...I hope not."

"Ero?"

"It means pervert."

"Well of course not." he frowned. "Even I have standards."

"Like you and bad music?" Mom slightly teased.

"Hey! I happen to like polka and video game music!"

"Video games?" Hyohime asked confused.

"You can learn all about it later." spoke Mom while the glass on the cylinder slid down.

She fell down while landing on her face. "Ow! That hurts you baka!"

"Walk it off."

Hyohime grumbled before seeing Martin extended his hand.

"I just wanted to help that's all."

'Huh? He's not acting like before...that bitch must have done a number on him.' she thought while letting him help her up. "Thanks, you're not a teme like before."

"Yeah I know but people change, and so can you." he replied. 'Even though I don't know what that word means.'

She smiled at that. "Maybe I can trust you, but let's see if you can prove it?"

"Enough you two." Mom said while pinching her nose. "You can discuss this later, but for now I want you two to get clothes before the days done."

"Well isn't what she's wearing fine?" asked Martin.

"That's her skin, all organic by nature."

"Wait, really?" he looked at the white clothe. "But it looks real."

"Yes, however if you can touch it it's just feathers and skin. Her species use this when they're not killing sailors but if someone were to touch it they would become sensitive like a cat's whiskers."

Martin blushed a little at that since he was kind of close to her the last time they met. "Oh….sorry Hyohime."

"It's fine, you didn't do anything like that before...even if it was kind of creepy." she frowned. "Really who flirts with someone who they put in a container?"

"Yeah sorry about that one, I was kind of in your spell and well yeah let's let that one be bygones ok?"

"...alright. But I have my eyes on you like a horny tengu." she warned with narrowed eyes.

"Crystal clear." He said before asking. "So ready to get you some clothes?"

"I am." She said before a portal appeared underneath both. "WAAH!" they both screamed while Mom smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy this." She smiled while the portal disappeared.

(With them)

They dropped into a store closet while getting squashed by the tight walls.

"Oof! Why are we being squished?" groaned Hyohime.

"Because we're in a closet." He said annoyed. "Why did Mom do that to us?!"

"To be a pain." she groaned while trying to move.

"I personally hope that no one thinks this is a makeout session."

"That would be embarrassing." She grumbled before reaching for the door handle and turned it. They both fell out onto the floor with a wince.

"Ow." Martin groaned while feeling the floor. "Thanks."

They stood up while noticing the store wasn't that filled and it was all women's style.

"That's convenient." Hyohime blinked in surprise. "I hope they have all large."

"You're a large?"

"Yes."

'Looked like a medium to me.' He thought while he saw her look around.

"Wow this stuff is nothing like the ones fifty years ago." She said while holding a bra with nothing but holes on it. "And it's a G cup too!"

Martin blushed and looked away. "Yeah well, lots of stuff improved." 'There's NO way she's that size, she's probably just surprised we have it.'

Hyohime smiled before taking some G sized bras and some panties. 'I love this time!' She then grabbed some shirts and pants and ran towards the changing room.

Martin blushed and tried to keep focus. 'Or that white stuff can hide her chest. Which is A LOT. But-NO! No! Don't think about it, just make sure she doesn't attract attention and pay attention if she asks for my opinion on something. If those sitcoms have taught me anything it's that girls like want to hear positive stuff.'

"Hey Martin." She called out. "Can you help with my bra strap?"

His face turned red as he tried to take deep breaths. "Um, I-I don't think I should. I mean, that's kinda...a girl thing."

"You're the advisor, so you're expected to help me."

"But don't you feel embarrassed?" he asked while trying to keep from getting any perverted thoughts.

"No since you didn't try anything before, plus if you close your eyes I'll not punch you. Deal?"

Martin sighed before resigning to his fate while walking to the changing room. He was then pulled into the booth by Hyohime.

"Thanks now close your eyes now."

He quickly shut them and tried to get a feel for his surroundings. He then felt the fabric and clipped it. "There, all done."

"Thank you, really having a very big chest is annoying when it comes to human clothing."

"So….you're really that big?"

She blushed at that. "Uh….well actually yes, but it's natural for all sirens, not just me."

"Really? But you were small before."

"The feathers covered most of my size, it's easy for people to get confused by that." She gulped. "Like my mother was twice the size yet people thought she was a C cup."

Martin's eyes widened while momentarily picturing an older Hyohime with a chest that size before quickly shaking his head. 'No! Don't think about it! Even though it sounds amazing!'

Hyohime put a shirt on while Martin tried not to think about breasts again. After a while she said. "You can open them."

He did and was surprised to see her wearing a white shirt with a raven on it and a pair of tight jeans with holes on the knees and sides. 'Wow, that shirt can really hide most of them, she looks like a B size.'

"So is this good enough or should I try another outfit?"

"Well it does look good, but it couldn't hurt to check around for others." 'Wow do I wanna see her in a tank top!' thought the more perverted part of his head.

Hyohime nodded before frowning. "But no peeking or I'll peck your eyes out."

"Scouts honor." he held his hands over his heart and up.

'Yeah right.'

(Several outfits later)

"This is the last one." She said while wearing a blue tank top that didn't cover her stomach with a black skirt which reached to her knees. "So it's nice?"

He nodded while wide eyed and quickly averted his eyes to try and quickly keep from grinning like an idiot. 'I'm the luckiest guy in the world!'

"Well?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Big time."

She smiled a little. "At least you're honest, unlike some people."

"Thanks."

"But if your eyes keep staring too long I'll show you what my talons can do."

"I wasn't trying to." He blushed. "I mean, I'm not tempted to look unless you ask first." 'Even if they are kind of nice...no! Don't think that stuff!'

"Well the only thing left is to pay for all this and you can show me where I'll be staying."

Martin nodded before closing his eyes to let her undress and put the new clothes into a neat pile. They then got out and headed towards the register. As he reached in to get out his wallet, he saw it was near empty. 'Aw man! I forgot I already spent my allowance on that last monster kit.'

"Let me guess you forgot about getting cash." Hyohime sighed.

"No." he cleared his throat and saw the employee was a girl and tried acting suave. "I'm sorry, but I think I forgot my real wallet at home. Can we give you an IOU?"

"No." she said bluntly. "And if you're hitting on me, I'm married."

He gulped while Hyohime raised an eyebrow and was about to give up before a man in a black suit and sunglasses moved over and handed the woman a card.

"Check this, you'll see it has more than enough credits on it for these items."

"Oh." She said while looking at the card before ringing it up. "Your total is $400.10. Want a receipt?"

"No they won't." spoke the man while pulling out two shades and handed them to Martin and Hyohime while pulling out a small metallic device. "I must ask you two to put those on."

They blinked before putting them on.

FLASH!

The woman's pupils shrunk as the man put the device away.

"You were having a normal day ringing customers up with nothing special going on. You are going to go on with your day and have a fun and loving evening with your husband."

She shook her head while getting back to work.

"Come with me you two." he whispered before walking out of the store.

Martin and Hyohime blinked in confusion while walking out of the store.

The man lead then towards an alleyway before stopping. "Are you two aware of who I am?"

"The shades, suit, and memory changing device, you're a Man in Black!" spoke Martin with a smile. "I've read all about you guys, but there's been no hard proof that you actually existed."

"They happen to exist, but unlike the movies, comics and tv series we're just another branch of a larger organization that oversees all branches of secret organizations. Your Center is one such branch." he held the card out. "Take this, it has a very large amount on it that works for any known item, but be warned, Mom has made it clear that any extreme purchases such as mansions or other pointless items that will not help with the program are not to be made as it can bring unwanted attention, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"One question, who are you?" Hyohime asked.

"My real name is classified under a code Omega Sigma procedure but you can refer to me as V." he leaned in. "If you attempt to find out anymore of us or of our group then I have the authority to erase your memory or at most execute you and make it seem like an accident, are we clear?"

"Yes sir." She gulped.

"Good, go on with your day and remember, don't draw any attention to yourselves." he pulled out a circular device and pushed a button before becoming invisible and walked away.

"..."

"Humans are so odd." Hyohime said bluntly.

"Wow, that's so cool." smiled Martin with stars. "We actually got to meet one of them, and we even got a cool card that can help us get anything we want." he drooled at the idea of all he could purchase before Hyohime popped the thought bubble.

"Don't even think about it." She frowned. "You can't just do that….even if a mountain of tuna would be nice." she started to get a dream sequence of her eating tuna.

"Hmm, now that you think about it, we haven't had lunch." he smirked while holding the card up. "And isn't it a good idea to make sure we get well fed? I mean if not, how can we complete our job?"

"...alright." She smirked getting the picture. "Let's get some tuna rolls!"

"I know this great chinese place down the road."

"Alright, but be warned my species is ravenous so don't expect me to just eat one bowl."

"Just try not to eat too much or we'll be spending more than we did on these clothes."

She frowned at that before slapping his head. "Never mention a girl's weight, it's rude and insensitive!"

"Ow! It wasn't the weight part." he hissed rubbing his cheek. "I was talking about your appetite, way different thing."

"Still, it sounded rude so next time. Try wording it out a little bit more."

"Fine." 'Yeesh, is this day gonna keep hitting me hard?'

She sighed before rubbing his head.

"What are you doing?"

"See if you have any red marks, I mean I don't want to hurt you that much."

"Well I'm not bleeding so that's a good sign."

"Still, better check just in case."

He let her rub his head while actually feeling lucky since no girl ever did this.

"Well," she said while patting his cheek. "Everything's ok."

"Thanks, but let's head to that place before it closes."

Hyohime nodded before they walked down the street to the restaurant.

(Restaurant)

"What a nice place." She said while sitting in a booth across from Martin. "Feels almost like home, but without the no shoes rule."

"So you lived in Japan? I never knew sirens could live anywhere besides greece." he remarked. 'Wonder if I should write this down for future generations. They might look at me with praise for discovering something they never knew. Martin Mystery the Wise sounds sweet.'

"Well it's because of one thing." She said dramatically before answering "We just migrated." in a bored tone.

"Really? But how long were you there for? I mean people must have known you existed."

"I lived there for 45 years but someone mistook me for a tengu and I had to travel to Norway because I wanted to have a nice vacation until the gossip died down."

"...so how did you get mistaken for a tengu?"

"Someone saw me taking a bath with my wings partially used." she remarked while looking at the menu and looked slightly sad. 'At least, I wish that was the case.'

Martin blinked at that before looking at his menu. "So….maybe I could get you a taiyaki chicken?"

"That's japanese but thanks for that." she replied while the waitress came over. "Let me try and order."

"Welcome to Sun Wong restaurant how may I help you?" She said with a smile.

"Ten orders of egg drop soup and rice, all with the fish of the day." Hyohime said.

She wrote it down. "And what can I get you sir?"

"Just some rice."

She nodded. "Anything to drink?"

"Root beer." Both said at once.

She wrote it down. "They'll be done as soon as possible." She then walked away.

"Wow, you really are hungry. I'm guessing the Center isn't too keen on gourmet dining?" joked Martin.

She frowned. "Not funny, really not funny."

"Sorry." he held his hands up. "Just trying to make conversation."

Hyohime sighed. "It's alright, but it's better if you don't tell jokes first." she looked at him. "For example, how is it your hair sticks like that?"

"I make sure to use plenty of gel so it maintains its figure." he grinned while giving a thumbs up and a wink. "I've even thought about becoming a hair model with it."

"Stick with your day job." She said. "If you've done as well you have beating other creatures besides me, it might be the only thing you're good at."

"I know...hey was that an insult?"

"No, now calling you a porcupine head that's a insult."

He stuck his tongue out while looking out the window. 'I wonder if I can get Mom to replace her with another girl.'

"However, you're more interesting then I expected." She admitted. "Especially when you didn't try and run off before at the clothes store." 'But I think I can guess why.'

He turned around. "Really?"

"Of course, plus I'm having an ok time. Even if it's only a short while."

"Well I bet you'll feel better once your bellies full."

"I'll say." She chuckled as the drinks came up. "Arigatou."

"Your foods will be coming up shortly."

She nodded while taking a sip of her soda. "Ha, root beer."

"I take it you tried some on your migration time?" he guessed sipping some.

"Yes." She said while sipping again. "I had some in america before I headed out on the next ship to the old world. It was the second best thing I ever tasted."

"What's the first?"

"Sake mixed with tuna." she grinned. "Now that's something that tops all."

'Ew.' "Oh didn't expect that. Although I did acquire a taste for blood hot chocolate lately."

"Meh, sake with tuna trumps that."

'I just hope she doesn't try to drink any, she might get us in trouble.'

Hyohime finished her soda while looking at that ice with hate. 'Kuso kōri!'

Martin guzzled his soda while seeing the waitress come back with their orders.

"Ten eggdrop soup and rice with tuna." She put the meal next to Hyohime. "And a bowl of rice." she put the bowl in front of Martin. "Is there anything else you like to order?"

"No, we should be good for now."

The waitress nodded before walking away as Hyohime finished the first two bowls of soup.

"Woah! How'd you do that?" he asked in surprise and amazement.

"It's a secret." She said while finishing the next three bowls of rice.

"Well easy there, I haven't even started." he replied before he started eating the rice with some chopsticks. 'And I thought I was hungry.'

(One meal later)

"Ah!" She smiled while finishing her meal. "That hits the spot, but needs more tuna."

"Don't tell me you're still hungry."

"Yep." She smiled. "For dessert I mean."

"Well they should have fortune cookies here, I think."

"Fine." She sighed before some fortune cookies were brought out along with a check.

"Pay when you're ready." smiled the waitress before leaving them alone.

Hyohime opened a cookie. "Let's see, if one is cute then be nice for small things come in big packages. Interesting." she then saw a little sentence on the bottom. "Love can be mended by a simple hug?"

"Mine says that your life may be filled with changes that will take time to endure, but the end will be worth it."

"Huh? What does that mean?" She asked while eating the cookie shells. "Tasty."

"No idea, really I just get these cause the cookies taste good." he replied before munching on them. "I don't really believe in these things."

"I believe in them when one told me I was destined to see the ocean with a stiff look on life." She grumbled. "And that came true."

"Oh...well look on the bright side, now you can really stretch our your wings."

She sighed. "Yeah you're right, but at least you didn't get killed."

"Almost."

It became silent as they finished the cookies and Martin used the card to pay before taking the clothes as Martin took the lead.

"..."

"..."

"It was nice." Hyohime finally said. "I mean I didn't have this much fun in years."

Martin chuckled a little.

"I'm serious. When I was young I didn't get a chance to go out and do this much stuff at once."

"Wow, I guess I'm the first then?"

"Third actually. First two came from….him."

Martin didn't reply while seeing they reached Torrington. "Well we're almost there, I just hope my room can fit all this in there."

"I hope so myself, but I also hope you have a shower. I'm in need for a birdbath."

"Was that a joke?"

"No I really need one." She said with a groan. "I think that cylinder made my feathers molt."

"Well there's a shower of course. There's one in every dorm room."

"Then I'm going." She smiled. "But expect a lot of steam."

'I just hope I don't end up in those moments where the guy sees her in a towel. Then again….' He thought before seeing her naked in his mind and blowing him a kiss.

"Just don't get any ideas." she warned while they entered the building with any students noticing her and surprised to see a girl with Martin.

"What the?"

"Who is she?"

"Why is she with that guy?"

"Am I dreaming?"

'I can hear you know.' thought Martin with a sweatdrop before they reached his room and he awkwardly got the door open and walked inside before setting the bags down. "Home sweet home."

Hyohime looked around before shrugging. "It's fine, better than a beer filled ship." she then sat on the bed. "And it's almost as soft as a nest."

'Shows what she knows, that thing can be as stiff as a board.' He thought before seeing her get up and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a bit." She said before closing the door as the water turned on.

That was when Diana walked in. "Martin? Feeling better?" she noticed the bags and raised an eyebrow. "Apparently, but if you went shopping for clothes, why are they all girls?"

"Um…."

"Oh! You're trying the swedish cheerleader routine again." she shook her head. "Martin you know that's not gonna work, especially with your hairy legs."

"What if I shaved them?"

"No, just no." She sighed before hearing the running water. "Martin, did Java ask to use the shower again?"

"Well….not exactly." he replied looking away. 'Should I tell her? Mom never said I couldn't tell Diana and Java.'

That was when the water turned off as steam emanated from the cracks. And out came Hyohime with a towel over her body.

"Ah, that feels so good on my skin." She sighed before seeing Diana. "Oh it's you."

Her eyes went wide seeing the siren right in front of her. That and seeing her large chest strain against the towel made her mouth hang open in shock.

"What? Never saw a naked girl before?" She said before walking over to grab the clothes while returning to the bathroom.

"..." she turned to Martin with mixed emotions. "Martin….what's going on? Why is she here? I thought she was in the Center? Why is she so big? How is she here? And also, WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"It's a long story, again a long story, ask Mom, because her feathers keep it covered, a longer story, and stop yelling at me!" he winced. "Really you might wanna get a knob and turn down the volume."

She frowned at that before the siren walked out wearing a red tank top and shorts as she sat on the bed.

"Martin, how do we space out the bed? Do you have another one or a spare mat?"

"I don't know myself." He admitted. "But you can take my bed if you want."

"Wait, if you're letting me take it, then where will you sleep?"

"The floor is fine with me." He smiled. 'Even if my necks going to be stiff in the morning.'

'Martin being generous? And to someone who tried to kill us?' "Alright, can someone explain what's going on?"

Hyohime sighed before explaining for Martin, even the Men in Black part and the outing.

"..." she blinked before feeling her mind breaking a little. "That's the most insane thing I've ever heard of!"

"And the things we handle all the time isn't enough?" countered Martin.

"Still how can Mom let her stay here!?"

"Because she thinks I might help Hyohime adapt to society." Martin said. "Plus she's an ok person once you get to know her."

"Martin, are you sure she won't talk to any temes here?" Asked Hyohime.

"Talk to what?"

"Temes, meaning bastards or stuck up pricks." She explained.

"Oh. Hey so you called me a bastard before?!"

"I was still weary of you, which I still am." she countered while noticing Diana staring at her chest. "I take it you're surprised my chest is this size, right?"

She nodded with a blush.

"Well I'm half bird so we have large chests, with mine being a G cup."

'That's way bigger then mine!'

Hyohime looked at the bed and then at Martin. "Are you sure about me taking the bed?"

"Don't worry, I can manage. Plus it means I get to break out this new sleeping bag I bought last month shaped like an acid spewing centipede."

She sighed. "I have a better idea, we alternate between the bed and sleeping bag." she then got off the bed. "You can sleep tonight on the bed and I'll have it tomorrow."

He shrugged. "If you insist."

"Good." She said while laying down on the floor. "I'm fine like this anyway."

Diana sighed as she saw the girl falling asleep on the ground. "Well I have a test to do so I'll leave you two alone."

"You can tell Java about this, but try to do it gently, and make sure he doesn't faint."

"Ok." She nodded while closing the door.

"Zzzzzz." Hyohime snored cutely while Martin felt nostalgic a little bit.

'Reminds me when she slept before. Minus the snoring, but it's not so bad.' He thought before putting a pillow under her head and a blanket over her as well.

"Zzzzz….tuna…." She muttered with a smile.

Martin chuckled at that. 'Maybe this won't be so bad?'


	2. Chapter 2

Martin's love twist V2

chapter 2

Hey folks, I might start answering or responding to reviews cause it would be neat to show people what I think and give them a notice I am listening.

Redstar Henry: Thanks for that, each of your points are greatlly appreciated and it's good to see that this is gonna help them develop at a much more leisure pace, and in different ways I suppose.

Erin (Guest): Regarding your complaints, let me list the answers like this.

First off, I wouldn't put it past someone to exist like the girl cause the world is pretty messed up, and people have lashed out at people asking them out with no regards for who watches and that can lead to the person they're yelling at feel small and even worst then before.

Second, um, dude? Did you really read the reasons or did you just skip over that part? I literally gave a reason why Martin was picked, why Hyohime was part of the program to be reformed, and why the setting was not changed. If it's as bad as you think it is, did you just jump over random parts?

Third, yeah, well guess what? This ISN'T the series, it's a fanfiction. A work of fiction where characters aren't spot on how they are in the show. And why a hentai series? I'm pretty sure if men stare at a woman with a big chest, then girls would also stare like that and feed inadequate if they're not that big.

So in conclusion, most of your arguments literally fall on flat ears or show you didn't really pay attention. And considering how the other one had some plotholes, which me and my co-author are gonna keep from having, you thinking this version is worst REALLY shows that you might be one of those folks who don't care for plot and/or just want to nitpick things, which to me, is more amusing and laughable.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-India-

A old man ran down the street and turned down an alley while panting and hearing a growling sound getting closer and closer. He ducked down behind a crate and shook in fear. 'Demons! Demons everywhere! I need to get out of here!'

That's when he saw a shadow go over his own and looked up before letting out a scream just as there was a sickening crunch.

-Torrington-

RING RING RING RING-

The ringing was cut off as Hyohime's hand slapped the clock against the wall.

"Too early." She groaned while slowly waking up. "Too….early…." she blinked and yawned while stretching her body out and saw some light outside. "Who sets a clock this early in the morning?"

"Zzzz."

She looked down and saw Martin sleeping on the floor without any blankets or pillow. 'Huh...wait.' She looked at herself and saw she was covered in pillows and blankets, which made her look like a cocoon. 'Oh no, did I hog all these?'

"Zzzz." Martin snored while shivering a little.

She tried untangling herself and got one blanket off before tossing it on him.

He smiled in his sleep while not shivering at all.

'I hope that's enough blankets.'

DING DONG DING DONG! DING DONG DING DONG!

The school bell rang out loudly while causing both to jump.

"Woah! What the? Who the?" spoke Martin looking around. "Was that the bell?"

"I think so." Hyohime said while hanging from the ceiling due to the sudden loud noise.

He groaned and got on his feet while rubbing his back. "What time is it?"

"Um….noon?" She said looking at the clock on the ground.

"Wait what?!" he spoke with wide eyes. "I'm late for class!"

She blinked at that while jumping down as Martin started to get ready. "Class? Like what kind of class?"

"History of Canada!"

"...sounds boring."

"I still gotta get there or I'll be late!"

Hyohime watched him fly out the door while confused as hell. "I'll see you then?" she dropped down and recalled what Mom said earlier. 'Wait, aren't I technically a student here? She forgot to tell me my classes!' She then saw a note on Martin's table and saw it was a note from Mom.

It read:

All classes will be in conjunction to Martin. Meaning anything he takes, you take.

MOM

'...KUSO!' she thought before running out of the room. 'That means I'm gonna be late too!'

She ran faster and faster while looking like a madman from hell. However she got lost fifty times since she didn't know the layout of the school.

(Fifty more times later)

She panted while leaning against a wall trying to catch her breath. "Oh god….just where is this baka class?!" She then saw Diana walking by and grabbed her arm. "Help...me...human…"

"What's wrong? And why are you sweating? It's not even one."

"I need to...find Martin...we have the….same classes…."

"Really? Well his class is english right now, but I think it just ended."

"Fakku shi tto mazāfākingu!" (Fuck shit motherfucking!)

'That didn't sound good.' she thought while the bell rang as students started leaving class. "Uh, if you hurry down the hall and take a left you might be able to catch him."

"Thank you." She said before running off to the right. "KUSO!"

'I hope she doesn't crash into anyone.'

(Fifty more turns later)

Martin was sighing while walking to his next class, which was Geometry 101. 'I hate this kind of math.'

Just then he saw Hyohime on the ground and panting heavily.

"Too...much running….kuso…."

He ran over and crouched down. "Hyohime? What's wrong? Why are you panting?"

"I…..I….was looking for….Martin…." she got out while looking close to passing out.

"Hyohime. I think you need some water." He said while helping her up.

"I'm fine….just let me...catch my breath." She said while taking deep breaths.

"Why were you looking for me anyway? I was just in class."

She took some more breaths before feeling better. "I'm in your classes as well. Mom's orders apparently."

"Really?"

"Yes. And now what class did I miss now?"

"You missed science, I was just heading to Geometry 101."

"...kuso. I hate math." She grumbled.

"You use to take classes?"

"I took kendo, calligraphy and archery. Among other things." She said with pride.

"What about ninja stuff?"

"No. My father wasn't from a ninja clan, it was a samurai family." She deadpanned.

"Oh, my bad."

"It's fine, but let's go before we-"

DING DONG DING DONG!

"Are late." 'KUSO!'

"Let's go before we get stuck with solving a problem in front of the class."

"Is that a thing?"

"With her yes!"

She gulped before they ran towards the class.

(One difficult and soul stealing class later)

Both came out looking like they got their life drained from their bodies.

"So….drained…." Hyohime groaned. 'How can math be THIS much worse after this many years!?'

"Same…" Martin groaned as they walked towards the cafeteria and smelled the fish and chips.

"Food~" she said while feeling life returning to her. "Tilapia."

"Food always helps the soul." he grinned as they got in line while noting how some of the guys in line were looking at Hyohime. "I think you're still getting some attention."

"I know." She said annoyed. "And they are really becoming temes."

"Just don't try anything ok?"

She nodded before taking a tray and three chunks of fish and chips. "I'll be fine as soon as we get a seat and eat."

"Way ahead of you." He said as they got their food and sat down at a table, which for some reason was where Jenni was eating.

"Kon'nichiwa." (Hello) Hyohime said to the girl.

"Uh...what?" she replied confused.

"I said hello." She frowned. "I'm japanese."

"Oh! Sorry about that."

"It's fine. So who are you?"

"I'm Jenni, and I take it you're new around?"

She nodded. "Yep I'm Hyohime Fujiwara and I'm Martin's roommate."

"Well that's...wait, Martin's roommate?" she blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Um, you do know that's not allowed, right?"

"I got permission from the headmaster." She said since technically Mom was the one giving her her accommodations. "And Martin has been a nice roommate."

"You know he's a flirt right?" Jenni said before seeing Martin looking depressed. "What's wrong with him?"

Hyohime whispered what happened to her while rubbing Martin's back.

"...oh. I'm...wow…" Jenni said in shock. 'Even I wouldn't go that far.'

"So can you please try to be nicer to him? I know he might flirt a little, but Martin's trying to be more respectful of us girls. Plus he did help with a little outing and he was a gentleman."

"Really?"

Hyohime nodded while Martin started to feel a little more positive. "But try to keep it down, I can only guess the kids here would spread rumors, and I don't need that right now."

"I'll do that and don't worry I'll keep my mouth zipped." She said with a thumbs up.

"Arigato." Hyohime smiled before finishing her meal. "You seem like a nice girl so can we...be friends?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

"And can you be Martin's friend too? I knew he won't flirt with you." She turned to Martin. "Right Martin?"

He looked at Jenni and recalled the past rejections before nodding. "Sure, no flirting, off limits, gotcha."

She nodded. "See, Martin knows a good friend when he sees one." She bowed to her. "Again arigato….um what's your name again?"

"Jenni."

"Arigato Jenni-san."

"Oh, arigatou Hyohime." she tried bowing back.

She smiled at that while feeling a little happy to have another human friend, well one after a very VERY long time.

(A while later)

Martin and Hyohime were in biology after finishing lunch.

And it was the dissection of birds, hawks to be exact.

"Get ready students for this will be on next week's exam." The professor said before cutting the bird's stomach with careful precision.

Hyohime covered her mouth while trying to keep from throwing up.

"You shall do the same with your birds, and remember, one false move and you might get feces from the intestines."

She felt ill before she and Martin heard beeping.

"The Center." He whispered to her.

"Thank kami, I was about to puke."

"Uh excuse me, can I take Hyohime to the nurse's office? She's not feeling too well."

"You can not. This is important for your grades."

"But-"

Cue Hyohime puking from seeing a bird's stomach being shown.

The professor sighed. "Fine, please escort her and let the janitor know about the mess."

"Ok professor." He said while helping the girl out of the room.

"Um…..that was….ugh."

"Don't worry you'll be ok." Martin said before hearing the watch beep again. He looked at it and saw it was leading him to a locker. "In here."

"Um ok." She said as they entered the locker.

-Center-

And somehow appeared in Mom's office.

"This is new." Martin said in surprise. "Usually we take the small tram and get scanned before getting here."

"That's kind of cool." Hyohime said while looking around. "Maybe it's important and she wants to see us without all that stuff?"

"You'd be correct."

They turned and saw Mom sitting on her chair while looking at a screwdriver like contraption with a green bulb on it.

"Oh Mom, what's going on? And what's that?" Martin asked.

"It's a sonic screwdriver. Something we got from a Time Lord named the Monk. He caused some trouble in the past so we put him in solitary confinement back in the fifties."

"Time Lord? Wait, you mean…..there's a teal one here? Like right now in the Center?"

"Yes but be warned. He's the Doctor's adversary when he first came to earth. Even before the Master, so approach with extreme caution. And Hyohime, if you need more information try the web, it documents the real uncensored information on this particular topic."

"Um, thank you." she replied. "But why did you call us here?"

"Yeah Mom, why did you call us?" He asked while confused.

"Isn't it obvious? A mission."

"Yeah but what kind? Oh I know you want us to stop a zombie invasion right?"

"No."

"Not even a nazi zombie invasion?"

"It was already done back in 1945."

"For real?! Aw man!" he groaned lightly kicking at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"But what is this mission?" Hyohime asked while really confused and getting a little impatient.

"Well there's been some sightings in a small town located between India and Tibet regarding a small pack of Weretigers."

"Wait, aren't they sorcerers that can shapeshift into tigers?"

"The same and apparently someone caused this pack to get really mad, since most don't attack without reason and only attack livestock." She sighed. "But now they are attacking the villagers."

"I can take them!" Hyohime smirked. "I'm not afraid of nekos!"

"These aren't ordinary nekos, they're much bigger and much angry."

"And they can turn others into weretigers visa magic or bites."

"Like a lycan? Ha! I've seen them and kitsune. I'm more then enough to send them packing." She smirked.

"Word of warning. We've tried experiments on the lycan virus on other aliens and supernatural beings and it's been found that those with half human ancestry are more likely to be affected by the virus then a normal human." spoke Mom while looking at Martin. "Meaning if you get bitten Agent Martin, you might have a high chance at becoming one of them, especially since you've already been transformed into a werewolf before."

He gulped. "So I'm going to be a vampire, werewolf and weretiger thing?"

"It's not the Underworld movies Martin." she deadpanned. "And that's only IF you get bitten."

"So when do we leave and um….do you have armor by chance?"

"Yes, but the prototypes are still in work, the last one nearly broke a man's spine when he tried turning around too far."

She gulped. "Anything that might not kill me? I...don't want to be bitten."

"Just one, but if you use it you can't change form and it's basically a plug suit/bullet proof hybrid."

"I'll use it." She said before a large tube covered her up and she was undressed and redressed at a rapid speed. "AHHH!"

"WOOHP technology is an interesting one." Mom muttered.

The spinning stopped as the tube disappeared as showed the woman wearing a red plug suit with armor on her arms, legs and other assorted places. "Ugh...my stomach…."

"Be glad, last test subject was tied up and nearly had their arms dislocated."

Martin was surprised at this while noticing that the suit made her assets restricted in some places before he got a nosebleed.

Hyohime shook her head and looked herself over. "It's not bad, not the worse thing I wore but I kind of like it." 'Except for making my butt bigger.'

"Now get ready you two." Mom said before a portal appeared under them. "Because it's a long way down to the ground."

"Ahhhh!" they cried while falling down as it closed up.

"I never get tired of that." She smirked.

-Somewhere between India and Tibet-

"AHHHHH!" Both screamed before crashing into a lake.

SPLASH!

Both swam to the top while sputtering at the water getting over them.

"Baka Mom! Just a baka!" Hyohime growled while spitting out some water. "That was so uncalled for!"

"You said it, but that's just who she is." he replied before noticing how the water rolled off her face and suit while his eyes widened seeing her chest.

"What are you….are you looking at my chest?!" She blushed.

He reeled back and looked away. "N-N-No! I swear!"

"Tell me the truth, I'm not going to get that mad." She said with a slight edge to her tone.

He gulped. "Maybe….a little, but it's not my fault! It just...hugs you."

"..." she sighed. "Just don't make it a habit, I'm only wearing this for the mission."

"Grrr."

Both turned and saw a crocodile in the water on their left.

"Grrr." It growled while swimming by and not attacking them.

"Um….maybe it just ate?" Martin said with a nervous sweat down his neck. "I did hear they don't eat much meat at once, so maybe it's stuffed."

"I know, I read about it and some can eat enough for a year." Hyohime said before they swam towards shore. "But let's find this village and kick these nekos asses into next year."

"Sounds like someone's excited for their first real mission. Well don't get too excited, you gotta know what to expect and be ready." he smiled while they moved away from the water. "Watch what I do and follow."

She nodded before seeing him walk into a tree. 'Baka.' "Is that part of the job or just you getting acquainted with Mother Nature?"

"Oh ha ha ha." he remarked dryly. "That one was on me, but trust me, we'll get this done in no time." 'Course it would have helped if Mom sent Java and Diana with us.'

(At the village)

The place was abandoned except for a few cows and monkeys running around. That and some large statues of tigers in every street corner.

"This feels like a book I read. The Jungle Book if I recall." Hyohime said while looking around.

"Well I can tell you this place doesn't have any trees to swing from." remarked Martin looking at one of the statues.

"That's Tarzan." She deadpanned before seeing a few human remains on the ground, and most of it was fresh. "Um...Martin." 'I feel….ugh….'

"Yes….oh dear god!" He yelled seeing the decomposing skull of a woman near one of the statues. He covered his mouth and tried not to throw up. 'Oh god….oh god….gonna vomit!'

Both puked while not noticing a few cat like eyes watching them from the buildings around them. Each one looking at them for an opening, yet with a human like patience that seemed too calm. Like it was done before.

"Ugh….what yokai would...do this?" Hyohime groaned.

"Oh man...this is my first real time seeing someone dead. The others times it was like near miss at actually death, but this? It's like someone cranked the adult settings up to high."

"Agreed, but….let's find out who did this." She said while thinking about if she tried to go that far in her revenge. 'No don't think about it.'

Martin nodded before seeing a large shape moving towards Hyohime. "L-Look out! Behind you!"

She turned and saw a woman in rags and looking very tired.

"Hello strangers to our humble village."

They blinked before looking at each other in confusion as they didn't notice she was getting bigger and more animal like.

"That was odd."

"I know, I didn't even know anyone still lived here."

The woman finished her change before saying in a low growl. " **I hope you can become our honored guests at our banquet! RAWR!** "

They went wide eyed at seeing claws, teeth, and fur rise up before seeing more people walk out casually.

"Oh kami! Look at them!" Hyohime gasped as the people started to change shape before their eyes. "There must be a few hundred of these guys!"

"Hyohime, use your siren powers!"

"But what if they are girls? I can't affect girls remember?!"

"Then blast their ears out!"

She inhaled before letting out a loud scream while Martin covered his ears.

" **GRA!** "

" **MY EARS!** "

" **MY EYES!** "

They screamed in pain as Martin grabbed Hyohime and ran into a building that looked like a temple and started to barricade it.

"Oh man oh man oh man oh man!" muttered Martin in worry. "This is crazy. It really is." he looked at his hands and saw them shaking. 'I'm scared, I'm really scared of what's gonna happen. We could end up dead!'

Hyohime continued to scream while Martin looked at the legendex and saw nothing about killing weretigers. Not one bit of info.

He rubbed his hands together and began pacing. 'Oh man, is this it? Are we gonna die? We can't die! I had so much stuff I wanted to show her, but now we might end up eaten by one of them. Why did this mission have to be so much more graphic than the others? Why couldn't it have been some sort of spectre?' He then got an idea. 'Wait, if we can't kill them why not get them killed another away….but what-wait! The crocodiles! That's it!'

'I can't keep this up much longer!' Hyohime thought while getting really tired.

"Hyohime! Stop screaming!"

She stopped. "Why?! They're about to kill us!"

"Yes, but we need them to follow us back to the lake, if we can get them there then we can let the crocodiles to help out."

"But they might be full like you said."

"It's the only thing that will work!"

" **RAWR!** " They roared while trying the break down the door.

"I know it's a gamble, but if we don't take it then we're definitely gonna die here."

Hyohime gulped before seeing a window and nodded. "Ok but if we die I'm going to peck your head in Yomi for eternity!"

"Ok! Now let's get out of-"

CRASH!

" **RAWR!** "

"Run!"

The weretigers crashed into the temple as the two half humans ran out of the window and towards the lake.

" **AFTER THEM!** "

" **RIP THEIR HEADS OFF!** "

" **MILK THEIR BLOOD!** "

(A little closer to the lake)

"Grr."

"Grrr."

"Grr."

"I hope this works." muttered Martin as they reached the shore.

"Same and if we die I have to confess." Hyohime said while the weretigers ran behind them. "I think you're a cool human!"

"Thanks, and you're a great siren, and the only one I've ever actually met."

"Arigato Martin-san!"

" **EAT THEIR FLESH!** " The monsters roared before the two went in separate directions as they ran right into the water.

"Grr." Growled several crocodiles as they got up and entered the water before swimming towards the cursed humans.

Martin swam as best as he could while several of the weretigers were right on his tail.

Same with Hyohime as the crocodiles started to grab onto the weretigers and started to do their death rolls under the water.

" **AHHH!** "

" **BY INDRA NO!** "

SNAP!

CRUNCH!

TEAR!

RIP!

GULP!

Several of them were eaten while the others swam away or others tried biting into the crocs themselves and started tearing into them.

All the while Martin and Hyohime were able to swim to the other side of the lake. They reeled back from the carnage while seeing the water turning red.

"Oh kami….I'm...I'm…..ugh….." Hyohime groaned while feeling sicker than normal. "We….ugh...I'm…." she puked her guts out.

'I can't believe this….I just can't….' Martin thought in horror. He saw the other weretigers run back to the village and covered his mouth. "Hyohime...we gotta keep moving."

"But….I can't…."

"We must." He said while seeing some weretigers swimming towards them. He grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her towards a nearby forest.

(Some time later)

"Martin. I'm so tired." Hyohime said. "I need to rest."

"Alright, go ahead, I'll keep watch."

She plopped down near a tree while taking in massive amounts of air. 'Just….why did she send us….here to die?'

Just then she saw a weretiger walking by, but it was a child and looked kind of tired himself.

'Oh no! Why now?!'

" **So….tired.** " He said while looking around. " **Need….sleep...zzzzz.** " and with that the boy plopped down on the ground.

She sighed in relief. 'Thank kami.'

That was when the mother came by and picked the boy up before noticing them and left them alone. " **Really we had enough trouble with these outsiders…** "

'Wait huh? They don't want to….oh kami they don't want to eat us!' she thought in relief while Martin looked lost.

"I don't get it, why'd leave us….unless, crap! They might be going to tell the others where we are!"

"Or maybe they don't want more family members to die from two half humans?" Hyohime countered. "They are humans in a sense so PERHAPS they want to keep their families safe?"

Martin blinked and recalled that tigers are, while not sociable like wolves, are protective to their young and would fight tooth and nail against other tigers. That and they did 'kill' several that might of had families or were part of a family. "Still, most of them didn't seem all that hesitating and were still chasing us, meaning we've gotta find better shelter and figure out just what's been going on."

Hyohime slowly got up. "Ok."

The two kept going through the forest while spotting some big rocks up ahead and hid behind them while Martin tried using the communicator on the U-Watch.

"Billy? Mom? Is anyone there?"

All he got was static with no one responding.

"Damn it!" Martin exclaimed while hearing the sounds of tigers in the air as one moved near them. "Oh crap!"

"Wait." Hyohime said while noticing that the tigers paws had only four toes. "Did that thing say that weretigers had five paws?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That one had four toes, not five." She said as the tiger left. "Meaning it's not one of the villagers."

"But just how are you going to get out of her with our lives?" He said with concern and dread.

"I….don't know."

He groaned and dropped to the ground. "This isn't suppose to happen. There's supposed to be slime, some chasing, and then some plan to beat whoever's behind this, not blood and running for our lives!"

'Slime?' She thought with confusion as Martin continued.

"My whole body is shaking, my sweat is cold, this never happened! It's like being chased by killers with no way out. Even if I use the U-Watch we're out numbered!"

"Martin." She said with concern. "I know this is….different. But this is life, it just throws curveballs at us. Nothing is the same twice."

He went silent while looking at the ground. 'What would Java or Diana do? Java would probably charge in, Diana might say this is a dream from fear, and I'd probably come up with something from a comic or game, but what could I...wait….'

"Martin? What's wrong?" Hyohime asked while seeing the fire in Martin's eyes.

He brought the legendex back up and scrolled through it. "Come on...come on…"

'Why that thing again? It didn't help before so why will it help now?'

"Ah! Here it is, in some parts of Asia weretigers are said to be spirits of those that were killed in tiger attacks or those whose family were cursed."

"Wait….so they are….ghosts?!" She gulped. 'Ahh!'

"Well in a way, meaning like some ghosts, if we can figure out a way to exorcise them or put them to rest, they should go away. But it also says there have been communities of only weretigers who are descendents from others, so they either disappear or revert back to human form."

"But…..how can we even get there? They'll eat us and turn us into them!"

"Well if we can find some less then guarded route back, we can reach the village and see if we can find an underground room that says is used for exorcism here in India."

"Um…." she gulped while steeling herself. "Alright, but if we get caught I'm going to scream everyone's ears out."

"That could work."

(A while later)

-Southern part of the village-

Hyohime and Martin crawled on a small trench near the village while using the dry dirt to try and cover their scent. All the while weretigers were busy with ritual cremation for their dead which made them a little guilty for the crocodile plan.

Martin gestured for her to stop while he slowly peaked up a little.

"What do you see?"

"Just the villagers mourning for their dead. And trust me, it's not a good sight."

She nodded as Martin moved back down. "Just how are we getting in? I mean it's not like a small tunnel is close by."

They crawled down a little more before seeing a small tunnel entrance just below them. They slowly moved down into it and started heading down.

Inside was a cramped tunnel with Hindu symbols on the sides. And a few rats as well, since that are sacred in his part of the world. But then they got closer and closer to a light at the end of it.

"We're almost there."

"I hope." Hyohime said while noticing Martin's butt was a little well toned. 'Ah! No no no I'm no ero!'

They then made it into a temple room with a copper statue of Shiva in the center of the room.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"I hope so." Martin said before lighting some incense and started to pray to the Hindu god of destruction and rebirth.

'He knows Hindu? I'm actually shocked….wait does the Center even have a language class, they didn't mention.'

'Come on, work!'

Just then the statue's eyes glowed as the ground started to shake.

(Up above)

The villagers started to scream and cry out as their animal like forms started to be ripped apart as their skin started to reveal ancient bones that started to fall to the ground and turn to dust. The buildings started to collapse as the morning sun started to turn it into a fine mist. The bodies and buildings then vanished into the morning leaving only a large hole where the two half humans were and the statue of Shiva which seemed to not age or rust from the ordeal.

"What…..happened?" asked Hyohime in shock.

"I...I think Shiva destroyed them and remade the area around us." He said while in equal shock. "But how...just how….?"

The statue's eyes stopped glowing as everything went silent except for the sounds of peacocks and elephants in the distance.

(Some time later)

The two of them sat on a rock while not saying a word while looking at some elephants passing by. Both were shocked and dazed since the night and morning and for them, it was something that would change them for good or for worse.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

And it was affecting them in unique ways.

"Martin?"

"Yes Hyohime?" He asked while turning to her. "What is it?"

"Why do we do this?"

He looked down. "We just did what we were sent here to do."

"..." she looked down. "But we….killed people."

"I know….I know."

"Martin….." she said while hugging him. "I don't know what to do!"

He didn't expect that and just lightly patted her back. "Same here."

They were like this for a few more minutes until a Center helicopter appeared overhead. They separated and saw it descend with some Center workers getting out.

"Good work agent Martin, apprentice agent Hyohime." Mom said while walking out as some workers started to put the Shiva statue on a floating table.

"What the kuso did you send us you baka teme!?" Hyohime growled. "Do you have any idea what we had to see?"

"Yes, however it was also a test."

"A test?"

"For Martin. It's a test so he can become a Delta Agent, the third highest rank in the Center." She said. "And while you passed, I apologize for the mental trauma given to you both."

"Test? This thing….was a fucking test!" he snapped marching over and grabbing her by the front of her suit. "We saw them die! Every single one of them are dead!"

"I understand but," She said while giving him a stern glare. "you are a Center agent, seeing such things is expected when you grow and advance in the ranks. It's your duty not only to stop supernatural and extraterrestrial threats but also to kill in extreme cases. Think, if we coddle every agent like I did to you for the last few years then they would have died on their real missions. You may have had experiences with near death experiences but this is the real deal and I expect you to be a man about it and use this to strengthen your resolve." she turned and walked to the helicopter. "Now are you gonna come along or try hiking back home?"

They stood there for a few seconds before following behind her.

"I'll tell you more about your duties as a Delta Agent when we get back."

Martin nodded while feeling like everything he did was all for not.

"But I also expect you both to learn from this, I was like you when I was first starting out. I was tasked to stop a zombie invasion in Germany and I did things that most would find unsavory. However, I learned from that day and used it to move ahead in my life instead of hinder it. I only pray you two can do the same." 'For your sake and everyone else's.'

The two of them just looked at the floor while the helicopter headed home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Martin's love twist V2

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Torrington Academy-

Martin was staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression with just him in the room. He turned to the side and took a deep breath before sighing heavily. 'Is mom right? Am I gonna be dealing with worse stuff? And what's it gonna be like as a Delta Agent?'

As he thought long and hard about this he remembered the screams of the weretigers that still haunted his mind. He could even remember their expressions and it made him cover his ears to try and blur it all out.

'Why can't they leave?!' He yelled in his mind while trying to think about something else but it wouldn't leave.

' _ROAR!_ '

' _Kill them!_ '

' _NO!_ '

' _AHHHHHHHHHHH!_ '

He sat up and panted while rubbing his head. 'I need something to distract me.'

Knock knock.

"Martin." Spoke Hyohime. "Can you let me in? I forgot the key again."

"Hang on." He said before getting up. 'This is the tenth time this week.'

Click.

"Thanks." she spoke while walking in and seeing him plop on his bed.

"So how was class?"

"Boring." She said while taking a seat on a chair. "Like I couldn't focus boring."

"Yeah, I get that alot." he spoke into his bed.

Hyohime sighed. "Martin, ever had the feeling that mu was the only thing inside your heart?"

"What?"

"Mu, nothingness. Like a void."

"I'm feeling like it right now." He said while seeing Hyohime slump to the floor.

"It's like life is sucked out of the world." She groaned. "And it's happening again…." she muttered under her breath.

"I feel like a ghost."

"I feel like a gap hag."

"Wow, that's big." he remarked while turning on his side. "I feel like we crossed a line we can't go back on."

"Same." She grumbled. "And it pisses me off." 'Kuso!'

He sat up and frowned. "If mom had just told me, maybe I would have had time to think it over, instead she drops it on us and expected us to accept it like that."

"Well it's easy for you." She frowned. "You get to do that all the time, oh wait no. You're just a child." She turned on her back. "This is just too much, and I've seen it all."

"Me?!" he glared at her. "You were probably happy fighting them, that's part of your nature isn't it?"

"No it's not baka! Sirens hate fighting! We aren't vultures like you!"

"I'm a person birdbrain!"

"Same thing!" She growled. "I bet you love fighting other paranormal creatures like me for fun! Yama be damned you're crazy as fuck!"

"Oh yeah, clearly you're in the right considering you tried to KILL a guy who broke your heart like some moody teenager!"

Hyohime growled in rage. "He betrayed me! Used me like a common whore!"

"But did you two even go that far?"

She got up and slapped him on the cheek. "Shut up you teme. Shut up shut up SHUT THE KUSO UP!"

He frowned and stood up. "How about you shut up! You could have left after he dumped you, but nooo, you had to drag other people into your lover's spat!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" She screamed angry while tears ran down her cheeks. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"You're right I don't know! Hell I don't even know if your name is real or not!"

"IT IS YOU BAKA HUMAN!"

He opened his mouth, but shut it and walked past her. "You know what? You wanna get pissy, do it when I'm not here, I'm out."

She growled as Martin tried to open the door, but found out he couldn't for some reason.

" **Initiating CENTER protocol delta sigma omega. Estimated time till reactivation, 36 hours.** " Spoke a computerized voice from out of nowhere.

"What the….open up!" spoke Martin tugging on the knob harder. But the door just electrocuted him as it gained a green force field around it. He fell back and twitched while a hologram of Mom appeared.

" **If you are watching this agent Martin then you have seen your first death. Knowing how volatile your emotions are when angered I installed this program in case you try something stupid. It is for your own good Martin, I don't want agents that go rogue and cause the end of the world. Oh and don't bother getting out with the U-Watch, protocol delta sigma omega overrides all ranks below master.** "

He growled and walked over to his desk before grabbing his lamp and tried hitting it against the door. Only for it to electrocute him again.

" **And Martin, I know it's tough but if you don't come to grips with yourself then I have no choice but to activate protocol omega alpha gamma.** " She spoke before saying in a cold tone. " **Also called your immediate execution.** "

"WHAT?!"

" **Master rank Mom, signing out.** " it spoke before the hologram disappeared.

"Kuso!" Hyohime roared in anger. "Just damn it all! Now I'm stuck here with…." she started to cry.

"I know I know." he spoke while sighing and sat on the floor. 'Great, thanks a lot Mom, things just got worse.'

'Why must everything in my life go down the kuso toilet!?' She thought while walking towards the bed and pushed her face into a pillow. "AHHHH!"

Martin looked at her while imagining Diana doing the same thing. 'Now what do I do? If I say something she'll get pissed and not wanna talk about it, if I don't say anything she'll still get mad.'

Hyohime cried some more while feeling very depressed. 'Why? Just why?'

"Um Hyohime? You could rest on my lap if you want?"

"J...Just…." she sniffled while muttering incohesive.

"Just what?"

"Just...sit down…." she spoke through the pillow.

He walked over and took a spot next to her.

She turned to him with red eyes stained with tears as she rested her head on his lap.

'Man, I really fucked up this time.' He thought while feeling very down as well.

"Why…?"

"Huh?"

"Why….must things be….so shitty?"

"That's life." he sighed. "Things don't go as planned and they can turn out worst, especially right now."

"..." she sniffled while Martin could feel the tears on his pants. "Martin….should I end it?"

"End what?"

"...me…."

"What? Wait...no! That's crazy talk!"

"I've tried before." She spoke with a hoarse voice. "I….tried…."

Martin looked at her in horror before leaning down and tried hugging her.

"Thanks...but it's on your mind too." She sniffled. "We've been broken."

He looked down at her and rubbed her while closing his eyes. "Maybe I'm not cut out to be an agent."

"With that attitude yes." spoke another voice near them.

They looked and blinked.

"Hello."

"Mom?!"

Said master rank agent was sitting next to them on a chair while drinking some tea. "That's my title. And I never expected you two to try either committing suicide or leaving the Center."

They frowned while Martin managed to stand up and pointed at her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"About what?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Let's see, it's either the massacre of man eating weretigers that was started by an orb of Shiva or having you two coping with death in a fortified room with a protocol from the year 2001." She sipped her tea. "If it's the latter then know that omega alpha gamma is an old protocol that doesn't apply to you anymore."

He ran over and slapped the tea out of her hand with a scowl. "You think this is some game, don't you?"

"I don't." She said crossing her arms. "That mentality came from your delusions of grandeur." she stood up and glared at him. "Let me make this clear Martin, you can get mad, pissed, and sad all you want, but you're the one who wanted to stick with the Center and face supernatural dangers, several of which could have killed people and treated them like some game. You had the choice to leave any second, but you chose to stick around."

He tried to say something,but couldn't find the strength.

"So either cry a river or shape up and act like an adult." she walked by him. "I didn't say a word cause I wanted to see if you still wanted to be an agent or handle it, but if you're gonna be like this and not understand that the world and the dangers are real, then maybe you shouldn't be an agent at all."

He looked down while feeling conflicted.

"As for Hyohime, killing yourself isn't the best way. It's not an escape, but a prison of the mind."

"Shut up!"

"Fine, don't listen to me." Mom frowned. "But know this, I went through the same thing you did and look what happened. I didn't kill myself because I had something to live for, the question for you however is do you have anything to live for or are you just that hollow?"

The siren looked at her while Mom walked to the door.

"Besides, killing is sometimes the only thing you can do to save more lives. Are you aware of how many lives were in the town next to them?"

"...yes."

"Then you must know if you went through with that plan of yours then the village would suffer too. Especially the children that were waiting for their parents and older siblings to return home. Imagine if they somehow lost their wills from that tune of yours."

"So then what do we do?" frowned Martin.

"Simple, think on the fact you saved lives instead of letting them die in a massacre. In war people die, you can't stop it, but what you can do is try to save as many lives as you can. Being a Delta Agent isn't easy, and you will have to get your hands dirty from time to time if the situation calls for it, and if you feel you're not up to it, then you can either stick to what you've been doing, or quit altogether. It's up to you."

He blinked while Mom opened a portal.

"Oh and remember this bit of advice." She said with a slight smile. "Even in the darkest night, hope can find a way. It's what makes us strong after all."

They watched her go through before the portal closed right behind her.

Hyohime looked at Martin before saying. "Martin, I'm sorry for snapping."

"No, I should be." he looked away. "I got so mad I took it out on you when I should have just kept my big fat mouth shut."

"No I should. I got you mad." She said. "I mean when I'm coping with something I get very emotional."

"Well I could have kept quiet, but I wasn't thinking and said all that."

"Well same with me." Hyohime said while turning him around. "I mean yes I was thinking of suicide in the past but I just thought you hated me for that slap."

"What? I wouldn't hate you over that."

"Oh…." she blushed. "Well that was on my mind. Does it hurt?"

"Nah, really it's nothing compared to the other girls." he tried joking.

"..." she placed a hand over his red cheek and touched it.

"Ow."

"Oh! Sorry." She said as her hand jolted away. 'Great now I'm a kuso hime. Just great!'

"Really I'll be fine." he replied before looking away. "But, I hope you don't hate me or something."

"I wouldn't." She said while trying to relax. "I'm not that hateful, plus it was stupid of me to act like that. I mean we should have just talked about this instead of acting like bakas."

"Well, maybe we should. Like for instance, I felt sick cause I always thought killing was overboard, but in the past the missions I had seemed….well toned down compared to stuff in movies and dark tv shows so I guess I never saw it as something to feel bad about, but maybe I was taking this job for granted."

"Well I was kind of sheltered as a child so I guess seeing death as a casual thing just seemed natural." she admitted. "Hunting for food was just part of life and we did it to survive and I figured that's how the rest of the world went by, until I grew up."

They looked at each other while feeling their very beings getting filled up with something. Something that made them feel like their old selves and a sort of new selves at the same time.

"You know Hyohime, maybe I'll stick with what I did before, dealing with missions that weren't as dark as that one."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." He said before seeing a hologram message appear on his U-Watch. "Huh? Delta class examination mission retakes will take place in a month. From Mom."

"Are you gonna take them?"

"Not sure, I'd need to think real hard on it. I mean this is big, if I don't feel like it's me by then I'm sticking with my level."

Hyohime nodded. "Alright, but if you feel like taking it then I'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks, and just in case, let's keep the mission between us, if Mom wants to tell Java and Diana that's fine, but I don't wanna tell them the details."

"Agreed. I don't want them to get eaten by some kind of giant neko." She shivered. 'I hate nekos!'

"Cool, now I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a little hungry."

GROWL!

She blushed red. "S-Same here."

Martin got up and tried to open the door, only to get shocked again by the door.

" **Protocol end in 34 hours.** "

"FUCK!"

" **Protocol Fuck activated.** " It said before a steel door covered it. " **Protocol deactivation in 30 hours.** "

"We didn't mean it like that!"

(Sometime later)

Diana walked by to the cafeteria to get a snack before early morning class. She then noticed both Martin and Hyohime scarfing down tons of pancakes and bacon and eggs like it was the only thing left on earth to eat. "Uh, you two alright?"

"No time!" Hyohime yelled while eating some bacon. "Can't talk!" 'FOOD!'

"We didn't get a chance to eat for over a day!" spoke Martin while biting into sausage links like a coyote.

Diana stood there confused. "What?"

But they kept on eating while looking ready to eat an elephant, which they might have if given the chance.

'I'll question them later.'

'FOOD!' Both thought while trying to finish the meal and get ready for the day ahead of them. Which might be difficult since today is PE outside of the academy, but hey, they're starving.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin's love twist V2

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Torrington Academy-

Martin had a serious look on his face while he stood across from Diana with a can of soda in between them. "Give it up Di, we both know how this is going down."

"With you on the ground begging for mercy?" She smirked.

"No, with me winning." he grinned while Hyohime and Java watched on the sidelines.

"So is this like this all the time?" Hyohime asked while looking at Java.

"With last soda, yup." he nodded.

"Oh." She said before taking out a phone that the Center gave her and played the Western Gun Song from The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly from her ITunes account.

Both siblings narrowed their eyes before Diana lunged for it while Martin pulled out a sock from his pocket and chucked it at her face.

"Ugh!" She cried out before taking a perfume bottle from her bag and sprayed Martin in the face with it. "Taste pine needles!"

"Ah! Too strong!" he coughed while their hands grabbed the can at the same time. "Give it up!"

"No this is mine!"

"No mine!"

Both glared at each other before the can exploded and caused both to get hit by suds and sugar water.

"Oooh, shook can." winced Java.

"Bakas." Hyohime sighed before taking a can of soda and drank it.

"Look what you did!"

"Me? You did more damage than me!"

"You're the one spraying that perfume in my face! How can anyone handle that stuff?"

"Like a sock was any better!"

"Hey I'll have you know I cleaned that just last week."

Both growled at each other before seeing Hyohime giving them soda cans.

"Just make up you silly bakas." She said with a sigh.

They took them and huffed while turning their backs to the other before drinking from the cans. And spit it out suddenly. "Gah! What is in this?!"

"It's soy soda mixed with wasabi." She said while drinking it. "It's good for sibling rivalries."

"How is this good?" asked Diana while Martin spat it out and rubbed his tongue.

"It just does." She said while drinking it. "So how was it?" 'I love doing that to annoying siblings.'

"It's gross!" Martin yelled before trying to drink Java's soda, only to realize it wasn't soda, but yak milk with crushed wasp larva. "PSSSS!"

"Hey, that healthy." he spoke while Martin looked green and close to puking.

Hyohime and Diana sighed before noticing a group of people gathering outside the grounds. "What's going on?"

"No idea."

ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM!

"Loud dog?"

"No, more like a car engine."

"It sounds like a Nissan Infiniti Q45." Hyohime said in confusion.

"A what?"

"A car brand from Japan that was created by the Infiniti company in 1989." She said while Diana was a little surprised. "I heard some people from the Center talking about car brands a few times."

"Meh, I never payed much attention, if it ain't sleek and fast, it ain't for me." spoke Martin.

"It's fast enough to be considered a race car, and I heard the girls like it." 'Hopefully not brought to do...ugh car taboo hentai.'

"Then let's check it out." smirked Martin.

(Outside)

Near the gates was a black car with a semi sleek design and sporting a Cloisonné insignia on the front. And it was revved up for a spin.

"Man, who owns this car?"

"No idea, but whoever owns it must be loaded."

"Maybe we can take a drive in this baby?"

The gang headed through the crowd and saw the car.

ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM!

"Wow." Hyohime said with wide eyes. "It's even more amazing then in the videos!"

"Meh, it's decent." Martin waved off.

"Are you jealous Martin?" Smirked Diana.

"No!"

"Java think it nice." spoke the caveman.

The car then stopped expelling fumes as the window turned down to reveal a man with blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing a old navy uniform. "Guten morgen."

"Is he some exchange student?"

"Wow, he's cute."

He opened the door and stood up with a smile. "I am new here, but I hope we will be tolerable of each other."

"What's your name?"

"Ernst Lindemann." He said before seeing Hyohime. "Ah, hello fräulein."

"Um, hello."

"It is a wondervul day for such a beauty such as yourself." he said before taking her hand and kissed it.

She was surprised while some girls looked jealous and Martin didn't seem impressed.

"I hope we can meet again fräulein."

"Hey knock it off." Martin frowned.

"A fellow übermensch? What a coincidence."

"A what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing you want to worry about." He said before seeing Java and frowned. "Was für ein scheußlicher Jude."

Java blinked confused while Diana looked at him in shock.

"If you excuse me, I must go find mien schedule for class." He said before walking away and locked the car.

The students left the area to follow him as the group stood there still confused at what just happened.

Martin frowned before seeing Diana's very pissed off expression. "Um Di?"

"That little shit!"

"Woah there, I get he seemed full of himself, but usually you go dreamy eye for an exchange student, especially someone who has good taste." he grinned at the supposed compliment.

"Not him!" She growled. "Especially when he just said that Java was a hideous Jew! Just who says that like it was nothing?!"

"Wait, he said that?" he blinked. "I didn't get a word of that."

"That guy called Java a hideous Jew." She growled. "It's like he was acting on racist ideas from WWII or something!"

"It does seem odd to wear a uniform like that to school, but maybe he's from a military family or idolizes it." spoke Hyohime.

She growled while fuming like mad.

"So maybe we should get to class?" Hyohime asked while looking at Martin. "Um are you ok? You look a little annoyed."

"Well I am if some foreign exchange student is gonna go and insult my pal like that."

"Well at least he didn't say anything bad about you right?"

"He was actually praising Martin, calling him a superman." spoke Diana.

"He did?"

"That's what the German translation is."

"Java confused." Java scratched his head. "What jew?"

"Another name for a Hebrew." Diana explained. "They're like Christians but they've been persecuted for centuries."

"Even during my time I heard about the atrocities of the Third Reich." Hyohime said with a frown. "A terrible time in history."

"We can worry about that guy being a snob later on, but I don't wanna get a detention." spoke Martin.

She nodded before they left the area, all the while the car's headlights flickered with a reddish glow.

(Later)

It was night time as a couple of kids were walking outside to try and burn some time before curfew.

"Hey Jimmy, wanna get a beer?"

"You got a car Biff?"

"No but I know where to find one." he smirked while they headed to where the parked car was still. "This belongs to that new german kid."

"Oh you mean the pretty boy with the strange new slang?"

"Jude, kind of an odd slang ya know."

"Maybe it means cool?"

Zoom.

They turned and noticed the headlights turn on with the engine starting up.

"Crap, is he in it?"

"No way, no one got near it but us."

Zoom Zoom.

"I don't like this."

ZOOM!

The car went in reverse while the trunk opened to reveal a red portal inside along with a large ships' anchor with ghostly flames on it. And it was coming right at them!

"AHHHH!" they screamed before turning and running away.

CLING!

The anchor grabbed them by the waists before dragging them into the portal.

"Ahh!"

"Help m-"

SLAM!

The trunk closed suddenly as the car stopped and turned to a parking spot before its engine stopped running. A person stepped out who smirked and let out a low laugh.

"Dumme Juden, sie können dem Kapitän nicht entgehen." The person said in fluent German before walking away.

(Next morning)

"Two people went missing?" blinked Martin.

"Apparently so." Diana said while very concerned. "And last they were seen was near the campus circle."

"Maybe they went to get sake?" Hyohime asked while eating some pancakes with tuna on it. 'Yum!'

"No place would sell that, especially to kids around here out in the open." spoke Martin. "Believe me, I've tried."

"Did you make a fake ID?"

"Maybe." he remarked while Diana facepalmed.

"Baka." She chuckled as Ernst walked by with nothing but scrambled eggs and sat down next to her.

"Guten morgen." He smiled while giving her a kiss on the hand.

"Hello to you too." she sweatdropped while Martin just ate his waffles with a frown. "Have you heard about the missing students?"

"No, why would I care for Judes?" He asked while eating his meal. "They are a Krankheit für das meisterrennen."

"And how?" asked Diana with a scowl.

"Simple, they are Untermenschlich und unrein." he replied before suddenly feeling a sting as Diana slapped him. "Ow! Verdammter Gott!"

"You're a bastard saying such things!"

"I don't know what you said, but I can already tell it's over the line." spoke Martin.

"Sie auch übermenschen?" He groaned while glaring at Diana. "Jude Verschwörer!"

"I'm not conspiring with them, I'm actually being a real person and treating them like human beings! I don't know why you're so hooked on the whole WWII thing, but things have changed and we don't believe in the conspiracies of some lunatic!"

"Hitler ist kein Verrückter Sie Jude!" He growled before storming off and cursing in German with more passion than a hungry lawyer.

Diana sat down with a huff. "That jerk seriously needs to wake up to reality."

"Do I wanna know what he said?" asked Martin.

"He said that Hitler isn't a lunatic, which is just stupid given he caused an entire genocide."

"Even I know that's false." Hyohime frowned. "I know I was born before the war, but I read the papers and kami he is more evil than a oni that got castrated!"

"That's….kind of morbid."

"Well that's true." She huffed.

"Maybe Mom might have an idea on the disappearances." spoke Martin changing the subject.

"Possibly." Diana said in agreement. "But maybe they just got lost?"

"Or they got captured by alien earthworms?"

"An oni could have eaten them?"

"Java thinks cats ate them."

The three looked at Java with a confused look.

"Nekos?" Hyohime asked confused. "Like the split tailed ones or the normal ones?"

"Huh?"

"She means a Nekomata, a two tailed cat with magic powers."

"Oh….Java mean giant housecats."

"Um…..ok?" Hyohime said confused while eating the pancakes.

That's when the U-Watch started beeping.

" _Good morning agents._ " Spoke Mom from the U-Watch. " _I see I caught you at a good time._ "

"Depends on what you consider good." sighed Diana. "What's the job this time?"

" _Well we got a report about a vehicle driving about the local area and stalking certain individuals. People that escaped it said it looked like a black car from the show Knight Rider._ "

"Like K.I.T.T?"

" _Bingo._ "

"Can't you get someone else to do it? Like the police?"

" _Afraid not. The reports also mention a large anchor coming out of it along with some cannons but that might be chalked up to a few too many drinks._ "

'That is pretty weird.'

" _But the strangest part is that this vehicle has been spotted near your location. So I'm putting you on the case._ " She said before seeing Diana's expression. " _Let me guess, bad day?_ "

"Just a stupid jerk here who thinks he's all that."

" _Care to elaborate?_ "

Diana explained while Mom just listened with a nod here or there.

" _...I see. I guess Nazism is still a thing. But don't let him anger you, most people have their own ideologies, you just have to learn to somewhat tolerate it._ " She said before adding. " _If it was me I would have placed him in a pit of Mongolian Death Worms, since my mother happens to be of Jewish descent._ "

"We'll get to work on finding that weird car." spoke Martin.

" _I know, and don't forget to keep it in one piece._ " She said before the U-Watch turned off.

"Didn't know she was Jewish." Hyohime said in surprise.

"It's not a race." Diana sighed. "It's a religious choice."

"Alright guys, time to spread out and find clues." Martin blinked. "Wow, that sounded cheesy."

"It was Scooby Doo." Diana smirked.

"Huh?" Java and Hyohime said confused.

"Nevermind, let's just see if anyone might have seen where it went or where it was last seen."

(Sometime later)

"A car with an anchor? What did you smoke?" Spoke a girl while looking very confused at Martin.

"Nothing, I'm serious." he replied. "Like did you see what model it was or who was driving?"

"No." she said while looking at her phone. "I never saw anything like that."

He sighed. 'Dead end.'

"Hey chap." Spoke a girl with glasses that came next to him. "Did I hear you say a automobile with an anchor on it by chance?"

"Oh yeah, did you see it?"

"No but my brother saw before he was run over and sent to the hospital for multiple broken ribs." She said sadly.

"Ow, sorry about him."

"It's fine, but he did say something odd before being carted away."

"What?"

"Britischer Hund."

"Um….what does that mean?"

"I think it means British dog, but my knowledge of other languages isn't that good."

"Well thanks, that helps."

"But why you asking around anyway? Isn't that something the police should be doing?"

"Oh just wanted to know."

"...you're odd, sweet but odd." She said before walking away. "Later governor."

Martin waved back as Hyohime walked behind him.

"Anything?"

"Ah!" he jumped and held his chest. "Hyohime! You scared me."

"Don't I always?" She joked. "So anything on the car?"

"Well this one guy who got attacked mentioned Britischer Hund, something about a dog before he was put in the hospital."

"Martin." She deadpanned. "That's a curse used by users of the Germanic language. There is nothing involving a dog in that term."

"Well how am I supposed to know? I'm not german." he blinked and rubbed his chin. "Wait, doesn't this seem….off?"

"How so?"

"A weird car, new student, students getting attacked, and someone speaking a german curse? That's seem WAY above coincidence."

"That's true but it still could be a coincidence."

"You got me there, this reminds me of Carrie, all we'd have to do then is crush the car over and over again, but we don't know what it looks like."

"And why it has an anchor and cannons? I mean what kind of vehicle acts like a steamboat?"

"Huh?"

"I saw steamboats with cannons on it in my youth."

"Oh."

(With Diana and Java)

"Did you see any face in the car?"

"Huh?" Spoke a boy with red glasses. "What car?"

"The car that's been reported attacking people."

"You smoke? If you do I want the stuff you're huffing."

She groaned while Java tried asking the same to a few guys.

"No we haven't seen a car like that."

"And are you sure you didn't get hit in the head?"

"No?"

"Then why are you talking nonsense?"

"Maybe Java should try."

They looked confused at that while Diana noticed a student with a book on Monotheism walking by.

"Hey can you wait a sec."

"Huh? Yes?" Asked the boy confused.

"We have some questions for you."

"About what?"

"About the missing students."

"Oh that, I'm very sorry about that." He said with a sigh. "But at least they weren't killed, I hope?"

"You haven't see it have you?"

"No but I heard it around one am last night."

"Wait what? Where?!"

"Near the campus circle. I didn't know what it was but it sounded like an engine." He said before saying. "But something was off about it."

"How so?"

"It sounded like a boat, some kind of large one at that." he replied. "It sounded like someone crammed a car into a boat and both were making sounds at the same time."

"Anything else?"

"No nothing except the smell of salt water and soot." he looked at the time. "Listen I gotta get going."

"Oh ok."

"I hope Yahweh protects me for the exam." he muttered walking away and rounded a corner before he heard a familiar sound nearby.

Zoom zoom zoom zoom.

His eyes widened and he gulped in fear. 'No, it can't be.'

Zoom zoom zoom ZOOM!

He turned and paled seeing the car nearby before he started running off while praying outloud to himself.

ZOOM!

The car drove towards him before firing a harpoon with a net attached to it from the side of the car. It wrapped over him while he cried out which was heard by Diana and Java.

"What was that?"

"Boat?" Java said while sniffing the air. "Smelly."

"Yeah, like the sea." she frowned before they ran and saw the boy in a net while being dragged away. "Oh my gosh!"

"Help!"

"That's the student!" Diana aid with wide eyes before running towards the sound, only to see a mini Torah on the ground with tire tracks on it. She ran over and picked it up, but didn't see anyone else around. "He's gone."

"So is boat." spoke Java looking around while looking at the book. "What book that?"

"It's the Torah, the Jewish bible. Kind of like the Bible, but for Hebrews." she replied while looking at it. "This doesn't make any sense. Why is a car kidnapping students?"

"Eats them?"

"No, if that was true there'd at least be some residue." she shuddered. "Wait, Hebrew, boat, and sea? Java I think I'm starting to see a connection, but we need to talk to Martin and Hyohime."

"Huh?"

"Just follow me."

(Back together)

"I found a connection with this mystery car."

"That it's eating the British and Doctor Who fans?" Martin asked.

"No!" she frowned. "First there's the smell of the sea, the sound of a boat, and look at this." she held up the book. "This is what was left from the student it took who we talked to last."

"A Torah." Hyohime said looking at them. "Interesting, but from our findings it sent a girl's brother to the hospital. He said British dog in German before getting carted away."

"Hmmm, I got it!" spoke Martin. "Maybe the car is the haunted wagon who is attacking students because it hates guys. Meaning it's being possessed by the spirit of a girl who got her heart broken."

"Martin, if that's the case why the anchor and the cannons? And why attack people with a Torah AND some British guy?"

"Um…..no idea." he shrugged.

"Plus, there's something about that new guy. I mean it's weird how all this started after he showed up, and I feel like his name is reminding me of something, I just can't remember what."

"Ernst Lindemann." Martin muttered before getting a flashback. "Wait Di, remember history class? About the ships of WWII?"

"That's right!" she snapped her fingers. "I thought that name clicked, it was the captain of an old nazi officer for one of the biggest and well known ships during the time."

"The Titanic?" Hyohime asked confused.

"No, the Bismarck."

"Oh! The one that was sunk by…..the British! Of course! Now I recall!"

"But what student have to do with car?" asked Java.

"The ship was found in 1989 and the car was first made in the same year under the 1990 brand. Coincidence? I think not."

"So someone smuggled a ship into a car factory?"

"I say we go ask old schnitzel boy ourselves." spoke Martin walking away.

"What schnitzel?" Java asked confused.

(Later)

The group looked around the school and found no sign of the car or Ernst. Not even a trace of smoke or car treads.

"If there was some slime or residue maybe I could track it, but not even a ghost car is gonna leave something." frowned Martin.

"Maybe if we set some bait?" Diana said looking at Hyohime. "And we know he has a thing for the fräulein."

"Hold up, there's-"

"No way!" spoke Martin with a frown. "I'm not letting that sleaze ball kiss her hands anymore. I'd rather rub bacon grease over my face and deal with acne for the next semester."

"..."

"..."

"...thank you Martin." Hyohime said with a smile. "That was so sweet." 'What a nice guy….I think?'

"Wow Martin, you sure seem defensive." smirked Diana. "Was someone feeling a little...jealous?"

"NO!" He yelled while blushing red.

"Martin's face turn red." chuckled Java.

"Java!"

(A bit of 'persuading' later)

The group sat in a bush while Hyohime was on a bench by herself as they watched.

'Why me? This is a kuso idea!' She thought while very annoyed.

"Guten morgen." Ernst said from behind her.

She jumped while he smiled. "Oh, hi."

"I apologize for the sudden surprise, but I couldn't help but notice you seem lonely sitting here all by yourself."

"Um, I really didn't notice."

"You know, you would make a Guter Kindträger."

"...huh?"

Diana blushed while Martin felt annoyed. 'Might wanna make sure Martin doesn't find out what that means, then again….'

"So what are your thoughts on Doctor Who?"

"...huh? What do you mean fräulein?"

"It's this great british show that has a huge fanbase." She said. "And it involves time travel and aliens."

"Scheiße würdig von meinem Stiefel."

"What did he say Di?" Whispered Martin.

"Shit worthy of my boot."

"Wha-"

"Hush!"

"So Ernst, do you have a roommate or do you live alone?"

"Alone, I'm not good with people unless it's at sea."

"Based on that uniform I'm guessing your family are fans of it and the military?"

"A little, I joined the Kriegsmarine. My family was mostly part of the state, helping with the Reinheit des Landes."

"That's nice." she smiled while noting his hand move over hers. 'Keep it together, act like you're into him like Diana said.'

"But what about you? Are you from Germany as well?"

"No Japan."

"Ah, good country. Especially with its conquest of Korea."

"Yeah, but I was wondering, how did you keep your hands on a snazzy car like the one you came in? It must have cost a lot since it's pretty old."

"Oh that." He said while looking at his hat. "I just Bekam es, wenn mein Schiffe Metall in einen Laden gebracht und geschmolzen, um es zu bilden. Nicht viel."

"So that's it!" whispered Diana.

"What?" asked Java.

"The car IS the ship." she replied. "Martin, get the net ready, it's time we make our move."

"Ok, but how can a ship be a car?"

"Not all of it, just parts of it."

"So fräulein, would you care for a little ride?"

"Um I don't know, I have a appointment with my roommate."

"You mean the blond? He's fine, but he's a Dummkopf, eine Schönheit wie dich zu haben." He said before kissing her cheek.

Martin bristled with anger while selecting the right gadget.

"X-Rod selected." spoke the U-Watch before he grabbed it and stood up before the end of it fired out a net.

Ernst looked at it before it went right through him. "Was zum Teufel?"

"Ok not what I was hoping for." he admitted while Hyohime stood up and moved over them.

"Judes! You're all Judes!" He yelled before running away.

"After him!" spoke Martin before they started chasing him. "He's going for his car! Hyohime can you try and cut him off?"

"I can try." She said before running after him, only to hear something coming her way.

ZOOM!

"What the?"

ZOOM!

The car came out of nowhere while it looked like it had cannons on the top along with smaller anti aircraft guns on its sides.

They moved out of the way while Hyohime sprouted her wings and flew up as it nearly crashed into her.

The car then fired at her with missiles and bullets that looked eroded and covered in crusted sea life.

She let out a loud screech while Martin saw Ernst and pushed a button on his U-Watch.

"Turbo Bungee selected." before the grappling hook shot out and tried grabbing the man.

Only for him to get hooked by the anchor and was dragged into the car's trunk.

"Martin!" cried out the others while Java ran and grabbed the chain before pulling as the car tried driving with Hyohime's screeching hitting it on the roof.

The car stopped before it suddenly started to open its hood to reveal a massive cannon which fired at Hyohime and caused her to fall to the ground with eroded iron wrapping around her body like chains.

"Java try to flip it!" called out Diana.

"Can't, Java busy!" he groaned before the car turned and started dragging him. "Waaaah!"

ZOOM!

Diana looked around before throwing a rock at the car. "Hey! Over here you Nazi bastard!"

The car made a swift turn before going full speed at the girl.

She jumped and started running while Hyohime struggled in the chains.

'I need to get this kuso chain off!' She thought before trying to peck it off. "Ow!"

"Java no like this ride!" called the caveman before spotting something glowing on the side of the trunk before part of it fell off and he saw someone roll out. "Martin!"

"Ahhh!" he rolled and looked wet while shivering and holding the I-Cutter. "I-I-I-I-C-Cutter, d-d-d-don't leave home without it."

"Martin ok?!" He called while trying to hold on for dear life.

"J-Just c-cold….a-and c-covered i-i-i-in salt water." he shivered before moving over near Hyohime and used the knife to cut through the chains with ease.

"Thanks." She said while getting up. "But what happened?"

"It's the inside of the Bismarck." He shivered. "And it's cold and full of students."

"Wait what?"

"The students are being held up in a cell like it's on the ship, I tried cutting a way out and got here."

"But what about the other students?"

"Didn't have time. But I think I have an idea." He said before eyeing an electrical tower near the end of the local woods. "But I need some cover."

"I'll keep its attention." she flew up. "Hey Ernst! You didn't know, but I've got jewish grandparents!"

The car stopped before grinning a dark blue aura as its cannons and guns got as big as a real ships, and they were pointed at her.

ZOOOOOM!

She let out a loud scream while Martin held the knife out before it fired a small beam that hit one of the back tires.

"Catch me you idiot! And did you know I think you're a teme with no wienerschnitzel!"

The car took aim and started to fire like mad.

"Java! Try to push it over!" called Martin.

Java charged before knocking the car a bit.

"Try it again!"

He let out a battle cry and slammed into the car while grabbing it from below and started lifting it up.

The car zoomed even more as it fired one round into the clock tower and destroyed it indefinitely.

"Martin!" Diana yelled. "Hurry up or we might get caught!"

"I know I know! Just hold on!" he spoke before the tire he was focusing on broke and Java got it on it's side.

ZOOM!

"This might sting a little." Martin said.

ZOOOOM!

ZAP!

The car got shocked by one of Martin's electronic gadgets as it actually caused a reaction which made it erode the paint and expose the crusty metal.

"Hyohime! Scream!"

She took a deep breath before crying out. " _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

The car started to vibrate wildly before exploding into smaller car parts as the metal started to erode into nothing, leaving only the wheel, the entire trunk, and a Nazi Kriegsmarine metal, which was almost brand new.

As for the students? Well….they kind of landed in the nearby forest due to the explosion. Lucky no one was hurt.

"That was one big explosion." Martin muttered in shock while using the U-Watch to shield him and the others from the shrapnel and the heat.

Hyohime panted while landing and morphed back. "That actually put some pressure on my throat."

"Are you ok?"

"Nothing some water can't fix." She said with a thumbs up. "And maybe some sake."

"Was that last part a joke?"

"Maybe." She teased before picking up the metal. "So much trouble from this little thing."

"And to me." Martin muttered. "Stupid friend stealing jerk."

Diana panted from the running while Java was relieved from the car's stubbornness. "Finally."

"Java, need nap." He said while feeling like taking a ten day nap.

"I hope Mom has a plan to fix all of this."

"Indeed I do agent Mystery." came her voice right behind him.

"Ah!" He jumped and turned around. "Don't do that!"

"Don't worry about my appearances, just worry about heading to class. My men will clean this up, along with taking any cursed objects to Warehouse 13 for containment." she looked at the metal and chuckled. "It's been years since I've seen this much ghostly presence in just a few parts. Seems like the whole shipload wouldn't leave and clung to them even when it became part of this car."

"So it wasn't just the captain?"

"No, more like a collection of hundreds of sailors that made a single consciousness while using a body of their central authority figure." She said. "In short it was just a ball of ghosts with a single goal and mindset. None of the captains actual spirit influenced the car, just the other souls."

'Still don't get it.' They all thought in confusion.

"Not to worry though, I'll make sure none of them get out and call in some experts to try and exorcise them for good."

"Well who are they?"

"Warehouse 13 and some people from the Vatican." She said before taking the metal. "But I think you should head to class."

That's when they realized it was the last class of the day, and they were LATE! With that in mind they rushed off.

Mom looked on before looking at the metal. "The only thing left is to find out who created that car."

When they got to class Martin and Hyohime sighed in relief.

"You're late." The professor frowned. "And it's the end of my class as well."

"Sorry."

"You'll have all week end to be sorry. And since you missed out on my algebra test you both will take it on Saturday, six o'clock am on the dot."

They groaned.

"And you shall be studying after you take the exam for next week's midterm. So I suggest you focus." She said before leaving the classroom. "And lock up before you go."

They groaned while slamming their heads into the counter.

"Kuso!"

"Damn it!"

And so another mission was done, and a new one begins. Have fun~


	5. Chapter 5

Martin's love twist V2

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Scotland-

A plane was flying over the land of Scotland while inside a small crate shook, unnoticed by the pilot. Some sratching was heard while a hole was seen until some wood broke off and two eyes looked around with a dark snicker.

-Torrinton-

Java grunted while trying not to fall as he was busy carrying in a new metal cart using a dolly. "Ugh...heavy box."

Walking by was Martin eating a chocolate bar and noticed. "Hey Java, whatcha doing?"

"Moving box." He grunted while trying to move the dolly up some stairs.

"Need a hand?"

"No Java fine." He said while not noticing the box was slipping.

"You sure?"

"Java sure." He said before the box fell off and landed on the floor below.

CRASH!

They jumped while Java groaned since the cart was a little dented from the impact. The box opened from the collision as several students saw it was a fridge with a massive dent in the center of it.

"Oooh, that's not gonna buff out so easy."

"Java need break."

"What, you? That's crazy talk." he waved off.

"Java feel like Java's back go out from lifting fridge."

"Really? But you're fine right now." Martin said slapping his back.

CRACK!

"AHHHHHH!" Java cried out as his back gave out and he fell to the floor in pain. "Java's….back….can't….move…."

"Oh crap." he winced just as Diana rounded the corner.

"Hey Ma- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"

"Um…." he gulped.

(One explication later)

"You did what to Java?!"

"Hey it was an accident."

"But now Java's in the hospital!"

"I swear I'll make it up to him!"

"Yeah in about ten weeks!" She growled as Hyohime walked into the room.

"Oh, did I come at a bad time?" She asked while holding a bag of rice balls.

"Where'd you get those?" asked Martin.

"From town. Flew there in the cover of a thick fog." 'And flying under a airplane.'

"Well Martin here just landed Java in the hospital with a bad back."

"Accidentally! You make it sound like I planned it."

"How bad?" Hyohime asked.

"Ten weeks."

"...baka." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey!"

"Just saying." Hyohime sighed. "I mean I didn't do that to Diana when I took her toothbrush that one….oops."

"Wait you did what?!"

"Um….rice ball?"

Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep.

"Hang on, it's Mom." Martin said while getting a hologram of Mom on his U-Watch.

" _Agents, I got a mission for you. Huh? Where's Java?_ "

"In the hospital for an accident." he quickly said. "Also, how come we seem to be getting messages like this? We usually go through a portal and head straight to your office."

" _Redecorating. One of my latest experiments on genetic alien life got loose again. And now I have to clean it._ " She groaned. " _And no it's not 626, I didn't make that alien._ "

"Who?" asked Hyohime confused.

" _An alien with supercomputer intellect that now lives on Hawaii. Look up the movie._ " Mom said before getting serious. " _Speaking of movies, Martin do you recall the 1943 canceled movie Gremlins by Roald Dahl?_ "

"Uh…..no."

" _Well it was based on a book called The Gremlins. And apparently someone just had an experience with a 'Gremlin' over the airways of Scotland._ "

"Ah Scotland." Hyohime smiled. "What great haggis I had back then." 'Yum!'

"Gremlin? A real one?" smiled Martin. "Wow, I've never seen one in person, do you think they're as small like in the movies?"

" _No._ " she frowned. " _Not cute, more like the size of a child with teleportation powers and a hatred for anything mechanical._ "

"Huh, but that's not big."

" _They grow when they get mad. Some have grown to the size of a full grown man on some accounts._ "

"Oh."

" _And they have been causing accidents on the airways for years, but apparently this one is more chaotic than the usual Gremlin._ "

"Did they say how many they saw?"

" _From one passenger it was about ten or fifteen. Give or take a few more unaccounted reports._ "

"So what are we going to do?"

" _I've set a portal to get you there, but don't be surprised if the airfield is a bit busy, this incident has them a little jumpy._ " Mom said while a portal appeared on the wall. " _And be careful, the portal system has been on the fritz lately. Meaning you might find yourself somewhere off course or in a different direction._ "

"Uh, maybe I'll stay here, you know to keep Java company." spoke Diana.

"Why? You're not afraid of the sky right?" Martin asked.

"I'm not!"

" _Well you better get going. The Gremlins might start an international incident if it starts destroying certain airplanes._ "

"We're on it."

Beep.

"Hang on." Hyohime ate the rest of the rice balls and tossed the bag away. "Alright, let's get going."

Martin nodded before getting thrown through the portal by the girl as he landed in an airport in Edinburgh, Scotland. Upside down and above a conveyor belt. This of course lead to him falling down on it while Hyohime popped her head out and looked around before jumping down...

"Ow!"

On Martin's back.

"Sorry Martin."

'Is this karma from earlier? It was an accident!' He thought while Hyohime moved off his back as her ass grazed his face a little bit.

"So this is an modern airport?" She said looking around. "Kind of smelly compared to a ship's yard."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Martin looked around while smelling the pretzel and haggis smell in the air. 'Yep, Scotland.'

"So ever been to Scotland before Martin?"

"Nope." he spoke getting off the belt. "Come on, let's see if we can find someone, usually this place would be packed, but there's no workers here."

Hyohime nodded while following Martin. They looked around with no one in sight and headed out while seeing men at work near the planes, but none were taking off. "Odd."

Martin then noticed a woman in a pilot's uniform walking passed them. "Excuse me ma'am."

"Yes laddie?" She asked in a thick Scottish accent. "How can I help you?"

"Could you tell us why this place looks….empty?"

"Out of town? Because the craziness of the planes here have been out of control. And I'm a blooming highlander!" she frowned.

"We mean can you be more clear?" asked Hyohime.

"Beats me, all I've heard from some of the jackasses here is that they saw something small and furry and then these things started getting out of control. Honestly them guys are drinking too much coffee."

"Maybe sake?"

"No, maybe beer, but not sake. That stuff doesn't have enough OOMPH to knock out a full grown bull!" She said while taking a canister and drank it. "Ah! That's the stuff lassy!"

"Do you know where exactly they saw them?" asked Martin while sweat dropping.

"Beats me, but if you want more information ask Pilot Fal Cully. He was the one that started there's rumors of a furry rat in a box." She said before falling on the ground. "WOO! That's a hammer of a good beer!"

'I could make a joke here, but I'm not gonna.' he thought. "Uh, can you tell us where we can find him?"

"In the hic." She said while pointing to the airport. "Hic waiting area….234 hic!"

Hyohime blinked as the woman passed out. "Um….can't hold your booze?"

"Boo."

(Later)

They walked over to said area while Martin rubbed his chin.

"I wonder if these gremlins will look like the ones in the movies, if that's true don't get them wet, at all." he spoke while pulling out a poster of the first movie.

"Then why didn't more of these things pop up when they hijacked the planes?" Hyohime asked. "Plus wouldn't there be tons of them out there right now if that was the case?"

"Not necessarily, in the movie the sunlight was deadly to them, oh and you couldn't feed them after midnight or they'd….well imagine losing hair and getting all green and scaly."

She looked at herself. "Like my feet? And if they were weak against sunlight then why are the planes down in the morning? Plus they have to make flights in the morning and night."

"Hmm….oh! Maybe they got contaminated like in movie two and grew immune." he smiled. "Maybe they even grew wings like one of them, that'd explain how they can stay in the air."

"Or they can be a completely different species and the movie was a complete joke."

"Come on Hyohime, I've done my best research from movies, tv, comics, and even the occasional anime. How else did you think I stuck around this long?"

"By reading a book?"

He faltered at that. "Comics are books!"

"Manga maybe, but why not read an actual book?"

"I do, I just stick with the forms of media that show so much more."

"You mean show nothing but fighting and action?"

"No!"

"So you watch movies about love and romance?"

He was about to talk when he saw a young man in a pilot's uniform drinking some beer from a large glass mug and sitting on a chair near waiting area 234. "Wait, that looks like the guy."

"I'm king of the world!" The man cried out with a laugh. "Fear the king of the air ha ha ha!"

"You mean the drunk?"

He turned and hiccuped. "No! I mean of the air! Who are you two?"

"Martin Mystery and this is Hyohime Fujiwara." Martin said.

"Like the mountain? Because that is one beautiful mountain." He said while hiccuping.

"Can you tell us about something small and furry you saw?"

"Like a bush hic?" He staggered. "Or like a bitch? Because those things are evil hic!"

"Something tiny and fast, did they have wings? What about claws?" asked Martin.

"Haha ha! You're funny lassy."

"I'm a guy."

"Whatever you say hic." he said before looking at Hyohime. "Woo, what a beauty."

"Look, do you know where you saw them or not?" she frowned.

"My plane had a problem. Hic, the rats the last passenger stored away was a blooming hic ass!"

Martin groaned. "Can you just give us a direction?"

He pointed to the plane already in the gateway. "There's your direction little lassy."

Martina and Hyohime walked towards it while small shadowy figures ran by the side in the building, which Hyohime noticed via the sound of small footsteps.

"Stop." She said while trying to hear the sounds. "No sudden movements."

Martin stopped while looking around at the random parts and crates while not hearing anything. "What is it?"

"Just hush!"

Pitter patter.

The sounds moved a little before they stopped suddenly.

"..." Hyohime kept looking for the sound for a few minutes before sighing. "Must have been a rat."

"Or maybe the scary gremlins." spoke Martin using a flashlight under his face and trying to sound creepy.

PUNCH!

"Ow!"

"Don't do that!" She said while clutching her chest. "I have a weak heart when it comes to that fear kuso!"

He rubbed his nose. 'Note to self, keep her away from scary movie friday.'

"But are you afraid of rats?" She asked innocently.

"Course not."

"Not even baby rats?"

"No but I am afraid of losing my sis. Just don't tell Di about that."

"I won't." Hyohime said while crossing her fingers.

Pitter patter.

"There it is again!"

Pitter patter, pitter patter.

They looked around while Martin could hear some low snickering.

Pitter patter.

"Heeeeee!" Cried out a small orange green child sized creature with pointed ears, long claw like limbs, a long opposable tail with a hook on it, and shark like teeth as it jumped towards Martin from the vents above. "HEEE HA HA!"

"Woah!" he went wide eyed and jumped back while it swiped at him before it's tail lashed out and pulled the U-Watch from his wrist. "Hey! Give that back!"

"He he." It said before playing with the U-Watch and caused it to explode. "Woo ha ha ha!"

"No!" he cried out with anime tears. "Mom is gonna kill me."

Hyohime opened her mouth and let out a loud scream at the creature.

It fell back before running away as it threw some parts at them, very VERY large ones at that.

"Duck!" he spoke as they jumped to avoid the stuff while the creature laughed and ran over before pulling a switch which turned the lights on, and revealed numerous others with their heads seeable behind the junk and all snickering.

They looked at the two before grinning and put their middle fingers right in front of them. "Woo he he heeee!"

"Hyohime?"

"On it." She said before screaming at the creatures.

They fell back while running in every direction.

"Don't let them get away!" he ran over near a lever and pulled it before the hangar doors started closing.

The creatures went into the vents and into the pipes as a straggler found itself trapped and alone.

"Woo…..he he? He he he!"

"Gotcha." grinned Martin reaching for it, only for the gremlin to bite him on the finger. "YEOW!"

"Ha ha!" It laughed before getting grabbed by the tail by Hyohime. "He he he!"

"Baka yokai."

The creature struggled while trying to bite its way out, but was pulled on the tail each time.

"Wow, never knew gremlins had hooked tails." spoke Martin rubbing his finger. "Maybe that's something I could add to the Legendex, oh wait I can't because they broke the watch!" he glared at it.

"He he he pffff!"

"It really hates you Martin."

"Gee I didn't notice." he rolled his eyes.

The gremlin then licked its nose. "Mmm, he he."

"Ew." he rubbed his nose while Hyohime grinned. "Not one word."

She chuckled before seeing the little buggered trying to bite her hand. She then slapped it on the head. "No, bad yokai!"

"Mmm...ha he."

"Alright, we need to try and get the gremlins back, but how we beat them for good is gonna be hard since I can't look them up on the Legendex."

"Well if they can handle sun then it won't work obviously. Isn't there any weakness those comics of yours said?"

"Besides cutting them up with a light saber, no clue."

"A what saber?"

"He he?"

"Well….maybe we can wing it. We just need to get them all together and catch them before they can get away."

"But how? They can rip through metal like paper."

"Well if these guys like to mess with tech, we'll use that."

"Heeeeee!" The gremlin said before getting slapped.

"Bad yokai, bad."

"He ha."

(Later)

Martin grunted while he tugged on a pile of junk to the middle of the airport while Hyohime had a rope with the gremlin tied up tight and keeping the claws away. "Hear anything?"

"Nope."

"He he." It growled with an annoyed look.

"Keep that guy under control, if he cries out he'll alert the others and we'll be back to square one."

"He he."

Pitter patter.

They looked at each other and ran over while hiding behind some suitcases while making sure the gremlin's mouth was covered.

"He." A gremlin said while eating a bra that it took from a broken suitcase. It and the others noticed the pile of undamaged machinery and grinned while walking over.

"Heeeee!" They cried out before jumping into the pile and ran away with them, leaving the pile clean as a whistle.

"Martin?" blinked Hyohime. "What was the plan exactly?"

"To catch them." He said while surprised about the creatures superspeed.

"But they were faster than a Tengu on sake."

He facepalmed while the gremlin snickered. "I was hoping an idea would come to me."

"Did it?"

"No."

"He he ha!" It laughed while sticking its tongue out at him. "Pfff!"

He growled. "Keep that up and I'm gonna tie that tongue up!"

"He he." It laughed before licking its eyeball.

"Martin, what if we tried to make them follow us somewhere?"

"Oh….how?"

She pointed to the gremlin. "Use the yokai."

"He?"

"If we use it as bait then we can knock them out with my voice."

"But that would get them attacking us."

She deflated. "Kuso."

"Hmmm, wait! I got it." he grinned before grabbing the gremlin and started running off. "Follow me!"

"Heeeee!"

(Later)

"Why are we looking through people's belongings?"

"We need technology not broken or messed with, like cameras, laptops, even Ipods will work."

The gremlin looked at the boxes while seeing a phone and looked very distressed. "Heeeeeeeee!"

"Hush yokai!"

"He he he heee!"

Martin smiled while pulling out a laptop and a few phones while Hyohime found a couple of game systems. "Alright, follow me to the tower where they talk to the pilots."

"The control tower?"

"Yes."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"We need it to try and let them know where we're at."

"But Martin they are too fast!"

"We still need to try." He said before the gremlin spat a booger at his face.

"He he!"

"I swear I'm tempted to fly this guy all the way to the arctic!"

"Pfffff!"

"Why you little!"

"Calm down. It's not worth it." she spoke up. "Let's just go before they find us."

(Later)

They went up into the tower while noticing a storm was coming by on the far west side of the city. Martin looked around and rubbed his head. "Now...how do I work this thing?"

"No idea, I never been at an airport before." Hyohime said with equal amazement.

"He he."

Martin pushed a button and picked up a radio. "Hello? Is this thing on?"

Zizzzz.

"Hello?"

Zizzzzzz.

"Black sheep goes baa?"

Zizzzzz.

"Fat Albert with a can?"

Zizzzzzzz.

"He he." The gremlin said while eye rolling a little.

Zizzz….beep.

"What are you doing Martin?"

"Trying to see if I can get their attention." He said before speaking into it. "Hey gremlins, we have a sale up here. Come and get it!"

"Heee!" A loud cry sounded from every direction.

"Hyohime keep a grip on him, we're going!" spoke Martin before running down the stairs. "Hurry!"

"Right!" She said before grabbing the gremlin tight as she ran down the stairs.

"HEEEEEEE!"

"We gotta get to that plane!" Martin cried out while pointing to a large passenger plane.

"Wait what? But why?"

"Just trust me and keep running!"

(At the airplane)

"Wait, do you even know how to fly this metal contraption?"

"I did play a great game on space invaders, so this shouldn't be any different." He said before getting into the cockpit and found it was COMPLETELY different from his game. "Or not."

"HEEEEE!"

"He he ha."

"Hyohime keep them back until I get this thing started! We can't let them tear this thing apart until we get it up in the air."

She nodded before heading towards the door and screamed at them.

They fell back while many more ran towards the plane.

"Come on, work." muttered Martin hitting random buttons.

Zeeeeeeeomm! Zooom!

The engines turned while the plane started to move a little.

"Yes! I knew I had an idea." He said before moving the plane down the runway before noticing that it took a little longer than normal to get enough speed to get off the ground. "Hyohime try to see if they'll get in by using the machines!"

She looked and saw them turning the machines into a large slingshot as they lined up to get sent flying at the plane.

"HEEEE!"

CRASH!

"What was that Hyohime?"

"They're getting on!"

"Perfect! Toss the devices at the end of the plane and make sure they go after them! Then make sure they can't move if you use your scream!"

"Ok!" She yelled. She saw them climb in and chucked the stuff near the back of the plane. "Hey look! A new phone completely undamaged!"

"Heee!" One cried out as the rest started to climb towards her.

"HEEE!"

"Keep their attention on the stuff until they're all in!"

Hyohime then threw a DS at one. "Free game conning your way!"

"Heee!"

"Heeee!"

"Heee!" One said while licking its eyeball.

She kept doing this until her arms were empty and they crowded around the items tearing and opening them up.

"Now scream!"

" **AHHHHHHHHHH!** " She screamed as the gremlins got a direct hit to their sensitive ears.

"HA HE HA!"

Martin winced while the plane started to slowly lift off the ground and move up towards the sky.

As they got up into the sky the gremlins started to lay on the ground in pain as Hyohime started to get tired.

'I can't keep this up.' She thought as the plane went to about 500 feet.

"Ha he!"

"He ha!"

Martin gritted his teeth while the controls felt hard to handle and the gremlin they took hopped up and down while carrying a sheet of old paper. 'Come on, I gotta hurry up and figure what to do with these guys!'

As he looked at the paper he noticed the name Gremlin on it along with a description on it.

"He he?" It said while hopping a little bit more.

"Give me that." he spoke while the pressure was changing and making him sink into the seat. "Let's see, nature spirits. Very powerful, wait, hates technology? Oh that's why they do it."

"He?"

Martin slowly got the plane to turn down while seeing Hyohime was slowly stopping her screaming. He looked at the paper and read fast. 'Nature spirits who tend to take apart technology for annoyance and fun, but others believe it's their way of trying to preserve nature, that's it!'

" **Ahhhhh** hhh….ah….ah….ah….h…."

"He?" They said before getting back up. "He he?"

"He?" One said before licking its nose.

"Martin, please tell me you got something." she got out while backing up near the seats.

"Just one, but I need you to trust me."

"Trust you? Why?"

"Because I might get us killed if I mess this up!" he spoke before quickly turning the plane, making all of them lean to the left while he tried to follow the instructions on the paper.

"Heee!"

"Weeeee!" One said with its arms in the air.

"Ahhh!" 'Oh I'm going to get sick!'

"Martin!" Hyohime turned into her true form to use her talons to hang onto the floor. "What's your plan!?"

He turned the plane to the right before the plane suddenly ducked a little.

"HEEEEE!"

"WEEEE!"

"If my hunch is right, we're almost there!" Martin said before causing the plane to drop.

Beep beep beep beep!

"HEEEE!"

"WEEEE!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"MARTIN!"

"ALMOST THERE!" He yelled before a small patch of green could be seen from the cockpit window. He held on while getting up from the seat. "Hyohime we gotta get out!"

She nodded before running to the door as the tied up gremlin got freed and jumped onto Martin as they ran to the exit.

ZEEEER!

Hyohime flew out while Martin held onto her talons….

CRASH!

Just as the plane crashed to the ground with a loud boom as it left a smothering crater in its wake.

Martin winced while Hyohime flew them back to the airport and spotted the gremlins running off into the forest. "Phew, that might have gone bad."

"Agreed."

"He he." The gremlin on Martin's back said in agreement.

"Hang on, I'll circle back and drop that toad off."

"He ha." It said shaking its head. "He he."

"I think it doesn't want to leave. Maybe Mom might take it."

"Fine, but if he tries to lick me I'm dropping him."

(A little while later)

"Heeee?" The gremlin said while in a containment box as it waved at the two agents. "He?"

"Well, this'll be the first gremlin we'll have in captivity." remarked Mom while two other agents carried him off. "Hopefully he doesn't get out like that leprechaun we had for a month."

"You had a what?" Hyohime said confused as Martin was having a storm cloud over his head. "Martin? What's wrong?"

"The U-Watch…."

"I did think it was odd you weren't wearing it, let me guess, it got taken apart?"

"More like exploded." He groaned.

"Well you're gonna have to go a little bit without it until you can get a new one." She said. "And that won't be until the delta exam."

"UGH!"

"Can't he get one before then?"

"It takes a month to find the material, five years to create it and another four years to get it functioning without a explosion that could possibly wipe out a major city."

They paled hearing that while imagining them blowing up.

"But you have a chance to get a delta U-Watch if you can get that completed. Until then use the books and your natural abilities as an agent for the time being."

"So can we get a flight home?" Martin asked.

"You sure you two wouldn't like the alone time?" she smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Both blushed at the implication.

"I-It's fine!"

"S-Stop being a baka!"

Mom sent her a glare which shut the siren up. "Care to repeat that Agent?"

"Eep."

"I thought so."

"Hee." The gremlin said before moving its ears to look like Martin's hair. "He he ha."

'Weird little gremlin.'

"So about the flight?" Hyohime asked.

Mom just chuckled before walking away.

"...oh no." She paled while looking at Martin. "You aren't getting on my back!"

"Why?"

"...ugh. Fine, but don't tug my feathers too hard."

"What do you take me for?"

"A human with a strange fascination with planes and crashing them."

"Hey!"


	6. Chapter 6

Martin's love twist V2

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-In a hospital room at midnight-

It was silent in the building while an elderly man was tossing and turning and groaning since the bed felt too lump on his bad back.

He groaned before trying to call the nurse, but was too weak with an illness to move his arm. 'Do I gotta go another night without any sleep?' he thought before hearing the door open and turned before sighing with relief.

"Hello George, having trouble sleeping again I take it?"

"Yes, I really feel annoyed at this Doctor." He groaned. "And my back hurts from the lumps."

"Well not to worry, I've got an extra dose of painkillers to help." the figure smiled pulling out a small pill bottle and dropped some out with them looking green and handed them to the man.

"Is this the regular painkillers?"

"No, but they are ten times better than the other painkillers I prescribed to you." he replied as the man took them and popped them in his mouth before taking some water to get them down. "And they work much faster."

George looked at his hands while feeling very strange. "Ugh, so...bitter."

"All good medicine is bitter." the doctor replied while the man started to feel his back grow less tense and found it easier to stay still on the bed.

"I feel so...goood mura." He said as his eyes started to become milky white as he started to groan like a dead animal.

"And all medicine has side effects." they smirked while the camera moved away.

-Torrington-

Martin looked at his hand while feeling empty without his U-watch. 'Stupid gremlin.'

"Martin." Hyohime said while walking out from the bathroom. "Showers open."

"Oh, um thanks." he replied absently while standing up and walking by her without even noticing her towel clad body.

'Must be the gremlin incident.' She thought before drying off and looked at the clock, causing her to panic. "Martin! We have thirty minutes to get to the hospital!"

"Huh? Wait, why do we gotta go there?"

"Java's still at the hospital! And I think he's going into surgery!"

"Oh right….fuck!" he cursed running out of the bathroom, but forgot he took his pants off first.

"..." she jaw dropped at the scene while blushing red. "M-MARTIN YOU ERO BAKA!"

"Huh? Oh shit! Sorry!" he covered his groin before running back and grabbed his pants before stumbling as he put them back on.

"Y-You Kokkuheddo!" (Cock head)

"I get it! Let's go!"

(At the hospital)

"Sorry but visiting hours are over." Spoke a nurse while looking at a magazine.

"You literally just started." frowned Diana.

"So?" She said flatly.

"Just let us in."

"Do you have illnesses?"

"No." Hyohime frowned.

"Any history of mental illnesses?"

"Does having a step brother who's too caught up in his comics and monster movies count?"

"Hey!"

"No, now if he has a fetish for cars and car crashes then yes."

"Just let us in baka!"

"I'm not a beaver."

"Excuse me, what's all the commotion?" asked a doctor with short brown hair and glasses walking over curious.

"Oh doctor Sam, it's nothing just three people trying to get in. Nothing special."

"Marcy, it's visiting hours." he sighed. "Who are you three here to visit?"

"Java."

"And that's why I think they are nuts." The nurse said. "Java is an island not a person."

"I think they mean the patient Java."

She looked up. "We have one?"

"Yes."

"...did I forget my medicine again?"

"You did."

"Fuck!"

"Language, maybe take some time to go take them." he chuckled. "As for you three, follow me and I'll show you to your friend."

They nodded while Hyohime gave Marcy the bird.

(Later)

"Is he out of surgery?"

"Who's in surgery?"

"Java."

"Oh that, he wasn't in surgery he was sent to get a cast." he replied. "Marcy has a tendency to….have some memory issues from time to time."

"Short or long term?" Diana asked.

"Both." He said while Martin looked at Hyohime with a stink eye.

"What?"

"You told me it was surgery."

"I didn't know!" She huffed in embarrassment.

He sighed a little as they got to a hospital room with the number _444_. When it opened they saw Java in a bed with a cast around his foot. "Hey Java, how you doing?"

"Java's foot hurt." He groaned while feeling very itchy. "Java can't scratch it."

"You shouldn't. If you do the infection might occurs and you don't want to have a missing leg now right?" asked Diana while taking a seat. "You gotta let it heal up and then they'll take the cast off, you just gotta deal with it for now."

Java grumbled while very itchy still.

"And we have cake." Hyohime said while holding a bag of rice balls. "And it has chocolate in them."

GROOOWL!

"Aren't those just rice balls?" asked Martin.

"Yes and they are like cakes, but tastier." She smiled.

"Ice creams better."

"No rice balls."

Diana sighed while taking the bag. "Don't start a fight." she took one out and handed it to Java who bit into it with gusto. "I take it the hospital food really isn't all that great, is it?"

He nodded while eating the food.

(Sometime later)

Java was reading a small magazine since the others left, but at the moment he had no idea what it said and was just trying to look at the pictures. He then looked at a picture of a red cloaked figure kicking a black cloaked figure with his food.

In the comic it read as followed:

" _Ha! You got the boot today!_ "

" _Yonker!_ "

' _I hope you learn how to use tentacles on me Yui._ '

"Java don't get it." He said before seeing the red cloaked figure looking at him.

" _And to cave men out there, lock your doors and look for seasonal-_ "

Punch!

" _Ow!_ "

" _Too much info Omni!_ "

" _You little!_ "

"Ugh…..ugh…." spoke a low moan from outside the room.

Java blinked and looked to the window to see a person's figure slowly moving by. "Hello? Someone there?"

"Ugh….ugh…." the figure walked by while groaning like a dead bear.

Java looked confused before seeing another one walking by and groaned as well. He tried standing up and stumbled while hopping on one leg over and held the door before slowly opening it. When he looked outside his eyes widened while letting out a terrified cry.

(Next day)

"Morning Java. Sleep well?" Asked the doctor while Java was shaking in fear in his bed.

"N-N-N-No sleep….s-s-s-scary monsters…." he spoke while looking pale.

"Monsters?" He asked confused.

"B-Big green monsters!"

He sighed. "It's just side effects from the painkillers." he pulled some out and handed them to Java. "Once you get use to them then you won't be bothered at all. Besides, it's time to take your medicine, before you know it that leg of yours will be healed in no time."

"B-But I'm not in pain." Java gulped.

"You should." He said before a nurse came in with some breakfast, which was a pile of eggs. "It will help your body in the long run."

"Well…..ok."

Doctor Sam nodded while the nurse gave him the tray of eggs. "Then I'll go get your medicine."

-Torrington-

"Say Diana, do you think I could ask you to give me a massage?" Hyohime asked the girl.

"Why?"

"You look a little stressed and I heard massages help a lot with stress."

"Then wouldn't it be you asking to give me one if I look more stressed out?"

"..." she blushed a little before Martin walked in with a massive textbook in his hands.

"Ugh! I hate,"

CRASH!

"The Iliad!" He groaned while dropping the book on the table with a loud crash.

"Then why are you carrying it?" asked Diana with a raised eyebrow.

"It's my project, sirens in history."

"Isn't the Odyssey the one with the sirens?"

"...fuck!"

They sweatdropped as Hyohime looked at the clock.

"I think it's time to check on Java."

"Seems my project is gonna have to wait." he shrugged before tossing the book on the bed. "Let's go see him."

"As long as you don't forget your pants." Diana chuckled as Hyohime blushed red.

"DIANA!"

(At the hospital)

"Sorry, but the hospital is not open, come back later." Marcy said while reading a playboy magazine.

They blushed while Martin got an idea and moved forward.

"Hey, did you know there's a garage sale going on down the street?"

"No, does it have dildos and used panties?"

"Um yes?" He said before she ran out of the area screaming with joy.

"I'M COMING PANITES!"

They looked at the dust cloud while feeling a little uncomfortable with the fact she just left to get used panties.

"Martin?"

"Yeah Hyohime?"

"Never let me stay here, especially with a woman like that."

"I think the hospital needs new staff members." remarked Diana with a shiver. 'Does she-no! Don't think about it!'

"Agreed, but I think she's a little….bonkers. Like Marvin bonkers."

"Even he's not that bonkers."

Hyohime cocked her head while looking at the notebook that was left and saw that there was pictures of used panties in it. 'Oh god! What's wrong with this woman?!'

(Later)

They walked into the room and noticed that Java was smiling and hopping on his good leg with ease.

"Ha ha ha! Good leg." He laughed while hopping a little more before doing a handstand.

"Java! You're healed!"

"Java feels better." He said while getting up and grinned. But something was a little odd as one of his eyes was milky white. "Java feel pumped up."

"But how? This is impossible." Diana said while trying to make sense of this.

"Medicine help get rid of pain, but doctor still say Java have to wear this. Good news, it no itch." he replied while sitting back down with a smile.

"Wow, guess that doc knows his stuff, maybe I should get a broken leg and go back to school all healed up in one day. That'll turn some heads." grinned Martin.

"That's a horrible idea!"

Hyohime noticed the different colored eye and asked. "Why is your eye milky white?"

"Java confused."

"Yeah what's up with that Java?" Martin asked as he noticed the eye as well.

He cocked his head. "Huh?"

"Have you looked in a mirror?"

"No, why?" He asked confused before looking at the window and saw his eye. "AHHH!" He fell to the ground. "Java blind!"

"How many fingers do I have?" asked Diana holding up three while covering his other eye.

He blinked it. "Three."

"Then you're not blind."

"But why is the eye white?"

"I can answer that." spoke the doctor walking in. "You see the pain meds I'm having Java take also have a side effect of effecting the color of the pupil, to the point where it looks like the eye is blind, but it in no way actually affects his sight. Not to worry, once he's healed up and done taking them, the color should return to normal in no time."

"Pain medicine?" Hyohime asked. "I never heard of medicine that could heal a person instantaneous."

"Oh well it doesn't do it instantly, it takes a few seconds, and it's not permanent. It's a new one we started using here and it's quite effective."

"Doctor! Doctor!" called an old man in the hall with a smile. "I'm feeling up for a run around the hospital, care to join me?"

"Sure just let me give Java his medicine."

"Alright whipper snapper."

The teens looked confused while doctor Sam gave Java his medicine.

"Now if you'll excuse me I must be off." He said before running out of the room like a marathon runner.

"He's odd." Hyohime sweatdropped before taking a whiff of the medicine. She gagged and held her nose. "And that thing stinks!"

"Huh?"

"It smells like a jackals ass, but worse!"

"And you know that how?" asked Diana with a sweatdrop.

"Let's just say before I left Japan I had a job at a zoo and leave it like that." She said with a shutter. 'Not the unko!' (Shit!)

Martin sniffed. "Well hospital's don't smell like flowers, but on the upside you do see cute nurses from time to time."

"Like the ones that like used panties." Diana shivered.

"Panties?" Java asked confused.

"Don't go around ogling any." spoke Hyohime before feeling a shiver and looked at the window to see someone quickly moving away from it. "Hey!"

"What?"

"There's a woman running away, I think it was a woman."

Martin moved over and looked out the window. "I don't see anyone out there."

"But I saw something."

"Was it a yokai?"

"If it was then I would have screamed and ran out the window." She deadpanned. "Like you with your fear of studying."

"I'm not scared of it, I just don't like it." he shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah and I'm a blue footed boobie bird."

'That makes too much sense.' thought Diana while walking out and noticed numerous elderly people or people with casts moving around with energy. 'Huh, guess that medicine is really good, these people look pretty good and full of energy.'

"I feel like eating a hamburger!"

"And I feel like taking on a shark."

As she scanned the area she noted a few of the people were staring blankly into space.

"Ugh…."

"Ugh…"

"Ugh…"

'Guess they haven't taken enough of that stuff. Hmm, for a great drug you'd think they'd advertise it even a little, especially here in town.' She thought before seeing something odd, a small white thing with red on it on the floor. She picked it up and saw it was a tooth. She dropped it with a grimace and wiped her finger on her pants. 'Gross!'

"Hey Diana, Java's offering to bench press us using the bed, wanna join?" asked Martin popping out.

"AAAAHH!" She screamed before slapping him. "Don't do that Martin!"

"OW! Don't do what?"

"Scaring me like that!"

"Jeez you didn't have to slap me." He said before seeing the tooth on the ground. "Is that a tooth?"

She nodded as Martin picked it up. "D-Don't pick it up, it has blood on it."

"Hmm, that's weird. Usually you'd see an old or rotten one, but this one looks pretty healthy to out here. I mean in boxing if you lose one there'd be more blood, but there's none on the floor."

"Maybe someone has gum disease?"

"Who has gum disease?" Asked Hyohime while appearing behind Diana.

"AHHH!" she jumped and slapped her on the arm. "What's with you two today?!"

"OW! What was that you baka?!" She yelled before seeing the tooth. "Ew! Why are you holding a tooth?"

"Diana found it and thinks someone lost it, but like I told her, it seems too healthy to just fall out of someone's mouth, especially with no blood on the floor."

"Maybe a fight erupted?"

"Then why isn't there a blood trail?"

"Janitors."

"Well what's it doing in the middle of the hall with no one around?"

"Maybe a tooth fairy dropped it?" Martin said before seeing a tooth fairy with a chainsaw flying around in his head.

"That's ridiculous." spoke Diana. "Maybe it fell out of someone's pocket or something. But tell me, does this hospital seem a little too energetic compared to most?"

"A little bit, maybe they're having a energy drink day?"

"That's crazy Martin." Hyohime sweatdropped.

"Still, what I'd like to know is what's in that medicine the doctor has. I mean if there was a new drug that worked that well, wouldn't we have heard about it weeks ago?"

"True."

"And what if it's not legal?"

"Like opium?" Asked the siren.

"How do you know what that is?"

"In my childhood that stuff was on the rise." She said with a sweatdrop. "Plus it was the early 1900's so it was still popular."

They scooted away from her.

"I didn't take any!" she snapped.

"So wait, you want us to ask him?" asked Martin.

"I'm thinking more on staying after hours to take a closer look."

Martin blinked. "Wait...so you want us...to stay after hours….on a school night."

Hyohime's jaw dropped. "It's….it's the end of the world!"

"Hey!" she frowned while both snickered. "I-It's just one time! Besides, this stuff could be dangerous to Java!"

"True."

"I still think Diana is the tenshi of the apocalypse!" (Angel)

"I'm not!"

(After hours)

After managing to hide in the bathrooms, the three of them slowly crept out while making sure not to make any noise. They peeked out and looked for security, only to find the place empty.

"Weird, you'd think there'd at least be one guard." whispered Martin.

"Maybe they have a financial issue?" Hyohime whispered. "Maybe they can't hire as many people and the funding goes to that medicine."

"If that was the case then there would have been at least one guard around for the night shift."

"Then it's their night off?"

"Ugh…"

"Ugh…."

"Ugh…"

They blinked.

"Uh, you two heard that, right?"

"It sounded like a bear."

"A bear in the hospital? That's crazy."

"Ugh…"

"Ugh…"

"Ugh…"

"Um….I think it's an old man sleeping?" Hyohime said confused and having a shiver down her back.

"Or Diana snoring." smirked Martin with said girl frowning. He slowly crept out and ducked behind a plant, the counter, and the column with a smirk. "Ninjas eat your heart out."

They shrugged before following behind him, only to see a few figures in the distance moving about slowly and groaned like animals. They stayed low while hearing the groaning getting closer. As the moaning got to their location they noticed it was the patients, but they looked paler than normal with milky white eyes and had teeth falling out of their mouths.

"Ugh…."

"Ugh…."

"Ugh…."

"Ugh…."

"Woah, who knew people had this much trouble sleeping." whispered Martin. "Reminds me of Sleep Deprived Zombies part 3."

"That's a movie."

"A very bad one at that."

"Still, they're acting just like them. All except for the whole rotten skin part, oh man, do you think this is the sign of a zombie virus outbreak?" asked Martin with stars in his eyes.

"No."

"Plus why would they just act like this? Wouldn't they be dead, not still alive when we saw them last?" Hyohime asked as Martin deflated a little.

"Maybe they're all sleepwalking." spoke Diana. "Like they've got a sleep disorder that leads to this, all we gotta do is snap them out of it, like snapping our fingers."

"Ugh…"

"Ugh…"

"Ugh…"

"Ugh…"

"Java...ugh…"

"Wait, did you just hear that?"

"That sounded like….oh baka me!"

"It's Java!"

"Ugh...stomach ugh…" groaned said caveman as he walked towards them, but still looked the same as before.

"Oh no, he's a zombie!" spoke Diana loud before Martin and Hyohime covered her mouth.

"Ugh…?" The people said before turning around and saw nothing. "Ugh…."

"Mmm!"

"Baka." Hyohime whispered angrily. "If you talk too loud they'll find us."

Martin looked up and saw that the people were gone, and that some teeth were on the ground in a pool of blood. "Girls, they're gone."

The two looked up and sighed.

"I think we need to get Java out of here."

"And get attacked? Bad idea!"

"Well then what? Leave him and everyone else here as the undead?"

"Maybe he's not undead?" Hyohime said while sniffing the air. "I don't smell anything rotting, just that jackal's ass smell, yuck!"

"Wait, do you smell it in any direction?"

"No, but it's all over the place." She gagged. "And it's really strong!"

"We need to call the cops." spoke Diana.

"And have them turned?! Are you nuts Di?!"

"I'm not I'm just being rational!"

"And that gets people killed!"

"In the movies maybe!"

Hyohime facepalmed. "Here's an idea, we either find them or make them come to us, this place can make my screams go farther and louder, so pick one or I will."

"Maybe find them, no offense but if you scream they might come at us in all directions."

She nodded.

"Plus those are still innocent people and Java, it might really hurt them." spoke Diana. "Let's just try and find them and figure out a plan."

They nodded before getting out of their hiding spots and followed the trail of 'jackal's ass shit' smell. After a while they found the source of the smell, a wall in the middle of a dead end.

"Great, a dead end."

"But I smell the unko in there."

"Unko?"

"Shit."

"Oh." Martin said before trying to find a secret switch.

"That's not going-"

Click.

A large door slowly opened from the wall as a dark cave with torches on each side of it appeared.

"You were saying?"

Diana huffed as Hyohime looked into the passage away.

"It stinks in there! Ugh I'm going to….ugh." She groaned while holding her stomach and mouth.

"Please don't vomit."

Too late as she puked on the ground and fainted.

"Martin, you carry her."

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm going to hold the torch and I don't want to burn her."

He sighed before picking her up and carried her on his back. "Fine, but if she throws up again you're doing my laundry."

She rolled her eyes before going down the long passageway of doom.

(Sometime later)

"How long does this tunnel go?"

"No idea."

"Maybe it's a hole to hell?"

"Martin, if that was the case then why isn't their fire? And if that's what where we're going then where are the demons?"

"Good point, but did you just admit it was real?" he smirked smugly.

"I'm just saying!" She snapped before noticing a large cross with lines going all around it as two pentagrams sat on rather side of it overlooking a cave opening. There were also other symbols that made them recall a very old mission, one with an angsty Diana. "Woah, look at all this."

"Reminds me of New Orleans, but what's the symbols?"

"No idea but it looks kind of eerie." She gulped as Hyohime started to wake up.

"Ugh…..what hit me?" She groaned before noticing where she was and blushed. 'Oh god!'

"Hey look who's awake." smiled Martin. "Feel like you can stand?"

She blushed while holding on tight to him. "I-I-I'm fine like this."

"Wait, listen." spoke Diana who heard footsteps.

"Ugh…"

"Ugh…."

"Ugh…"

"Ugh…."

"Ugh…."

"Silence zombies, I need to get ready for my experiments. Baron Samedi will be pleased with my work."

Martin and Diana quickly ducked around a corner and held their breath.

That was when some people walked down the steps, including a familiar doctor, who was wearing a top hat and holding a cane with a purple gem on the top.

"Come now all of you, get in lines, and no tripping over each other." He said before walking into the cave as the zombies walked in as well.

"Ugh…"

"Ugh…"

"Ugh...Java...ugh…"

The three watched while slowly following them in. Inside the room was a mix of a laboratory and a voodoo ritual as a large machine pumped out green pills at an alarming rate.

"I do thank all of you for helping me with these, really I do. Who needs to learn about medicine when you have voodoo magic to make it so so so much easier?" He then laughed. "And I have to thank Ghede, the great god of death, and his zombie ruler counterpart Baron Samedi for making this possible, even if I had to lose my soul if I was discovered but ha! No one can find me down here!"

The zombies groaned as the three deadpanned at his overconfidence.

"That just gave us every answer we needed." whispered Diana.

"Except on how we turn everyone back to normal. If I had my U-Watch I would have snagged him easy."

Hyohime was about to say something when the doctor laughed again.

"Those movie loving fools will never learn that salt can save a zombie. They'll just shoot them in the head! They're idiots!"

"Hmm, that gives me an idea. Hyohime, how loud do you think your screech can get in this cave?"

"Judging by the air quality and the rock composition….about as loud as the Titanic's horn."

"Well here's the plan."

(Five minutes later)

"There we are, this should be plenty for the next month." Sam laughed while looking at his supply of black magic pills. "And soon I'll be rich! Rich enough to buy an island, no, the entire world hahahaha!"

"Hey Frankenstein reject!"

He turned and saw a boy in front of him. "Great, a talker, zombies, grab him and stuff him with pills."

"Ugh…"

"Ugh…"

"Ugh...pills...ugh…"

"What's wrong doc? Flunk out of med school and had to use black magic? That's pretty lazy, and I should know." smirked Martin.

"Not really, I'm just taking the easy path, with Baron Samedi's power I shall become the richest man on earth!"

"Provided your zombie reject of a plan works."

"It will, and you will be a zombie too." He laughed insanely while not noticing that two other people were near the machine.

"Then tell me? How are you gonna do that if you can't hear a thing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hit it Hyohime."

She coughed before humming a little as she got ready. "La la la la…. **LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Martin and Diana covered their ears while the zombies and Sam got hit with it and cried out from the piercing sound.

"UGH!"

"UGH!"

"UGH!"

"GAH!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

"Diana! The salt!" Martin yelled out.

Diana nodded before throwing a large bag of salt into the machine. It spurted a little before it made a loud creaking sound and started to slow the gears down. The machine then started to build in pressure before exploding as salt came flying all over the place.

"NO!"

The salt landed on the zombies as they started to lose their pale skin and milky white eyes. They blinked and groaned while their teeth began growing back.

" **AAAAAAAAAAA!** " Hyohime cried out while slowly stopping. She coughed while seeing the doctor stumbled while holding his ears.

"AHH! W-What have you done?!"

"Stopped you."

"My work! My beautiful work!" He screamed before his cane glowed and a large skeleton hand popped out. "N-No Baron Samedi! I-It's not my fault!"

The hand grabbed him by the neck and dragged him into the cane before leaving behind only the cane.

"That was….unexpected."

"Reminds me of those demons who live inside boxes and pull people in." spoke Martin while seeing Java rub his head. "Hey Java, how you feeling?"

"Ugh….mouth hurt." He groaned before feeling his toe getting weak and heard a large snap. "AAAAAHHH!"

"Ooh, that's gotta sting." winced Hyohime.

"I think the pills also stopped the pain, meaning the salt reversed the healing." Diana said with sympathy.

"Java's toe hurt!"

"There there buddy, I got you." Martin said while helping him off his foot.

"So what about the cane?" Hyohime asked while holding the cane.

"Let's take it to Mom so she can lock it up."

She nodded before they got out of the cave, but unbenounced to them a few worms started to eat the pills that didn't get destroyed as they turned pure white.

-Center-

"Huh, so you say that a doctor was using Baron Samedi's power over zombies to make pills?" Mom asked looking at the cane.

"Yeah, although I was expecting the flesh eating kind, not just the groaning and stumbling ones." remarked Martin.

"Haiti zombies aren't like the movie kind. They are made from a special kind of poison that can stop a person's heart temporarily and causes a living death like state." she replied before setting the cane in a box before glass slid over it and locked. "We'll put this with the other black magic items in storage."

"Well that's good."

"Oh and Martin, I recall your next 'test' is in five weeks, I hope you studied for that."

"Well of course, preparing is my middle name."

"Then I expect you to get a 'D'." She said with a discreet wink that Martin caught and went wide eyed. "So better get started."

'I hope so, it's going to be tough getting to that rank.' he thought nervously.

"Oh and I also heard that you carried Hyohime on your back." Mom smirked. "How was the feathers?"

He blushed at the implications. "I-I-I-"

"Oh relax, I'm not interested in your love life." 'As far as you know.'

Martin blushed while walking away fast.

'I wonder if he ever found the camera in the bathroom?'


	7. Chapter 7

Martin's love twist V2

chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Torrington Academy-

Hyohime looked at Martin, who was looking at his watchless arm with a sigh. "Still feeling down about the gremlin destroying your watch?"

"Yeah." he nodded while propping his head up with his hands. "I feel about as naked as a thanksgiving turkey."

She deadpanned. "Bad analogy Martin, especially since I'm a bird."

"I know, but still, now I can't get a new one until the delta exams. And I don't wanna wait!" He groaned. "What I wouldn't give to have a U-Watch right now."

"Maybe this is a good thing." she remarked. "Before mankind use to deal with just spears and swords, most of the technology of today seems to make things too easy."

"True, but you lived in Imperial Japan."

"Still, it might help you." She said patting his back. "And me living before WWII, doesn't mean I didn't understand the fact that yokai and the like were killed or driven off by primitive weapons."

"But I'm not like you, I was born in a world with awesome comics, the widespread internet, and best of all, video games!" he listed off with a smile. "The wonders of technology never ceases to amaze me."

Hyohime deadpanned. "And what if the world ended and your technology was destroyed in the process, what then?"

"Oh that's simple, I'd just go out into the desert wasteland and scavenge for what I could while becoming a roaming bandit, fighting mutants and zombies." he spoke while imagining him as a rogue before Hyohime popped it.

"Technology isn't everything, I don't need it to hunt, so you don't need to rely on it for everything." She sighed. "Plus you'll be dead before you escape your first zombie hoard."

"Oh come on, you don't know that."

"I've seen people do crazy things, but escaping from the dead? They have not." She pointed out before a portal appeared under them and sent them right into Mom's office. "Ah!"

"Woah!" he spoke before they landed on the floor with groans. "FYI, if I had my watch we might have been warned about this ahead of time, just saying."

She groaned before seeing Mom drinking some coffee with an alien that looked almost like a fuzzy koala with six legs.

"I see, good work on keeping your cousins from starting a plantiary disaster agent Stitch."

"Hanga quista." He said before looking at the two and cleaned its nose with a long tongue. "Agents?"

"Um what's that?" Hyohime asked Mom in disgust.

"Former experiment 626, otherwise known as Stitch. He's an agent from Hawaii that came by to give his report on a anti planet busting mission."

"Wow!" spoke Martin standing up with stars while Stitch tilted his head with the human looking him over. "I've heard rumors about an alien like him in Hawaii, but people kept dismissing it as some weird blue dog."

"No, Stitch is cute and fluffy." He said while looking him over.

"Um and what exactly is he?" Hyohime asked.

"A genetic experiment that can think faster than a supercomputer." Mom spoke as Stitch scratched his head. "And strong enough to send you flying."

"Wow, that's so cool!" smiled Martin before seeing Stitch start munching on his cup.

"Anyway." Spoke Mom while pulling up a holographic screen from her desk. "I want the two of you to head to Arlit, Niger to transport a rare creature on the verge of extinction."

"What sort of creature?" asked Hyohime.

"A Niger Firespitter. The only type of living fossil to produce irradiated fire." She said. "And haven't been seen since 1984."

"Hmm, I'm not sure I've heard of that. What kind of supernatural creature is it?" asked Martin.

"It's not a supernatural being, but an extinct dinosaur the surged the K-T event and managed to survive in a uranium doused environment for the last forty to fifty years. And I want the both of you to keep it safe until it's in Center hands."

Stitch looked at Hyohime before saying. "Yu porma dissy dinko te fabba."

"Um….what?"

"He just said a rude remark and that you were fat." Mom translated. "Trust me, he could've called you worse."

"Ha ha ha!" Stitch laughed.

She glared at him before reaching out for the experiment.

Only to get lifted into the air and twirled around like a top before sending her crashing into Martin. "Toobaga."

"Ow." he groaned while the experiment laughed.

"Easy there 626, they're still agents." spoke Mom with a smile. "But I will admit that was humorous to see."

"Takka." He said with a thumbs up as a portal appeared behind the two agents.

"I'll get you for that." Hyohime groaned while some stars went around her head.

"Go on you two, and again, be careful, if this creature is harmed or killed, it's whole species will come to an end."

They nodded as they got up and walked through the portal.

-Arlit, Niger-

Only to walk into the harsh desert like landscape of Niger, with its barren cliffs, sandy soil and treeless areas.

"Too hot." Hyohime panted while fanning herself.

"Woo, you said it." spoke Martin tugging at his shirt. "Maybe Mom should warn us next time, I don't even know which way we're supposed to go."

"No idea but I can't breath." She said while feeling like a sauna. 'I wish I was a molted siren right now!'

Martin looked around while feeling his body sweating like a pig. "Come on, the spot must be close by, let's pick a direction and get moving before we sweat our bodies off."

(A few miles later)

Both panted while feeling hotter than a steamed lobster.

"Even….Mount Fuji wasn't this bad." Panted Hyohime. "At least the hot springs helped with the feathers, this is making me molt."

Martin panted while seeing Hyohime reaching for her shirt.

"I need to breath…."

He went wide eyed and averted his eyes while hearing her sigh in relief while seeing her top land on the ground. 'Oh crap!'

"Almost better." She sighed while letting her blue bra out of her cotton prison. "All I need now is water and fifty boxes of ice."

"It's a desert Hyohime."

"I can dream Martin." she panted before seeing a pool in the distance with tropical trees. "Water!"

"Huh?" he looked up ahead and saw the trees and pool making him go wide eyed. "Oh thank you god! We're saved!"

They ran at it at top speed, before hitting a cliff side and caused a warthog to fall on them.

"Ariii!" It cried out before running off.

"Ow…"

"I think that was a mirage…"

Hyohime groaned. "Kuso!"

"Same here." he groaned before sitting up. "This is nuts, at this rate we're gonna end up dehydrated. What was Mom thinking! Is this her sadistic way of dealing with agents? I'll take a simple 'you're fired' to my face thank you!" he yelled to the sky with the heat getting to him.

Hyohime panted before seeing a scorpion crawl by and grabbed it by the tail before crushing it with a rock. "Take this, insects have lots of water in them."

"What?!"

"Just eat it." She said giving him half the scorpion. "It's not venomous."

"Then why did you grab it by the tail?!"

"Because my instincts took over." She deadpanned. "Now eat."

He looked at the half and swallowed before closing his eyes and hesitantly took a nibble off it. "Huh, tastes like chicken."

That was when a warthog ran by them along with a few others. And they looked like they were running from something.

"Ari!"

"Ari!"

"Ari!"

"Look! If we catch one of those we'll be full!" spoke Martin dropping the scorpion half. "Quick! Change into your real form and snatch one up!"

"But I'm hot!" She snapped. "Plus those things are too dangerous to catch!"

"You're a siren!"

"Yes but one that NEVER hunted a warthog before!"

Martin groaned before he felt the ground rumble and blinked. "Uh...am I still hallucinating? Or does it feel like the ground is shaking?"

Rumble!

"If you're hallucinating then I'm going crazy because the heat is getting worse!"

That was when a jet of red hot flames came right at them. They went wide eyed and quickly jumped to the side.

"ROAR!" Cried out a massive eighty centimeter tall dinosaur with short back legs with three long toes, long curved claws, a crocodile like head with sharp teeth, yellow eyes, brownish red scales, a long tail with spikes going from it and up a long sail and up to its neck. The sail was also covered in a reddish membrane with its spikes looking like that of a porcupine and its mouth was expelling hot flames from its mouth.

"Oh god! That's a Spinosaurus!"

"A what?"

"A dinosaur that lived before T-Rex and was bigger than him!"

"And coming towards us!"

"ROAR!" It cried out before sending more flames at them.

"RUN!" Martin cried out while running away as Hyohime ran faster then him. "Hey wait for me!"

"I'm not going to get roasted like a fried duck!"

"But I don't wanna become well done!" He yelled out as the dinosaur ran passed them and started to snap at the nearest Warthog.

"Ari!"

"Roar!" It growled while the flames licked the mammals fur.

SNAP!

"ARI!" It cried out as it struggled in the creature's jaw.

CRUNCH!

"Grrr." The creature growled as the limp body hung from its jaws.

The two of them gulped while seeing it start munching on the pig before turning and walked off.

"That was…..scary." Hyohime muttered. "It reminds me of some yokai I used to know. But less….beastial."

Martin panted and patted his chest. "Why didn't Mom warn us about that guy? She said we had to get another dinosaur, but instead we...wait! That's it!"

"What's it? That this dinosaur is the Niger Firespitter?"

"Think about it, it can literally breath fire! And Mom might have a twisted sense of humor from time to time, but she wouldn't send us on a wild goose chase for nothing. This big guy must be what we're looking for!"

Hyohime looked at the dinosaur and then at Martin. "Then how are we going to keep it safe? Remember it breathed fire at us, FIRE Martin!"

"I know that!" he snapped back with a frown. "But the fact we found it is a good sign, now...how do we get it back to the Center? Mom didn't give us damn details!"

She shrugged. "I could grab it, but…" she pointed to the Niger Firespitter, who was spitting flames from its nostrils. "I don't want to become its next meal."

"Oh? So you're fine suggesting picking it up, but you can't grab a simple warthog?" frowned Martin with the heat making him snappy.

"Hey! I'm not a kuso vulture!" She growled as the dinosaur looked at them.

"ROAR!" It roared while using its claws to hold onto the carcass. "ROAR!"

"Uh oh, looks like he's ready for the main course."

"I think he's trying to keep us away." Hyohime said. "Afterall, I would've done the same if you tried stealing my food."

"Are you sure? Cause I think he's drooling a little."

It growled while sending flames at them.

"I'm sure!" Hyohime cried out in a loud squeak. She moved away while Martin hit the sand and covered his head.

It growled while swishing its tail around.

Both felt the heat licking above them while not knowing that someone was watching from a cliffside.

'There it is, my ticket to fame.' Thought a woman with a wide ass, a D cup chest and wearing a hunter's hat as she was looking from a pair of binoculars. 'Now to get those brats away from the meal ticket.'

"Hyohime! Any ideas?" Martin called out while ducking behind a large rock.

"I know." She said with a gulp. "Let's get some water oh wait THERE ISN'T ANY AROUND!"

"Don't get snappy with me! I'm not the one who got us into this mess!"

"Me?! You were the one that wanted to go on this mission!"

"Because we're agents! It's our job! Or did the heat get to your head and make you forget that bit of info?"

Both butted heads while the Niger Firespitter stopped sending waves of fire at them and went back to eating the decaying warthog.

"Grrr."

The women meanwhile pulled out a high tech looking rifle with scope and started setting up a stand for it. "Just a little bit closer."

Both agents growled at each other while Hyohime fanned herself.

"I can't take it!" She screamed loudly while running around like crazy. "I NEED ICE!"

This caused the woman to lose her grip on the rifle and shot into the air.

BANG!

Both of them blinked and perked up while the Niger Firespitter momentarily stopped eating and growled while raising its head confused.

"Shit!"

"ROAR!" It cried out while sniffing the air and started running in the other direction.

"Did you hear that?" asked Martin.

"Yes and it came from over there." She said pointing to the cliffside.

"Sounded like a gunshot."

'Fuck!' The woman thought before running off. She jumped in a jeep and turned it on before driving down the side to try and catch up with the dinosaur. "I'm not letting that trophy get away from me!"

"Hey didn't Mom say that the Niger Firespitter was nearly extinct?" Hyohime asked.

"Yes why?"

"So maybe it's a poacher?"

He blinked before going wide eyed. "Crap! If that's true then we have to stop them or Mom will have our heads!"

"She's not that brutal."

"You don't Mom like I do."

She gulped before seeing the Niger Firespitter going towards a large desert beyond the cliffs. "Hang on, I'll fly us over to it."

"But I thought you didn't want to be roasted."

"Not when there's a hunter, trust me Roff was one to me and I'm not going to let this person do the same with this...fire breathing lizard." 'Yeah I'm going to be roasted like a pekin duck!'

"But with how hot we are do you even have enough energy?"

"I have enough to do one change." She said with a serious expression. "So just get on."

'I hope she doesn't faint in midair.'

(With the hunter)

Zoom!

The woman saw the dinosaur up ahead and smirked while grabbing her rifle and propped it on the window while looking through the scope and slowly aimed it near its neck. "Don't worry fella, you're just gonna take a nice LONG nap."

Niger Firespitter kept on running as the woman started to notice that the wind was picking up.

'Huh? The weather forecast didn't say anything about massive wind storms.' She thought in confusion. 'Just hope it doesn't affect my aim.'

"Hey you!"

She turned and jaw dropped seeing a massive bird like creature frying towards her with a person on it. "Holy fucking shit!" 'That's one BIG bird!'

"Put that down!" called out Martin while trying not to get light headed from the heat and height.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" She called out while taking aim at the bird. 'I'm going to be double stinking rich after I get that bird!'

"Hyohime watch out!"

She cawed out before making a sonic screech that caused the Niger Firespitter to roar in pain and the woman to cover her ears in pain. " **AHHHHH!** "

"Ahh! You stupid parrot!" she yelled before swerving away while grabbing a high tech looking shotgun before aiming it up and fired out a capsule that broke open before an electric net wrapped around the two and tangled Hyohime's wings.

"CAW!" She cried out before dropping right back onto the desert sand and landed on the Niger Firespitter's spines.

"ROAR!"

"Heh, that'll teach ya." smirked the women before the Niger Firespitter stopped and swung its tail, hitting her jeep and causing it to roll on it's side. "Woah!"

The two went down as Hyohime changed back to human form.

"Ow…" Martin groaned in pain.

"Damn her." frowned Hyohime trying to push the net off. "She's good."

"Grrr." Niger Firespitter growled while getting back up and looked at them. "Roar!"

"Oh crap, I think he's pissed!"

"ROAR!" It cried out while sending some embers at them, all the while the woman in the turned jeep groaned in pain.

"Damn it, dumb lizard." She growled while getting out of the jeep. She pulled out her rifle and rook aim at it while zooming in on its neck before firing out a small dart that hit through it's skin.

"ROAR!" It roared out before turning to the jeep and sent flames at the car as it charged right at the woman.

"Woah!" 'Just fall asleep you big lizard!' she thought before reloading and shot another one at it's chest.

However that got it even angrier as it fired another wave of flames at her.

'Go down!' She screamed in her head while firing a few more darts just as Hyohime got out of the net.

"Stop it!" she yelled before the dinosaur started to sway and groan before falling down. "No!"

"Zzzzz." It snored while the woman smirked.

"Ha! No lizard can outsmart Olivia McCreen, the greatest hunter and now richest woman in the whole damn world!" she walked over to it before looking at the other two who glared. "Who knew I'd wind up with a lizard like this, and see some new bird at the same time."

"What are you going to do now?" Frowned Martin.

"Simple, I'm going to skin it and send it to the nearest black market."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"I thought you were going to give it to a zoo." He admitted.

"That's just a waste of good tax dollars, now the black market, THAT'S where the money trail ends, ha ha ha!" she laughed while walking over to them. "With rare species, rich guys and gals will pay out the ear for any bit of them, so just imagine how much they'll pay for this things skin, and the rest? I'll figure out what I can get for all that later, it might not be AS much as it's hide, but the rest of it is sure to land me with enough to retire anywhere I want."

Hyohime frowned at that. "You're not going to get away with this teme."

She just shook her off. "Yeah yeah, and now if you excuse me I'm going to get that bird, that thing's feathers would make any bird loving money bags cough up the dough."

"Don't you dare touch her!" frowned Martin struggling in the net. "You touch one feather on her and I'll make sure you wind up in a zoo."

"Sorry pal, but this is my ticket to the big leagues." she held the rifle up before shooting a dart into Hyohime's neck. "Night night birdy."

Hyohime groaned before closing her eyes. "Zzzz."

"Hyohime!" Martin cried out before getting hit as well.

"Sorry kid, but I don't need no damn hero ruining my chance at the big leagues." She said as Martin went into snooze land.

(Some time later)

Slowly the boy began to feel himself waking up. Only to see a meerkat looking right at him.

It cocked it's head to the side while cleaning itself with its paws.

"Ugh...what happened?" He said while getting up and noticed he was alone in the desert. "Hyohime? Hyohime where are you?"

Silence.

He looked and saw he was still in the net and suddenly remembered the events. "Hyohime!"

The meerkat jumped while running off near a rock.

"Hyohime! I'll save you!" He yelled while struggling to get out of the net.

"Mek?"

Martin tried chewing through it, but when he saw the hole he just climbed through it and saw it was night out and cooler than before with no sign of the woman, dinosaur, or siren. "Oh man, which way did they go?"

The meerkat went back down into a hole while the sounds of elephants migrating was heard in the distance.

Martin looked around while unable to find any tire tracks. None of which was seen due to the wind. He let out a groan and sat down while feeling pressure hit him like a hammer. "Oh man, if I had my U-Watch I could have gotten us out of that net and nabbed that poacher."

That was when a warthog walked passed him while looking somewhat burned.

"Ari." It said while walking away.

He watched it and groaned. "Or maybe I could call in for some back up. Now she and the Firespitter are gone and I can't do a thing about it." He then thought about Hyohime and imagined her stuffed and on display. 'Ahhh! That's horrible!'

' _Ha ha ha._ ' The hunter laughed while presenting the stuffed siren to some fancy rich men and women. ' _I win kid._ '

Martin closed his eyes and shook his head before standing up. "No! I can't just give up like that. Sure I don't have my U-Watch, or technology, or a lead, but Hyohime is right on one thing, it makes things too easy. If I can't rely on it like before, then I'm gonna need to find them the old fashioned way."

That was when he got an idea and tried something.

He put his thumb in his mouth before putting it out. "Now I can…." He then realized what he was doing. "Find the wind direction….that's not going to help! Gah! What would Di say in a time like this?!"

' _Any wild life, even in dangerous environments can find their way to sources of water through instinct._ '

"That's right! But...where am I going to find water in a desert?!" He yelled out before seeing a lion walk by and towards the area where the warthog came from. He slowly followed it while trying not to get too close.

"Grrr." It growled while walking through the sand and right towards a small oasis in the distance.

"Wow, Di was right." Martin muttered as the lion walked up and started drinking from it. He then noticed some tracks in the mud, and saw it was tire tracks. 'Yes! I'm on the right track!'

' _My hero._ ' A chibi Hyohime said while holding onto Martin's arms. ' _Thank you, and now I'm your hime._ '

He blinked at the image in his head while surprised he knew the Japanese word for princess. 'She must've rubbed off on me.' he moved over near the edge and laned down before drinking up as much water as he could get with relief. As he did so, he noticed several gazelles walking to the waters edge as well. He sat up and sighed with relief before getting up. 'Ok, I got water, but now I need a way to find the trail or...wait! The cliffside! If she could spot us from up there, maybe I can find something too.'

"Roar." The lion growled from right next to him.

He paled before slowly backing away.

(Later)

Martin panted as he hiked up the side of the cliff and felt just a little better due to the water. He looked around and climbed while making sure nothing bites or stings him when he puts his hands on the edges. 'This is much better in gym class!'

He moved around the top and peered over the distance. 'Ok, see if there's anything out of the ordinary. If she took the dinosaur than that must mean she has some way to hold it and move it without any trouble.'

And that was when he saw a large truck in the distance, the kind used to transport large machinery to be exact.

'Alright, there it is. Now I just need to sneak over without being seen, and I know just the way.' He thought before getting an idea. 'Mmm, what if I made a stampede? But where do I get a few hundred wild animals from?' He then deadpanned at himself. 'Ok that might not be the most smartest thing I ever came up with.'

(At the camp)

"ROAR!" The Niger Firespitter roared while covered in chains and had a muzzle on.

"Oh be quiet, you're not getting out of that asbestos muzzle." Olivia frowned while cleaning her gun.

"MMMM!" came Hyohime's muffled sounds as she was chained up with a gag covering her mouth as she struggled.

She looked at her and sighed. "Pipe down, I can't have you just break before we get to Italy, especially when you're going on a very long tour."

'No way! I refuse to get sold and torn apart you bitch!' She thought in rage as Olivia pointed her gun at the siren.

"Now what to use in place of your organs? Sawdust or cotton?" she pondered while unaware of a figure carefully moving near the camp in the shadows.

"MMMM!" Hyohime said in a muffled voice as the Niger Firespitter tried blasting the muzzle with its flames and failed miserably.

"ROAR!"

Olivia put her gun down and stood up. "You two relax, I'll be right back after getting some dinner. If you're good, I might toss you a bone or two."

The figure tiptoed towards the camp while Olivia picked up a small chunk of cooked antelope leg, eaten to the very bone, and waved it at them.

"Or what's left of it, ha ha ha." She laughed with a mocking grin.

Hyohime glared before seeing movement around the jeep and saw the figure rise up to show Martin covered in sand and holding a finger up to his lips. 'Martin?!' she thought as the boy moved a little closer to them. 'Get away! This woman's crazier than a drunk centaur dancing with an oni!'

Martin spotted Olivia's gun and held a rock before moving over and carefully wedged it inside and then moved over near Hyohime to remove the gag. "You alright?"

"Martin, why are you here?! And get out of here, she's crazy!"

"No way, I'm not leaving you alone to end up stuffed." he frowned before he grabbed at the lock and tried tugging it off.

"ROAR!" The Niger Firespitter roared while thrashing about.

"Quiet down!" yelled Olivia who didn't turn around while Martin used a rock to try and break the lock since it wouldn't come off. "Don't make me shoot you again lizard lips."

"ROAR!"

Martin looked at his handiwork while feeling proud of himself. "I'm the greatest locksmith in the world."

"Save the celebrations till later baka." Hyohime deadpanned. "We have to get out of here WITH the Niger Firespitter."

"Hmm, I might have an idea, but it involves a little help from her." he smirked jabbing a thumb at Olivia.

She looked lost at that. "Eh?"

"Just trust me, I have a plan."

The Niger Firespitter roared again while causing some chains to break.

Martin cleared his throat before picking another rock up and chucked it at Olivia's head.

"Ow!" She turned around. "Ok who did that?!"

"Hey Elmer Fudd!" called Martin with a smirk. "Remember me?"

"You? But I left you for the lions." She frowned while pulling her knife out. "You little shit!"

"Well you're looking at a natural in survival." he smirked while edging her on. "Why don't you put the butter knife down? Or maybe you can't hit me twice with that little pellet gun you call a shotgun."

Olivia growled in rage. "You're so going to become the first stuffed boy with a gun up your ass!"

"Oh yeah? Try and catch me!" he darted off while she ran over and grabbed the shotgun. "You couldn't hit the broadside of a barn!"

KABOOM!

"GAH! What the fuck?!" she looked at her gun and saw it spark from the explosion and tossed it away before it blew to pieces.

"Oops, who knew you couldn't put rocks in those, my bad." laughed Martin making her furious.

Olivia eye twitched before grabbing something from the back of the trunk. "Taste my rocket launcher!" 'I hate doing this but this means war!'

"Woah!" he went wide eyed before scrambling out to the desert while avoiding the rocket before heading into the shadows as she followed loading another rocket.

"I'll have your head for that!"

Hyohime looked around while seeing that the truck was left unguarded and with the keys still in the ignition. 'I hope taking a few lessons on the automobile helps...kami protect me.'

Martin jumped around with each rocket and spotted something up ahead before taking a chance and jumped into a hole just as she reached it.

"You just made this easier!" she pressed the launcher over it and loaded another rocket.

KABOOM!

He paled while trying to come up with something on the spot.

"Now get out or I'll blow you to kingdom come!" She growled while aiming the gun right at the hole.

"I wouldn't stand out there much longer!" he called up.

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Because this is a nesting spot for some of the scorpions that live here!"

She blinked before seeing some scorpions near her feet. She jumped back and frowned. "Nice try, but I'm not stupid."

HONK HONK!

She turned and saw her truck coming right at her. "Ah!"

"I can't steer this thing!" Hyohime cried out.

The jeep raced towards Olivia as the woman had to dodge it and ended up right in the scorpion hole.

She saw the scorpions slowly rise up and screamed before dropping the launcher and moved to run, but wound up getting a fist to the face knocking her out due to Hyohime.

"Teme." She said while glaring at her. "Orokana meinu ōjo." (Stupid bitch princess)

"Thanks Hyohime." smiled Martin getting up out of the hole. "Looks like you picked up fast."

She turned to him and smiled.

"ROAR!" The Niger Firespitter roared while thrashing about in rage and fear.

"Now to get the big guy free, but I'm lost on how we get him to the Center." admitted Martin.

"I heard from this teme that the nearest preserve is fifty miles from here."

"Oh boy."

"Now let's get going before I have to eat the scorpion on your leg."

He looked down and grabbed it before taking the stinger off and bit into it with a crunch. "Sorry, I got it first."

"..." 'Oh kami, he's gone mountain man on me!'

"Not to worry though, all we need is get all the leftover food she had and use it to make big grumpy back there follow us."

"Um….ok."

(Some hours later)

HONK HONK!

"ROAR!" roared the dinosaur chasing the jeep with Martin driving and Hyohime in the passenger seat.

"Woah! This is epic!" Laughed Martin while going faster.

"Not for me!" spoke Hyohime as the jeep bounced around. "Can't you slow down?"

"ROAR!"

"Not if we want to get eaten!" He said while noticing a small building in the distance. "That's the spot!"

The Niger Firespitter roared while spitting flames at them as the truck got closer and closer to the building, which was surrounded by very advanced electric fences and guarded by robotic turrets. "ROAR!"

"Hey! We got the Firespitter!" Martin yelled out as loud as he could.

The gates didn't open at that.

CRASH!

Which didn't matter as they went through the gates.

The dinosaur followed while some guards got out of the building. It roared while the guards held up blasters and the turrets slowly turned towards it.

HONK HONK!

"YAHOO!" Martin called out as one guard shot a tranquilizer dart at the Niger Firespitter's neck.

"ROAR!" It cried out before instantly falling to the ground like a lightbulb. "Zzzz."

Hyohime shook in fear while gripping the edge of her seat. "T-T-Too fast…"

"You kidding? Let's go again!"

She turned to him and glared at him. "N-N-No." 'Not even for a fish!'

(One containment later)

"Well done you two, the Niger Firespitter is in its new environment safe and sound, and you two managed to come out alright." Mom said while Hyohime just shivered a little.

"J-Just don't let me drive with Martin again."

"Hey I was an excellent driver!"

"You nearly killed us!" She snapped. "And now I'm afraid of automobiles!"

"Oh come on, being behind the wheel of that was awesome." he smiled. "But I do admit, having to walk all the way there while going off without any tech was neat."

"Good, seems I was right in dropping you two off on the spot." remarked Mom with a smile.

Martin smiled at that.

"I might drop you two in the middle of nowhere more often. It builds character."

"Oh Kami please no!" spoke Hyohime as Mom walked a bit away before stopping.

"I'll consider your request, but Martin, keep what happened in mind. Even with all the high tech gadgets, they don't make up the agent, it's the agent themselves."

He blinked. "Wait...did you hear me and Hyohime in my room yesterday?"

"Sorry, there are some secrets even the Center has to keep from their agents." she walked off with a small chuckle.

He blinked at that before looking at Hyohime. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No idea, I have no idea." she shrugged before hearing Martin's stomach growl.

"Man, I could go for a burger, or some more of those scorpions, they were pretty crunchy."

"Martin." She frowned. "Let's stick with fish." 'For my sake.'

"But they taste good."

"Do it and I might make you some dinner tonight."

"Oh alright, but I do gotta say, I owe Di a thanks for trying to bore me with all that talk about survival in the wilderness."

Hyohime shrugged at that before saying. "Also you owe me a new shirt."

That was when he remembered that she was still shirtless and showing off her bra. He turned red and looked away with a cough. "Uh, right, thanks for the reminder."

"Anytime." 'He didn't realize? Either he's a saint or just plain daffy.'

' _Let's go to the pool._ ' A chibi Martin said while in a speedo in her mind.

She blushed and shook it off. 'Must be the heat.'


	8. Chapter 8

Martin's love twist V2

chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in India-

In a small town near the capital, we find a closed museum that had a few cracks in its foundations. Not many people were around, but there was a dark figure slowly moving towards one of the side windows to it.

Click.

The figure opened the window using a small screwdriver as it slowly went inside. And inside were various statues and objects of worth on display, however the figure wasn't looking for such treasures.

They walked on down a small hall and spotted what looked like a bow in a display case and smirked before heading towards it.

Inside it was golden bow with several honey bees attached to the ends, with no bowstring, and surrounded by ashoka flowers, lotus flowers, jasmine flowers, and mango tree flowers, all made of pure emeralds and sapphires.

The figure pulled up a rock before smashing it on the case and reached in while an alarm went off with them chuckling. "It's mine, it's finally all mine." The figure grabbed the bow before booking it, not knowing that the bees started to look kinda real instead of gold carvings.

Bzzzzz.

When they got to the window they saw a female security guard spot him and held up her gun.

"Stop! Don't move!"

The figure groaned while the bow started to glow slightly. "Damn bitch." he turned and smirked before getting an idea. "Hmm, you seem like a beautiful woman, any chance you could let me go this one time?"

"No way I'm not into criminals."

He sighed before pointing the bow at her as he pulled his arms back to reveal that a green bowstring of energy was forming along with an arrow made of jasmine flowers. "We'll see about that."

TRANG!

She went wide eyed and moved to shoot, but the arrow hit her chest and made her stumble back.

"Taste the power of the eternal god of love." He smirked as the woman's eyes turned pure pink as she started to smile darkly.

"My god Kāmadeva~ What is your will?"

"It's time to change this country into worshipping only one god, me!" they laughed.

-Torrington Academy-

The school was the same as usual, if you also count the decorations for valentine's day with red, pink, and white hearts, streamers, and of course the holiday themed food in the cafeteria while students were planning dates or giving cards out.

As for Hyohime, she was very lost at this sort of event given that Valentines Day wasn't well received in her time. Plus it wasn't….this pink either. Plus she was getting a lot of chocolate from random students, something she's not fond of given that she's allergic to chocolate.

Martin however was spraying himself with cologne while looking at a mirror with a grin. "Valentine's Day is here again, and you know what that means."

"Getting sick of it?" She asked while covering her nose from the strong smell of cheap cologne.

"Nope, now is the time to get as many valentine's as possible. In fact, don't you have something like this in Japan? I read about it from some manga where girls give guys cookies and presents."

"It's called White Day, but I was born before 1980 so I never understood why people like this stuff."

"It's the time where everyone's looking for love, you know ask someone they like out, give them something. And from how much chocolate you got it seems like you've got some admirers around."

She sighed while pushing the massive pile of chocolate away. "Can't eat them." 'Or I'll get hives.'

"Be careful, there might be more." he smiled before putting gel in his hair. "You know, I'm kinda glad Jenni was harsh on me. Now's the day I can make a comeback and really get a date, maybe three."

She deadpanned at him. "If you're able to get several concubines I'll be surprised."

"Not really concubines, but wish me luck." he smiled before heading out as she followed. "Watch what I do and you'll have to keep guys away with a stick."

'Uh huh and you forget I was in...ugh! Don't think about that kuso!'

(Later)

"No." Spoke a random woman with a frown. "I'm not interested in you."

"Aw come on, I promise I know this great new movie in town I'll bet you'd love."

She frowned before walking off and looked at Hyohime. "Your friend is annoying, why not go out with me?"

"No." She said while rolling her eyes. "I'm not into yuri."

The woman looked lost before shrugging and walked off. "Your lost."

Martin sighed and looked at the ground. "That's the tenth one, and the sixth one who tried asking you out. Guess it's like last year, and the year before that for me again."

Hyohime sighed. "Don't worry, it'll happen one day." 'And when yuri isn't so popular, really why are they asking me out when I'm not that interested in dating right now?!'

He sighed. "Yeah and that's the day a guy falls for me."

"I have seen that happen many times actually."

"Really?"

"And trust me, if you had a yaoi fan you'll be hiding in the closet for a long time."

'Good point.' he thought before noticing something glowing under the bench. "Hyohime, its the Center."

"..." she sighed. "As long as there isn't anything chocolate related I'll take a mission that takes me to another desert."

They walked over and carefully crawled down into it and wound up on the platform before it began to move.

'This is new.' Hyohime thought while a little surprised they didn't instantly get sent into Mom's office like on the last mission.

" _Martin Mystery, clear._ " spoke the scanners as they rose up. " _Hyohime Fujiwara, clear._ "

She shivered a little before poking one. "What strange machines."

The scanners moved back as they found themselves going up an elevator.

"Who knows, maybe you got some admirers here in the Center too." he teased.

She groaned. "Just stop."

Beep!

The doors opened as we find a massive amounts of chocolates and chocolate flavored jello covering the entire room.

"Woah!" spoke Martin with drool while Hyohime covered her mouth. "Look at this spread, guess Mom's the most popular one here, guess guys really like older women."

'I feel sick.' She groaned while Martin moved towards some of the jello.

"I wonder how it tastes?"

"It tastes good." Said a female voice as the jello rose up to form a slime covered girl with short hair, a large ass and a C cup chest. "So want to eat me?"

"WAAH!" he screamed jumping back while Hyohime went wide eyed.

"I-It's a Nureonago!"

"Eh?" The slime said in confusion. "I'm not a nuramo, I'm a Venusian Slimoid."

"Wait, you're from Venus?" spoke Martin just as Mom walked into the room. "Wow Mom, who knew you were THIS popular?"

"I am still popular." She said while looking at the slime girl and sighed. "And this is the Venus ambassador, and my stalker."

"I'm your girlfriend silly."

"We broke up."

"I don't know the meaning of the word Olivia~" she giggled. "So want to eat my 'chocolate' body?"

"Wait, what about the rest of this stuff?" asked Martin.

"Regular valentines gifts I get from most of the Center, the rest I end up getting via large packages from off the planet because they can't be teleported in without causing some damage."

Hyohime nodded while trying to understand the logic. "But what's the mission?"

"That I can tell you. Both of you are going to India, apparently someone stole an ancient bow from a museum and started causing problems." she turned to the slimoid. "Can you give us some time alone? This is important."

"Aw." She pouted before turning back into jello.

'Lucy, that's not what I mean.' She thought in her head. She turned to the two and pushed a button before a map came up which showed a red circle. "Most of the attacks he's committed are in this area."

"But what's so big about some old bow?" asked Martin.

"It's the bow of Kāmadeva, the Hindu god of love, attraction and sexuality."

"Never heard of him." the two remarked at once.

"He's one of the gods, along with his wife Rati, goddess of love, lust and pleasure, that was born from Brahmin the creator of the universe." She said. "And basically his bow can make anyone fall in love, even the god Shiva, god of destruction."

Both paled while getting flashbacks of a certain tiger village.

"And anyone that uses the bow besides the god, they become insane and cause anything in the known world to become beings of mad love, aka will screw anyone with a pulse."

Both shivered while Mom reached into her desk and pulled out two silver necklaces before tossing them to the two.

"Those two necklaces were blessed to help keep the effects down to a point, but keep in mind, if you get hit with an arrow, then they won't mean anything."

"Man, that sounds like some creepy version of Cupid." spoke Martin turning green.

"It's only for humans, apparently Kāmadeva is more benevolent than Cupid."

'That doesn't help.' Hyohime thought.

"So wait, how does a object like that even end up in a village? Wouldn't it be held by the god or something?"

"Well you've seen that movie about the Arc of the Covenant right?"

"Yes?"

"Some of the objects in myth aren't all blown out of proportion, some of them do tend to end up on Earth without many really realizing. The bow was believed to be the real deal, but nothing ever happened regarding it, until now, so it's painfully clear this is one hundred perfect the real deal."

Hyohime blinked before asking. "Does it work on my species?"

"Perhaps, but sirens aren't part of the Hindu religion. However Kāmadeva's symbols are a parrot, cuckoo and bees."

"...ok?" 'I need to research this stuff!'

"Now off you two go, and keep those on, they're the closest things you have to staying sane if you grab the bow."

That was when the slimoid popped her head up. "Also don't forget to stay together. If the bow is from a love god, try to be all lovey dovey as to keep the effects from making you hump an elephant."

"Uh...right." spoke Martin with a sweatdrop as a portal opened and Hyohime walked into it.

"Before you go Martin, let me give you a brief talk." spoke Mom before looking at the slimoid. "And I do mean in private."

"Fine." She huffed before turning into jello and moved out of the room. "But I'll be back to give you my love!"

'I'll be out of work by then.'

"What is it?"

"Listen agent Martin, normally I stay out of the lives of my agent on personal matters, but have you been doing what you usually do on valentine's day to all the girls in school?"

He looked away. "Maybe?"

"Martin." she crossed her arms. "I want you to consider getting Hyohime something nice. She's new to all this, and she probably feels out of place, am I right?"

"...a little." He said while looking a little flustered.

"I'm not saying hit on her like you would other girls, just think about getting her something to show her you're gonna help her see the perks to it, just don't remind her of you know who."

He frowned at that. "Trust me Mom, I'm not going to try reminding her of that guy."

"Good, but keep in mind, this discussion? It never happened."

"Gotcha."

"Also, I forgot to tell Hyohime this but if a girl picks the bow of Kāmadeva up, she'll become the next Rati, which is ten times worse as being Kāmadeva."

"Wait what?!"

"Just keep her way from the bow." She said while pushing him through the portal.

"Waah!"

The portal closed as we cut to a small town with several elephants walking around.

Hyohime looked around before getting picked up my an elephant. "Ah!"

"Rrru!" it called holding her up slightly while she squirmed while Martin held back a chuckle.

"Let me go!" She cried out while the elephant put her on her back and walked away. "Stupid beast."

"Relax, it probably just thought you were a giant nut." Martin called out.

"Not funny Martin!"

"Rrrru!" It trumpeted while throwing sand at its back.

"Hey!" she frowned wiping the sand off before jumping off. "Glad I never met these back home."

Martin chuckled before Hyohime glared at him.

"It's not funny."

"Well maybe just a little."

She glared again before muttering. "Kuso."

"Come on, let's look around." spoke Martin looking around the small village with what looked like a few people going about their day and the streets fairly empty. "Let's try asking anyone if they've seen anything off."

Hyohime looked around before seeing some silk sari being sold and felt compelled to buy some, until she recalled that she didn't have any Rupees.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" asked the old man in the stand who had a beard and walking cane.

"Oh sorry, didn't expect someone to speak english here." Hyohime admitted. "And you have some nice saris."

"Yes there are nice. So is my blouses and other wears." he gestured around while Martin walked over to a woman in the street.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I ask you a few questions?"

The problem was that he was so used to the U-Watch's instant translator function he neglected to even learn the languages he translated.

"Tum kaun ho? Tum yahaan kya kar rahe ho?" (Who are you? What are you doing here?)

"Uh? I said can I ask you a few questions?"

She looked very lost.

He rubbed his head. 'Ok, maybe sign language could work.' That's when he tried some sign language.

"...?" She looked lost as Martin made the message _Can I have a canned dog?_ "Aap aisa kuchh kyon chaahate hain?" (Why would you want something like that?)

'I'm getting something.' He thought before trying again but accidentally said _I'm going to marry your son and daughter right now._

She looked sad hearing that and looked down before shaking her head. "Yah sambhav nahin hai." (That's not possible)

"Huh?" He tried again and said _Why not? Are they not dead or something?_

She sighed at that and shook her head. "Unhen ... dvaara liya gaya hai." (They've been taken by... him.)

Martin looked lost before trying again and 'said' _Did a god take them?_

She nodded before pointing down the road. "Kāmadeva."

"Hyohime!" he called out. "I got something."

She turned while wearing a blue and purple blouse with short sleeves and a purple sari that went down to her legs. She also had a blue veil across her face. "Oh hold on, thanks again for the clothes."

"Anytime, besides its good karma to do a good deed once in your lifetime." he smiled as she walked back to Martin. 'I can only hope you two leave before you get taken away by that monster in god's skin.'

Hyohime blinked. "So what did you find out?"

"Apparently I found a trail on something down this road, and doesn't it seem a bit odd around here? Like the lack of people going about their day?"

"Yeah, plus the old man that gave me these clothes looked a little nervous." She said before asking. "Do you like it by the way?"

"Oh? Uh yeah, yeah." he nodded while trying not to stare since it DID look good. "It suits you."

"Thanks, and I might keep this for that dance you're going to have in five months." 'Although I'm going to keep it clean and away from sand.'

'Crap! I forgot, and I still gotta keep in mind what to get her for later. No chocolates for sure, maybe something around here? Foreign stuff's a nice souvenir.'

"Martin? Are you listening to me?"

"Uh? What'd you say?"

"I said do you want to…" she sighed. "Go to the dance as friends?"

"R-Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, I do." She said with a light blush. "Plus you're not a kuso, that often."

"Oh! Then...sure, sounds good to me." he smiled.

Both felt happy at that before getting a little too close.

"Baa." Baaaed a goat while looking at them. "Baa?"

That caused them to jump while looking a little red in the face. They went silent with Martin walking down the road and Hyohime following.

(Later)

Both looked around while noticing the sound of music playing and chanting in the air.

"Sounds like we're getting close, we better stick to the shadows."

"Agreed." Hyohime said before they ducked into a dark corner.

The two slowly moved against the building as the music and chanting got louder. As they got closer, they noticed it was a large crowd of people who were busy partying and….screwing each other like animals. And that wasn't the worse thing as they were also worshiping a golden throne in the center of the mass of people.

"All hail Kāmadeva! All hail Kāmadeva!"

"Ha ha ha! Yes my servants! Bow to your god!" Laughed a figure from within the mass. "For I am the law and lifeblood of you all!"

"Sounds like we found him." whispered Martin with a blush while looking away.

Hyohime had a nosebleed while wiping it away. "Y-Yes….we found the guy masquerading as a kami."

"Now if only we could get in close to see just which one it is. That crowd is pretty thick and I don't wanna lose track of who in case they try to run."

"Maybe I should be the bait? I mean I'm wearing traditional clothing so they won't suspect me."

"Are you crazy? You could be swarmed in no time if he finds out, or worse, uses that bow on you." He said while recalling Mom's warning.

"I'll be fine, plus from the looks of it the thief speaks english."

"That's not the point."

"You save me before, I'm just trying to repay the favor." she frowned. "Trust me, I can handle it if they find out."

Martin nodded while the crowd started getting into a frenzy of screwing and dancing. 'I just hope she doesn't get jumped.'

Hyohime gulped before walking over and headed to the crowd. She looked around while noticing that some of them were fucking goats and sheep for some reason.

"Baaaa."

"Baaaa."

'This is worse then Rolf!' she thought while trying to keep from puking or get noticed.

"Ha ha!" Laughed the figure, who was wearing very expensive robes, had green skin, parrot feathers on his legs and arms, and holding a golden bow in his hands. "Yes! Make your god happy, for love is the word of Kāmadeva!"

"All hail the great Kāmadeva!"

Hyohime blinked before moving closer to him, but didn't notice that he saw her.

He blinked before noticing her attire. "Rati? My wife? What are you doing here? I'm trying to make the entire world flood with lust, just for you."

'Crap! He saw me!'

"Wait….did you come here to join us? That's grand! Come Rati! Sit on your lover's lap!"

She paled. 'Oh kami! He's gone crazy! And I'm not Rati!'

'Shit! He's spotted her already!' Martin thought as Hyohime moved closer to him, in a very nervous manner.

"Um oh sorry...dear. I was just a little tired from….making a couple strip naked."

"But you did that last week." He said in delusion.

"Oh I mean...I'm here to give you a hug my dear?"

"Ah, then why didn't you say so." he grinned while pulling her onto his lap.

She gulped while feeling a little nauseous before giving him a hug.

Martin felt a little pain in his chest seeing that. He saw the bow near the man's feet and inwardly frowned at the lack of gadgets. 'I need to get a grip!'

"So my lovely Rati, have you made the mortals fall to their lusts?" He asked with a smirk. "Because I have made this whole town my temple!"

"Not quite yet, but I'm getting there."

"Good, because once we make this world our oyster we shall make hundreds of children to rule them all! And I know you love children my lovely Rati." He moved closer to Hyohime and licked her neck.

She tensed up at that while looking ready to blow her cover. 'Quit doing that you disgusting teme!' "Dear, maybe we should...you know take it elsewhere?"

He raised an eyebrow. "But you love outdoor sex."

"I-I mean like...save it for when it's a bit later."

"Oh! You want to do a gangbanging! That's kinda kinky my lovely Rati."

'Not what I mean you pervert!'

'I can't take it anymore!' thought Martin before spotting a rock and picked it up. 'Oh man this is really risky, but there's no way I'm gonna let him go THAT far!'

"Say my lovely Rati." The man said with a smirk. "Since you're right here, allow me to make your bountiful bosom swell with milk~"

She paled in horror.

"Hey old man!" yelled Martin before throwing a rock which hit the man in the face. "Didn't your mom ever tell you to keep it in your pants?"

He frowned before pushing Hyohime off and got up. "Who dares harm the great Kāmadeva?"

"I do, and let me just say you really gotta fix up the place, it stinks." he called out with a smirk. "I mean public orgies? That means anyone can just go in and crash it."

He narrowed his eyes. "Subjects, bring the mortal to me."

"Yes oh great god Kāmadeva." The crowd said in unison before gaining a very dark smile.

"Uh oh." he muttered before turning and started running before they began chasing him. "Come and get me pervs!"

They ran faster while some blocked his path and the man looked at Hyohime.

"Don't worry my lovely Rati, that mortal shall pay for hitting a god."

'If he didn't I would have.' She thought before noticing that the bow was very loose in his hands and got an idea. "My love, can I make the mortal pay? Please?"

He blinked. "Are you sure? Don't you have a bow on your person?"

"Um I lost it." she spoke up quickly before smiling. "Please? For me?"

He sighed. "Oh alright, but only because I love you."

'That's what they always say.' She thought as Martin was backed into a corner by several naked men.

"Sorry fellas, but I prefer gals." he spoke picking several rocks up and chucked them rapidly at all of them.

They got hit as several more people appeared to replace the fallen.

"Come with us mortal." A woman said with a very dark giggle. "Kāmadeva shall make you see the light, he he he~"

"It's fine to be scared, but Kāmadeva shall quell that all." smirked one man.

"Especially when you become a fan of sexy time." Spoke a man with a smirk.

"Sorry I'm not into that." Martin said before noticing he was losing a lot of rocks. 'Shit!'

"Kāmadeva shall have you." The group chanted in unison.

'Shit!' He thought before getting grabbed by several people.

(One restraining later)

Martin landed on the ground while covered in ropes. "Let me go you nympho zombies!"

"Ha ha! Foolish mortal." The man laughed. "You are helpless against the might of a god."

He glared at him.

"But fear not, for I won't be the one to smite you." He gestured to Hyohime. "My lovely Rati will."

Martin paled as Hyohime moved to grab the bow.

'Ok necklace, please do the trick, I DON'T wanna turn Martin into the same things as these people are!' She thought before grabbing it, which caused the man to lose his green skin and feathers, but caused her to gain the same green skin and feathers.

'Shit! She's going to turn into Rati!' Martin thought in horror. 'Although it would be funny if I wasn't going to get shot!'

'Ok, so other than a tingling sensation, I still feel like myself, but it's hard to keep my mind off shooting people!' She thought while the man groaned.

"Huh...where am I?"

Hyohime felt her mind going numb as she looked at Martin. "Mmmm, cute. Just like my dear Kāmadeva."

'Shit! The necklace is failing!' "Snap out of it Hyohime!"

"My name is Rati." She said while licking her lips. "And I think I'm going to take your virginity now~"

"Um...hey look! Kāmadeva is cheating on you!" he called pointing behind her.

She turned. "Without me? That's so kinky~"

Martin quickly bolted down an alley which the crowd saw.

"My goddess! The mortal's escaping!"

She turned and frowned. "Let me follow him, I've been itching for a chase. And who knows, I might enjoy fucking him in the middle of the road."

Martin was wide eyed while going down the alley and did numerous twists and turns. 'Mom! If you're hearing me, you stink at helping!'

As he went down a alleyway, he nearly got hit by a arrow made of mango plant which hit an elephant in the butt. It cried out and turned while Hyohime was jogging.

"Come back! I just want to make you my concubine!"

'Ah!' He thought in horror. 'She's scary when possessed!'

She shot another arrow which flew over his head and hit a jackal making it jump. "Don't fret mortal! I'll love you like my own dear husband!"

Martin pictured her wearing only an apron hearing that. He blushed and shook his head before darting to the side of an alley and stayed still before seeing her jog by. 'Oh thank god!'

"Mortal! I'm coming for your dick!"

"I need to get that bow away from her." he muttered before heading out the end of the side alley and spotted a stand he ran over before diving in and saw numerous jewelry around. 'Huh, wonder if she'd like this, after she stops being possessed by a bow.'

(Later)

"Mortal! Where are you?" she called while a few animals were near her and looking horny. "Later, right now I need to find that mortal."

A goat moved its head to the left.

"Thank you, I'll have your dick in just a bit." She said while running off. That's when she spotted him standing near a stand with carpets and smirked. "There you are mortal! Now let's fuck till you drop or until I'm pregnant again!"

"Oh yeah? Well if you're wanting this hunk of man meat, you're gonna have to come and get it directly, or maybe you need that bow for everything." he taunted.

She frowned. "No! I'm a goddess and I'm not a child!"

"Then come over here and do it, or are you a big baby?"

She steamed at that before rushing over to him and placed the bow on the table. "Then let's...huh? What the kami happened to me?"

"Wow, and here I thought I was gonna have to wrap you up with the carpets here." remarked Martin looking at the ones positioned above the stand. "But this works too."

Hyohime groaned before accidentally knocking over a wooden stand and caused the carpets to land on her. "Eeep!"

"Oops, sorry."

She groaned. "Martin, just don't tell anyone I screamed like a cute girl."

"Why? Aren't you already cute?"

She blushed red. "J-Just don't! Alright?"

"Ok ok." He raised his hands up. 'Who knew she was this sensitive about being called cute?'

(Later)

"Ok, so all the other people who were shot should go back to normal, right?" asked Martin poking the bow with a stick.

"Yes, since no ones using the bow of Kāmadeva, the divine curse is nullified. Although I'm surprised that Hyohime didn't get turned into a stalker from the curse."

"Her? Course not, she was just, um, shooting at people who walked by, didn't do anything lewd or nothing." he waved off while Mom moved over and grabbed a nearby flamethrower.

She raised an eyebrow at that.

"Um, so what are you doing with that?"

"Simple, while the Center keeps numerous supernatural artifacts and creatures locked up, there are times where even we need to destroy something if it's too dangerous. I'd move away from that if you wanna keep your skin intact."

"Wait." Hyohime said. "If you do that...would the kami living in there possess anyone close?"

"No. The gods living in there are just part of the curse, nothing more. If anything they're more like itty bitty portions that just slipped into it due to constant use." she held the flamethrower up before turning it on full blast and engulfed the bow in them.

The bow melted into slag as the energy went flying up into the heavens, with one part secretly entering Hyohime from behind.

"There, now the bow of Kāmadeva is returned to its master."

"Huh?" Martin said in confusion.

"Basically Kāmadeva was turned into a formless being after making Shiva falling in love with Parvati. Meaning he's the very concept of love itself that makes the universe so special."

"But what about the whole fiasco I had with the guitar? I mean if that was cursed by Aphrodite herself, what does that make her?"

"Different religions." She deadpanned. "Plus the guitar wasn't made by her, that's just folktales. It was really made by a succubus."

"How would you know that? What, do you got some kinda magician here who can somehow detect this stuff?"

"Yes and his name is Doctor Strange." She said bluntly.

"Uh, nevermind then."

She then noticed some leftover sapphires and picked them up before giving them to Martin. "Here, you might need it."

"Oooh, you mean...are you sure? I mean I'm not against it, but isn't there some kinda rule against taking this stuff from supernatural artifacts?"

"Do you see a bow around to put them back on?"

"No."

"Then I don't see a problem with that." she frowned. "Now go give them to her and let me burn down this slag, I like to be thorough."

He nodded while taking the gems and walked over to Hyohime.

She yawned while looking at the sky. 'Kinda peaceful around here.'

"Hey Hyohime."

"Yes Martin?" She asked while looking at him.

He presented her with the sapphires. "Happy Valentines Day!"

She went wide eyed and looked between him and them. "Martin, where'd you get...wait, are these from the bow?"

"Um yes." He said while scratching his cheek. "I figured they'd look better with you then with some dusty old bow."

She crossed her arms. "Martin."

"Plus I thought they matched you eyes!" He said quickly. 'Aw man, she doesn't like them.'

She blushed. "I-It's just that…." she looked away. "Look, I'm just worried that's all."

"Huh?"

"Look let's just talk about something else." she spoke with a brighter blush.

"Alright?" He said with confusion. "Oh, but do you want me to wear a tux at the dance or something Indian themed?"

"You go with whatever you prefer, there's plenty of time to decide."

He nodded before getting an idea. 'I wonder if she'll like a guy in a kimono taking her to the dance?'

'He got me a better gift than Rolf ever got me, this was really sweet of him.' Hyohime thought. 'But….why do I feel like my heart is skipping again? It's not like I….nah! That's not possible.'


	9. Chapter 9

Martin's love twist V2

chapter 9

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New York, New York City, Metropolitan Museum of Art-

In the museum holding numerous works of art is where people were going about their day commenting or talking as they looked at the works. This included ancient Egyptian arts and mummies to the armor of the Middle Ages. All historically accurate and valuable to the well trained eye.

"I never grow tired of visiting this place when I have time off." Spoke a woman while looking at some Turkish armor. "Especially seeing all this rich history."

"You said it, at least here I don't have to deal with assholes." sighed a guy looking at some tapestries.

"Yep. And the MET has good food." She said while the visitors walked passed them and continued to check out the exhibits. 'Still can't believe he ate all the salad at the salad bar.'

'I can't believe I ate all the salad at the salad bar, I hope she didn't notice.' He thought before walking away. 'Maybe I should check the Indian exhibit? The naked statues I could fap to.'

But as he walked through some crowds, he failed to notice he was going into the wrong exhibit. He walked down the hall while not seeing the ancient artifacts from the land of the rising sun, including several large tapestries and ancient bowls of metal from Japan's ancient time. 'I hope I see that naked image of Kali, and hopefully no one is around so I could fap in peace.'

That's when he went near a statue of Susanoo and finally came to notice where he went.

"Fuck! I'm in the Japanese exhibit!" He cursed while moving back. "And there's no naked statues here!"

But that's when he turned around and saw a long katana with a red cloth near the hilt and a long black scabbard that looked a little too long for it to sheath the blade of it was used. On the blade was an inscription in japanese that he didn't understand.

"Woah, what's this?" He muttered before seeing the label which said ' _Japanese Katana, rumored to be made by Sengo Muramasa. Possible year: fourteenth to sixteenth century AD_ '. "Damn, this thing is old."

As he looked on, an idea popped into his head.

'Mmm, no one's around and it is a katana. So….should I take it and sell it for shit or just hang it on my wall?' he pondered while imagining it on his wall or pulling off an action movie scene with it. 'Then again, having a sword like this would be sweet, especially since I can't buy my own gun yet.'

The guy smirked before looking for something to smash the glass case it was in. He spotted a nearby stone in one of the exhibits and moved over to pick it up.

However, what he didn't notice was that the blade was shaking a little behind his back before suddenly becoming still again as the guy turned around.

"Alright, just gotta be quick, snatch it, then get out."

SMASH!

However the glass went all over the place and imbedded some shards into the guy's hands and face.

"AHHHH!" He screamed out in pain. He held it while hearing an alarm start go off and gritted his teeth. "Fuck!"

Blood dripped to the blade as it started to glow slightly with a dark blue color on the blade. " _ **Motto. Yori ōku no chi.**_ "

"Huh?" he looked around at the sudden voice. "I-It wasn't me! It was a robber I swear!"

" _ **MOTTO CHIMAMIRE!**_ " came the voice as the sword started to shake.

The guy jumped before feeling the blade and felt woozy. "H….Huh….what?"

" **MOTTO CHIMAMIRE!** " The voice spoke out with more force as they guy started to lose consciousness.

"I...feel….oooh." He groaned before falling to the ground.

(Elsewhere)

-Torrington Academy-

"Oh man, this is the worst day ever!" muttered Diana walking down the hall with Hyohime beside her.

"Huh? But it's a nice day and you didn't get harassed by guys." She said with confusion.

"That's just it! No guys have come up to ask me to the dance!" she groaned. "I mean you and Martin are practically going, but me? I've got brains, but no one wants to take me? Something isn't right."

"Maybe because you're loud?"

Diana raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the siren?"

"Hey, I maybe one, but I have a great personality." She frowned. "That and a body that tempts all guys."

Diana felt annoyed at that remark.

"Have you bothered to go up to them and ask instead of waiting for them to ask you?" Hyohime asked.

"Well no. But I hoped there was some out there that liked my charm."

She looked confused. "What charm?"

"Oh come on! I have one just as much as Martin thinks he does. Just watch."

She cocked her head as Diana walked towards a guy.

"Hello, want to take this sexy lady to the dance?"

The guy looked around before saying. "What sexy lady?"

Diana felt that one hit her in the heart as he walked off with Hyohime patting her on the back.

"Don't worry, one day you will get a date. Maybe when you're….um….sixty?"

"Oh god!"

"What? I thought you would be happy hearing that? Most people become confident hearing that."

"I can't wait till I'm an old lady just to get a date!"

Hyohime blinked. "Then…..maybe you should check on yuri relationships? I heard it's popular nowadays."

"I'm not into girls."

"How about older guys?"

"How old?"

"Sixty to eighty years of age."

"No!"

"How about shota?" Hyohime suggested.

"What's a shota?" She asked confused.

"Oh right, you don't know japanese. Shota means a young boy."

Diana looked at Hyohime with a green face and covered her mouth before running over and started hurling in a trash can.

"What's wrong?!" She said in shock. 'Did she think about tentacles?'

(A little while later)

"Ugh...ah...ah…"

"Feeling better?"

"Ugh…." Diana groaned before turning to her. "You...sicko…"

'She is.' "Well I just suggested that because it's popular in my homeland. Sorry."

"It's...disgusting." she got out while taking a deep breath. "Look, let's just change the subject before I lose my lunch again."

"Ok, so I'm not sure about going to the dance. Especially since I didn't exactly get a date." She blushed lightly.

Diana looked at her with a 'wtf' expression on her face.

"What?"

"Did you forget what I said before? You and Martin are practically going already."

"...eh?"

She facepalmed. "You know what I mean."

"Huh? Martin and I are just friends." she waved off while looking away and briefly recalled the mission with the bow making her blush. 'Why did I get possessed?! And by a love god's bow for that matter!'

"Well even if you are do stay 'friends' at the very least you have a better chance to go to the dance without looking like a dork."

Hyohime kept looking away while recalling something that 'Rati' said through her body.

' _Mortal! I'm coming for your dick!_ '

'Oh kami!' She thought with a brighter blush on her cheeks.

"Hello? Earth to siren." Diana snapped her fingers in front of Hyohime's face.

"H-Huh? What?" She stuttered out.

"Are you going to ask my dork of a brother out or what?"

"N-No! We're just friends!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

Hyohime paled before running away in the opposite direction.

"Hey!"

"S-Sorry! B-But I heard the bell!"

"But it's a saturday!" she called out, but the siren was far too away to hear. 'What's her deal?'

(Much later)

Martin was staring at his phone with a nervous expression, mostly on the number it displayed. 'Come on Martin, just ask him if you can borrow a suit and you should be fine.'

He's been looking at the number for ten minutes and he's been nervous between calling or not calling as it was REALLY important.

"Ok, if I'm vague and just get to the point, he won't ask too many details." He said to himself before gulping and hit the call button.

Ring ring ring ring.

" _Hello?_ " spoke his dad's voice.

"Hi dad, um can I ask you something?"

" _Shoot._ "

"Could I, possibly, sort of, borrow an old suit of yours?"

" _What? A suit? For what Martin?_ "

"A dance." He blushed. "And since I don't have one maybe you could loan one?"

" _Sorry Martin, but my suits were getting old and small on me so I might have gave them to charity a few months back._ "

"Aw man." he groaned.

" _Wait, you're going to a dance? Well I'll be, sounds like my son found a date._ "

Martin blushed. "Um,...not exactly."

" _...again? Really, I thought you would get a date by now._ "

"Dad." He groaned. "I'm do not have a date BUT I'm going out with a friend."

" _Well does this friend have a name at least?_ "

"Hyohime Fujiwara. And she's an exchange student at the academy."

" _So you are going to the dance with a 'girl' friend?_ "

"Yes, I mean no! I mean, ugh." he groaned. "Well if you don't have a suit what am I gonna do?"

" _Try renting one out. You can find some pretty good suits if you know the right store._ "

"But-"

" _Oh! Sorry to end this conversation short, but I just found a potential new species of slugs! Tell your girlfriend to visit me and your mother!_ "

Click.

"But she's not my girlfriend!" He yelled while blushing red. "Gah! Dad!" 'Why me?!'

He laid down on his stomach and groaned just as Hyohime popped into the room.

"Ah...ah...ah…" She panted while blushing red. 'T-That was….gah!'

Martin groaned.

"Huh? Martin? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh." She said while sitting next to him. "Then why were you groaning?"

"I couldn't get a suit, nothing big."

"...why not get a kimono? It's fashionable for all genders."

"I might trip." He groaned. "Plus it's suits not kimonos."

"Well that's just silly."

"Tell that to the dean. He's really strict with the dances."

Hyohime shook her head. "Still, maybe you could try a different type of suit? Something that might make any date you take to the dance interested."

"Like what?"

"Lederhosen?"

"Unless my date's a cute german transfer student, no one would think that's cool."

"Maybe a kilt?"

"No."

"Um…...baggy pants and a fez?"

"Do I look like Aladdin?"

"Maybe?" She shrugged. "You have the handsome part down."

He smiled while she realized what she said and looked away. "If I'm Aladdin, does that make you Jasmine?"

She blushed and kept silent. 'Why did I say that?'

Martin chuckled at this. 'How cute.'

That's when a portal opened up under Hyohime making her fall down with a surprised yelp.

CRASH!

"Ow! My butt." She groaned in pain.

Martin looked down and saw Hyohime landed on the ground and was rubbing her butt. "You ok?"

"A little." She groaned. "But will she ever open portals near to us instead of under us?"

"I really don't know." Martin said while jumping down the portal and appeared in the Center, but in a small break room instead of the normal place.

Which was full of slime monsters with Center uniforms and ties or bows.

"Looks like the place had a job fair, I've never seen these people before."

"Gible snob bloop." One of the slimes said while drinking some coffee.

"Gig shippi goop blarp."

Hyohime shivered a little before stepping away. 'Yuck.'

"Let's see where Mom is if she called us here." Martin said while slowly getting away from the slimes. "Sorry for barging in."

"Fzz gibble blarf." One said in annoyance while the two walked out of the room.

Only to find Mom walking by while drinking some coffee.

"Hey Mom."

"Hello agent Mystery. Fujiwara." She said while drinking her coffee. "Sorry for the unexpected drop in the Slimenoid breakroom, the portal location mechanism is still under maintenance."

"I didn't expect to see THAT many here."

"They came from the planet Europa, apparently they formed the planets core and evolved to accommodate the pressure." Mom said. "And they are here as temps, wanting to work part time to better understand how the Center works. That and the pay."

"So wait, you didn't mean to call us?" asked Hyohime.

"No we brought you here for a reason." She said while walking away. "Now follow me."

The two did so and went on the elevator before heading up to her office.

"Reports from New York City came in this morning, apparently the MET just lost a priceless artifact from Japan."

"Why not get the police?" Martin asked.

"Because this is something abnormal for both the police and the other subdivisions." She said while pressing a button on her table to show a picture of the entire Armory covered in either blood or wounded individuals encased in ice. "Especially when this happened just ten minutes after the theft."

"Woah."

"It looks like a Yuki-Onna attack." Hyohime said in surprise. "Only it needed to be a very powerful one to do that."

"Well it's up to you to find out. But word of warning, if this individual or people's escape the island then we are going to have a mass panic on scale with Jack the Ripper. And trust me, we don't need another one."

"Did anyone give a description?" asked Martin.

"Unfortunately no. Just that someone attacked the tourists and caused the place to freeze over."

"Well are we gonna get some armor?"

"No." Mom deadpanned.

"Teleportation belts?"

"No."

"Maybe a stun gun?"

"No."

"Oh….maybe a dinosaur mech?"

"The last time we did that was when Godzilla attacked New York during the eighties. And it caused a lot of tax dollars to be lost."

"Aw come on Mom. We need something to protect ourselves."

"You have a siren who can fly and has high pitched screeching with you being able to come up with a plan if given the time and can be quick on your feet, you've got plenty."

Hyohime then asked. "How about a lightsaber?"

"No. The galactic senate banned earth from using lightsabers when one of the production members of the first Star Wars movies got teleported there during the filming of the battle against Darth Vader and Obi Wan Kenobi."

"Hold up! You mean that's all real!?"

"Yes, but the Center made a deal with the senate to mind wipe the planet to prevent the Jedi and Sith from finding the planet in exchange for the Milky Way galaxy to be a protected system. They apparently were in the prequels era and appreciated the info on the chancellor being a Sith Lord."

"Sweet! Does that mean there's an intergalactic war going on right now? Will we get a chance to join in?!"

"No. The Clone Wars doesn't exist because because of that information. Meaning no Luke or Leia."

Martin started to turn to stone and then sand hearing that.

"Who?" asked Hyohime looking lost.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Mom spoke while making a portal appear. "Now chop chop."

Hyohime reached down and dragged towards it with him looking completely white.

(Elsewhere)

-New York City, a few miles away from the Metropolitan Museum of Art-

And appeared in an alleyway with some dogs eating out of a dumpster. They barked seeing her before she let out a hiss making them run off whimpering in fear.

"I can't believe it…." Martin groaned. "I just can't believe it."

"Believe what? That you can't fight in a war or you can have fun?"

"That I won't get the chance to meet up with the number one best jedi! Or get my own lightsaber! Or be in an epic space fight firing lasers all around!"

"...eh?" She looked lost. "What are you even talking about?"

"And I won't be able to woo some alien chicks!"

"You want to woo a chicken? That's just sad." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm talking about alien women."

"To take to the dance?" She asked with a sad tone. 'I guess he wants to take someone else to the dance.'

"Huh, no. I don't think they would want to go. They are Jedi you know."

"...again what?"

"I'll tell you later, right now we gotta do some investigating." He said while looking at his wrist and groaned. "Damn it, forget I didn't have the U-Watch again."

Hyohime shook her head before seeing a taxi in the distance. "Do you have money Martin?"

"Yeah, wh-good call, we'll need a lift to the scene of the crime."

She walked towards the street and made a thumbs up. "Taxi!"

A taxi skidded to a stop with the driver giving her a smile as he opened the door. "Hey there doll face, going my way?"

"Quit the flattery." She deadpanned while Martin walked over. "Me and my friend here want to go to the MET. So either drive us there without acting like a baka or we will just take another taxi and call the police for sexual harassment."

"Ok ok, sheesh." he replied as they climbed in before he started the meter and began driving. 'Crazy broads are gonna be the death of me.'

(Later)

The taxi stopped near the entrance while turning off the meter.

"That'll be thirty bucks. Cash or credit?"

"Cash." She said while Martin gave the man the cash. She then got out of the taxi.

"Thanks for the ride." Martin said while getting out.

'Damn blonds.' he thought before driving away.

Hyohime looked at the museum with a sigh. "Look at it. The history, the art."

"And the pretzels." He said while running to a pretzel stand.

'Martin.' She sweatdropped with a sigh. 'Just get me some.'

(A few seconds later)

"Nom nom nom."

'He didn't get me any.' Hyohime thought sadly.

"I got you one just in case you got hungry." he spoke holding one to her with cheese on top.

She blinked before feeling very touched as she took it. "Thank you." 'Aw, that was so nice.'

He finished his pretzel while seeing Hyohime getting cheese on her lips. "Uh, Hyohime? You got a little something on your lip."

She licked her lips while missing it a few times. "Did I get it?"

"Not exactly."

She licked around the area again. "How about now?"

"Still didn't get it."

She tried again and managed to touch her nose by accident. "How about now?"

"Want me to get it?"

"If you want." She said before Martin suddenly licked the cheese off her lips, making her blush.

"Got it."

"M-Martin!"

"What? I was just cleaning your lips."

She blushed and turned away while covering her face. 'AHHHH!'

'Crap! I should have used a napkin! I was listening to my stomach instead of my head!' He thought while blushing as well.

For a few minutes, they kept quiet while feeling really flustered. It also didn't help that some people that were walking out of the MET thought they were a couple.

"Um…"

"Um...Martin?"

"Yes?"

"Let's just go in." Hyohime blushed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

(Inside)

Both walked in while seeing it was still normal except for some no crossing tape near the stairs. That and there was more security than normal today.

"Think we can bluff our way past them?" whispered Martin.

"Maybe, but it would be easier if we went as tourists and then snuck in." Hyohime whispered back. "Or we could distract them by saying you're a madman, worked back home."

He sweatdropped at the last part. "I don't think I have cash to bail me out of jail."

She looked around before seeing a female guard heading towards the bathroom and smirked. "Hold that thought Martin, I have a good idea." She then walked towards the guard and followed her.

Martin watched and was confused before getting an idea. 'Oh man, if she gets caught doing that we're screwed.'

(A few minutes later)

Martin sat on a bench while waiting for Hyohime to come back. 'Oh god! Did she….do her in?!'

An image of Hyohime with blood on her hands appeared in his mind as a body was under her feet.

'No, that's crazy thinking, she wouldn't do something like that.' He thought while not seeing Hyohime, now in a very tight uniform, sitting next to him.

"Hey. Did you get a ticket yet?" She said sternly. "If not you have to leave the museum."

"Ah! Sorry ma'am!" he spoke up before noticing her and sighed in relief. "Hyohime! You nearly made me jump out of my pants."

She chuckled. "Well then my act was successful. Also I got a key to the backroom, I'll get you a uniform as well if you want."

"Maybe pass, if we both get caught in uniforms then we'll be noticed by the others. If you pretend to be new I could pretend to just be a normal person who's just passing by and they won't notice a thing."

She sighed. "Fine, but next time you have to wear a uniform." She then got up while Martin noticed how tight the uniform was on her ass and chest.

'Wow, that looks a bit too small on her.' He thought before noticing that he got a boner. 'Shit!'

"Let's go Martin."

"Uh, why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He said while Hyohime looked confused but shrugged and walked away. 'I can't believe I just got turned on! Get it together Martin!'

But his erection didn't go down at all.

'Come on, think of something gross! Like, uh, Diana in a bikini!'

The image popped in his head as she was showing him her ass.

' _Hey Martin, what do you think? Too tight or not tight enough?_ '

"Ahhhhh!" He cried out as several visitors jumped and looked at him like he was insane.

"Mommy." Asked a young boy to his mother. "Is that man smoking like daddy?"

"Ignore him and just keep walking."

Martin groaned while noticing the people and turned bright red. 'Great, I just made things worse for myself.'

(Later)

Hyohime walked down the hallway while making sure not to be suspicious or anything. She tried to make it look like she belonged while nearing what looked like the scene of the crime.

It was apparent that something went on as everything near the door was covered in ice or strange cut marks that went really deep into the plaster.

'Hmm, I may need to speak to one of the officers.' She thought before noticing that one of the police officers was sleeping on the job. 'He should do.'

"Zzzzz." He snored while his mustache tickled his ears. "Zzzzz."

"Hey, wake up."

"Zzz….huh? Who's there?"

"I'm a new officer who was told to find out what happened by you personally."

"I did?" He asked confused. "Aren't you young to be a security guard?"

"Maybe."

"...look just head inside and don't tell anyone about my sleeping habits. I have fifteen kids to take care of and I don't know half of them."

'Wow, his wife must be very crabby.' She thought before going into the japanese exhibit, only to see it had lots of blood covering the cases and carpet. 'Kami's above, what could have done this?'

That was when she noticed the shattered glass and the label under it.

'Muramasa….that thing.' She thought with fear and dread. 'This is not good.'

"Hey you!"

She blinked and turned around. "Yes?"

"Who are you?" frowned another officer walking over. "What are you doing here? It's a crime scene."

"Well I just came from the curator and he wanted me to check how the investigation was going." She lied. "And from the looks of it, it's still covered in blood."

"Of course, what did you think? We can't clean it up now until we're finished looking for SOMETHING. This place is covered in so much blood if we're not careful then the artifacts will be impossible to be returned to normal."

"I see." She said before getting out of the officers way. "Oh and the guy outside was asleep again."

He facepalmed. "Damn it Greg!"

She moved over near the door and rubbed her chin. 'If that sword possessed someone, it would explain so much blood. That means finding someone with it won't be too hard, but it will put too many people in danger.' She then looked at the ice. 'But looking at this, no other copy of that sword should be able to do that. Meaning either a Yuki-Onna got possessed by it or….hopefully that option isn't true.'

(With Martin)

He looked at a sarcophagus while studying the hieroglyphics. 'Huh, never knew this was from before King Tut.'

"Martin."

"Not now Diana. I'm busy."

"Martin."

"Di, I'm busy so please stop talking to me." He said while looking at some necklaces.

"Martin!"

He jumped at that before seeing Hyohime right behind him. "Oh sorry Hyohime, but geez that scared me."

She shook her head. "I think I know what was the cause of the blood and near massacre of the tourists."

"Was it because of some ancient curse or possessed object?"

"Yes, but it's one that my family hates and fears. The Masamune blade." She frowned. "The bloodthirsty yokai blade."

"I don't think I've heard of that one."

"It's a brand of blades made by Senior Muramasa during the Muromachi period, he and a rival Gorō Nyūdō Masamune once forged two blades to see which one was stronger. The latter made a blade that could cut only the wicked and not the innocent while Muramasa created a blade that was not only sharp enough to cut steel and the very air itself, but gave it a hunger for blood that would cause its owner to be consumed by death and madness. In the years after this contest, various individuals including the emperor himself would crave the Muramasa blades. While they would fall out of favor at the end of the Warring States period, many duplicates would be made and well...the blades have the same bloodlust. Meaning that they can't return to their scabbards until they spilt blood, even to the point of hurting the user or making said user commit suicide."

"Ok, so we have a possessed person with a sword that can't listen to them unless they hurt someone with it. If we had a way to contact Mom we could tell her, but for now we gotta try and find them soon. Maybe they have blood on them, I mean it's not like the sword can make them listen to basic sense, right?"

"I think the yokai blade would just absorb the blood into itself to make it more powerful. That and maybe the user was a neat freak and cleaned the blood after the attack?"

"But a weapon that bloodthirsty would find more people to attack, and in a big city like this that means they might be hiding out for prey." Martin tapped his chin before snapping his fingers. "That's it! If we find some place narrow and deserted, maybe they would hide out there and strike at night when the heat dies down."

Hyohime nodded. "And maybe look for an ice trail."

"Eh?"

"It somehow makes ice, something the other Muramasa blades never did. Meaning something off is happening with that blade." 'I can't tell him or he might freak out.'

"So we might end up frozen solid if we're not careful?"

She nodded.

"Well with your singing voice we can get out of any situation."

She lightly blushed at that. "It's not singing, at least not all the time."

"But think about it, if the person is a guy, maybe your singing can snap them out of it and help us get the sword back without having to fight."

"And if it's a woman?" She raised her eyebrow.

"That's easy, I'll give her the Mystery charm."

"..." she walked off while looking a little miffed.

"What? What'd I say?"

(Later)

The two walked down New York City while stopping every few blocks to either eat or investigate, mostly eat as Martin was really hungry.

GROWL!

"Man, you'd think that last hotdog would be enough to fill me up."

"Or the ten pizzas." Hyohime chuckled. "I still can't believe you're still thin after those grease traps."

"Running from ghosts, witches, zombies, and even weird warlocks burns a lot of calories."

She shook her head at that while feeling like she's on a date. Which made her blush a little. 'It's not a date! It's just us looking for the Muramasa blade. That's it!'

Martin looked around while bumping into several people who didn't bother to apologize.

That was until he slipped on something and fell onto the ground.

"OW!" He yelled before seeing that there was ice under his back. "Uh, Hyohime?"

"Are you ok?" She asked before seeing the ice and saw that it went into a hotel down the street.

"Yeah, but I think we just found our clue."

"And it's in a hotel."

"Don't worry, I have some cash." He said before looking into his wallet.

POOF!

Only for dust and a small moth to come out of the wallet.

"Ok, correction, I HAD cash."

"Maybe we should try something else."

"Like what? Flying up there?"

"No, maybe just letting me pay." She said before taking a wallet, which looked like it was made of silk, from her cleavage. "Diana gave me some cash for emergencies."

Martin blushed that move and cleared his throat as she walked towards the hotel. 'Don't focus on it too much, focus on the mission.'

And cue an image of Hyohime falling down to reveal her panties.

He slapped himself and followed the siren into the hotel.

She looked at the reception table before ringing it. "Excuse me."

"Yes miss?" asked the manager there.

"Do you have any spare rooms?" She asked. "Me and my friend needs to spend the night."

"Well we do have an opening, but it's a bit pricey."

"How much?"

"Three hundred dollars."

She pulled out her wallet while placing three one hundred dollar bills on the table. "Is this enough?"

"Yes ma'am." He said while taking the money and gave her two cards. "You're room is on the twentieth floor, number 1456."

"Thank you." She said before seeing Martin walking into the hotel. "Come on Martin, I got us a room."

"Sweet." He said with a grin. "You're the best."

She smiled. "Thanks, but you should be nice to Diana, she gave me most of her allowance to keep us from getting stuck in the cold."

"I'll thank her when we get back."

Hyohime nodded before heading to the elevator and walked in.

Beep beep.

(On the twentieth floor)

Beep beep.

The doors opened as something felt off. And that was the entire area was covered in ice.

"Woah, it's like a freezer in here."

Hyohime looked around before noticing the blood and some cut marks on the walls. "It's the blade. It must have attacked the place."

"Then we're right on track. They must be down this hall, the doors are frozen over so I doubt they're in them."

"Just be careful. This person might either be a swordsman or a very clumsy individual. Both of which might be deadly for you Martin."

"Relax, anything they dish out I can take." he smirked before moving forward, only to slip and fall on his face. "OW!"

Hyohime sighed. "You were saying?"

"Don't say anything."

(A few minutes of slipping later)

The two kept walking down the hall while keeping their eyes and ears peeled for anything. That was when Martin noticed a pool of blood near door 1423.

"Hyohime." he whispered while pointing towards it.

"I know." She whispered back. "Let's be very quiet."

They carefully moved towards it and took both sides of the door with Martin listening in.

" _ **Chi no chi.**_ " A voice said from within. " _ **Chi no chi. Chi no chi. Chi no chi.**_ "

"Hyohime, someone's talking, but I can't tell what they're saying.'

"He's just saying blood." She whispered.

" _ **Chi no chi. Chi no chi. Chi no chi.**_ "

"Ok, I've got a plan. I'll kick the door down and rush inside to get his attention, then you can come in and blast him with your voice when he's not looking."

" _ **Ketsueki. Watashi wa, Juuchi Yosamu was motto chi ga hitsuyōdesu.**_ " The voice growled while Hyohime went white as a ghost.

'No! Oh no no no!'

"Ready? I'll start at the count of three."

"Wait Martin. We can't go in."

"Why? It's right there."

"That's no ordinary Muramasa blade! That's Juuchi Yosamu, the ten thousand cold nights. That's Sengo Muramasa's first blade, the VERY first blade."

"Meaning?"

"It's more powerful than it's duplicates." She said as footsteps came near the door. "And it explains the ice, it's name means cold."

Step.

Step.

Step.

"But we can still take him by the element of surprise, right?"

SWISH!

The door was cut in half while it fell down and crashed right to the ground. Both of them jumped while seeing a man standing there with a red glow in his eyes while holding the sword making Hyohime pale.

" _ **Ketsueki. Shinsen'na chi.**_ " The guy said while the blade started to gain frost on the edge and attempted to slash them.

"Woah!" they jumped out of the way while they saw the opposite wall get a long cut across it.

The man looked at them before slashing again, causing the walls and floor to freeze. " _ **Ketsueki!**_ "

"RUN!" screamed Hyohime.

Martin dodged a slash before heading in the opposite direction. The both of them tried not to slip as the man let out a battle cry and chased after them.

The man slashed the air as frost began to spread towards them, destroying the windows and the knobs due to the sudden change in temperature.

"Hyohime! Try screeching!"

"But we're in a hotel! We can't just do that!"

" _ **Ketsueki!**_ "

"We've got no choice!"

Hyohime gulped before screeching at the man.

SWISH!

Only for the blade to cut it in half and cause two sides of the hallway to explode.

" _ **KETSUEKI!**_ "

"SHIT!" cried out Martin as he reached the elevator and tried hitting the button over and over as Hyohime reached him. "Come on come on! Open up!"

The man ran faster towards the two while the blade started to glow a bright red. " _ **Watashi o iyasu!**_ "

"Open up!" yelled Martin as the doors did before they got in and he hit the close button over and over. "Hyohime! Try screeching at the floor!"

She nodded before trying again.

SWISH!

Only for the same attack to be destroyed by the sword.

" _ **KETSUEKI!**_ " The man yelled out before sending icicles right at the two as the door closed and caused some VERY sharp icicles to penetrate the door a little.

"Shit! He wants blood!" cried Martin backing up before they saw the blade pierce the doors and start moving. He looked at the bottom and snapped. "Hyohime! Can you blast a hole below us?"

"But it's a tight space!"

SLICE!

"NOW!"

" **AHHHHHH!** " She cried out while blasting the floor and caused them to fall down into the void.

(Some floors later)

"Hyohime! Try and slow us down!" yelled Martin with his ears ringing.

She tried to grab some of the ledges but they were going too fast and we're heading towards the basement. "I can't!"

Martin looked down and saw the bottom. "Change! Hurry!"

She did so as they crashed into the concrete and Hyohime felt some ribs and bones breaking. " **AH!** "

Martin winced while groaning and felt his left arm burning with pain.

She changed back while feeling her body slowly stiffening in pain. "Ow...I can't...feel anything."

"I think my arm's broken...fuck!"

Hyohime groaned. "I think my bones are broken...all of them."

"Where's Billy when you need him?"

And cue said alien appearing above them. "Hey guys, got back from vacation and I...oh. You two ok?"

"No!" Both yelled out in pain.

"Do you need to see a doctor? Or maybe a chiropractor?"

"Billy." Martin frowned. "My arms broken and Hyohime has broken bones. So just tell me if you have any instant bone healing medication before I grab you and give you a broken leg!"

"Geez, ok ok." He said while making a portal to the Center. "Just let me get some doctors and I'll inform Mom about this."

"Hurry….he's coming." groaned Hyohime.

(A few minutes later)

-Center-

"Ow!" groaned Martin with a cast being put on his arm by Mom.

"Relax, it's just a cast made from dragon liver." She said while Martin shivered at the mention of liver.

As this was happening, Hyohime was in surgery for her broken ribs and bones. She was sedated and being opened up by the Center's finest surgeons.

"Still, this is the first time you actually had to be here." She admitted. "After all you do keep yourself from getting seriously hurt."

"That's what makes this so embarrassing." he frowned while making a fist with his other hand. "I've managed to come back no problem, but this? How can this mission NOT be classified as a delta mission?! Hyohime's in surgery for crying out loud!"

"If this was a delta mission, you would have lost an arm." She said seriously. "And this one is a gamma mission, the second to lowest mission the Center has to offer."

"Then explain how it got out of hand! That stupid sword was able to cut Hyohime's screeches! Even I find that hard to believe! Me!"

Mom shook her head. "Trust me, holy and demonic blades can do that given the time. I once took on the demonic blade Gram, a blade that killed a dragon and was forged by a dwarf. It took days to contain it." 'With lots of casualties.'

"Well what are we gonna do? If it can cut anything, then how do you stop it?"

"Martin, it's not a matter of stopping it, it's a matter of stopping the person who holds it. If he can be detained, then the sword has no power."

He blinked. "But what if we get frozen?"

"Then use your wits. Or has that fall destroyed all the wits in that brain of yours?"

"Of course not!"

"Then use them." She said while tightening the bandages. "And try not to die."

"Yeow! Ok ok!" He said in pain before seeing Mom walking away.

"Also, if Hyohime is still in surgery, then you can take Billy with you."

"Are you sure I can still do it with one arm?"

"Yes." She said while walking out of the room.

Martin looked at his cast while feeling like the universe is out to get him.

"Hello." Said a red cloaked figure from a portal in front of the boy. "Huh, sorry wrong universe, later."

ZOOP!

"What the? Who? What? Where?" He said in shock before seeing Billy flying over.

"Hey Martin, feeling better?" He asked while Martin shook his head to get his mind focused.

"Other than my arm feeling like a broken candy bar, never better, just my pride being shot down."

"Well need some good news?"

"Yes."

"Ok, Hyohime is doing just fine...but."

"But what?"

"She has to wear a Saturnarian Medical Bodysuit for the entire day." He said. "Don't worry though, she can walk just fine."

"A what?"

"A SMB. It's a suit that both heals and protects the body from external threats. It's made of the finest space material."

He blinked before getting an idea. "That's it! That blade can cut EARTH materials, but not SPACE metals!"

"What?"

"Thanks Billy! You've given me a great idea!"

"I did?"

"Quick! How do I get one?"

"Oh! Well it's placed on the body by a medical droid, but you have to be seriously hurt to get one." He said before seeing Martin running out of the room and had the 'smart' idea of…

"SMB HERE I-"

CRASH!

Falling out of the elevator and down towards the ground floor of the Center.

"MARTIN!"

"Ow…." he groaned while feeling all his bones and part of his skull crack. "I'm...ok…"

(Much later)

Martin groaned while now in a red and white suit that was really bulky, made him feel like he just entered the gravity of a black hole, and had a helmet that was pitch black except for a green screen inside said helmet. "That was stupid."

"Yes it was." frowned Mom rubbing her head. "If you needed the suit for your plan, then just tell me. You literally just injured yourself when there was an easier way to get it. I think half of your brain suffered from the elevator shaft."

He chuckled slightly at that. "Yeah, not my best plan."

Mom shook her head while a similar suit, but with large synthetic breasts, walked in with a slight stumble in her stride.

"Ugh, this suit is not agreeing with me. Like a drunk teme."

"Uh…."

"Don't ask, these suits are still technically prototypes. The one who came up with the designs was an otaku in college when he proposed them. A very desperate one mind you."

"So who was this guy?" 'Hopefully not Gendo.'

"Don't ask." Mom frowned. "Now you are going back to the field, and THIS time you won't be coming back until Juuchi Yosamu is contained. Do I make myself clear?"

"Right." Both said as a portal appeared under them and caused them to fall.

(On the other side)

-New York City-

And sent them right into an alleyway as a few rats scrambled away from a old pizza box.

"This is going to be impossible." groaned Hyohime from her landing.

"Well if we find that guy, these suits will keep us from getting cut."

"But I can't screech. Or go to the dance." She grumbled. "Plus look at me, I look like some perverted hentai doll."

"Relax, if my plan works we'll get that sword wrapped up tight and be back to school in no time."

She sighed. "Fine, but if someone tries to find the back end of this suit, I'm gone."

Martin nodded before taking a few steps and found that he was getting tired. "God, it's like I became an elephant."

"That's what I said."

(A few minutes of getting adjusted to the suits 'gravity' later)

A man walked down the street while looking a little drunk and tired at the same time. He yawned while stumbling a little.

Only for him to see two people in suits walking towards him.

"..." he blinked before punching himself and still saw the suits. "AHHHHH!" He turned and ran away. "ALIENS!"

"Hey! We are not!" called out Hyohime.

"AHHHH!"

Martin chuckled. "Looks like these suits are a little scary."

Hyohime groaned. "It feels like I'm not a siren anymore, but a yokai with no face. This is a baka day."

"Well it's gonna be worse if we can't find that sword." He said before looking around and saw that it was snowing….from the top of a building that is. "Uh, Hyohime?"

"Yes I see the snow." She said while looking up. "And we should stop that blade before it gains enough power to cause an ice age."

"You mean it could do that with so much blood?"

"Maybe, it is a yokai blade." She said before trying to jump up, but only went a few inches off the ground. "Come on! Fly!"

"Guess we're taking the elevator."

She groaned while stopping her attempts to fly. "Alright."

(Later)

-In the elevator-

Some music was playing in the background as a guy was looking nervously at the two 'Suit people' next to him. 'Ahhh! What the fuck are they?!'

"So...how about that weather?" Martin remarked.

"It's fine."

"So what floor?"

"The...third floor." The guy gulped.

"Same here." Said Hyohime. "So you're a banker?"

He gulped in fear. "Y-Yes." 'AHHHH!'

"If you're curious, these are the brand new suits for the future of fashion." smiled Martin. "You can find them in any clothing store."

"T-That's nice."

Ding.

The doors opened as the guy ran out screaming down the hallway and dashed into a room before locking it shut.

"Weirdo." Hyohime muttered bluntly.

"You said it, but that's what you'll see in New York."

"Let's just stop that yokai sword." She said while getting out.

Only to see the same man from before walking down the hall while his left arm and leg was covered in blood red ice and his right side was covered in dried blood that made his face look like a blood soaked mask.

" _ **Ketsueki. Ketsueki.**_ "

"Woah, this feels like we just wound up in a slasher killer movie."

"Focus Martin." Hyohime frowned.

" _ **Ketsueki! Watashi wa chi ga nakereba narimasen!**_ " The guy growled before seeing the suit wearing agents and ran towards them. " _ **Ketsueki!**_ "

"Ok Hyohime, brace yourself and stand by me."

"Ok." She said before the blade hit Martin in the chest.

Clang!

Only for it do be bounced back.

" _ **Nandesuka?**_ "

"What's the matter? I thought you were a sword that could cut anything."

The man pointed the blade up before slashing again, only for the same effect to occur. He let out a growl and tried hacking at Hyohime this time.

Clang!

" _ **Nandesuka? Ten no hone de tsukura reta hifu?**_ " He said while moving back a little.

"Ha! You can cut through anything on Earth, but not from space. Now Hyohime!"

Hyohime nodded before running towards the man and attempted to tackle him.

The guy tried to attack with frost, but the 'skin' repelled the frost as it crashed into him. He groaned and fell on his back with Martin adding to the weight.

"How does it feel to be the hunted?" Hyohime mocked before hearing a very loud crack as the guy let go of the sword and screamed in english.

"AHHHHH! MY FUCKING RIBS!"

"Sounds like he's back to normal." winced Martin.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Hyohime got off him as she saw the blade on the ground, shaking like mad and looking very annoyed.

" _ **CHI NO CHI!**_ "

"Martin, absolutely don't touch the sword!"

"I know that." He deadpanned. "But how are we going to pick it up then?"

She looked around before seeing a trash can and placed it over the blade. "Got it!"

"But that just covers it."

"But it won't just move on its own. It still needs a host." She countered while looking at the still screaming man. "Can you knock him out? It's annoying."

"AHHHH! OH GOD MY RIBS!"

"That might not be a good idea. If he has internal bleeding or worst, it could make things worse."

"We are in suits! He won't report us!"

"Oh right, forgot about that." he chuckled making the siren roll her eyes.

"AHHH-"

BONK!

The guy fell unconscious while gaining a nasty bump on his head.

"Thank kami." Muttered Hyohime with a sigh.

(Later)

The Center arrived while carefully putting the sword in a case with several electronic locks in place as they took the man to a hospital.

"Will they be ok?" Hyohime asked. "I mean they have Juuchi Yosamu."

"Don't worry." Mom said. "After we put this Muramasa blade in the archives, we will give the MET a duplicate with our Plutonian Matter and Atom Printer."

"At least we came out of this alive. For a second I thought we were goners." admitted Martin.

"And we can finally get out of these suits."

Mom looked at them confused. "Who told you that? The SMB's need two weeks to heal the broken bones you two obtained today."

"Wait, say what?"

"Your injuries are almost at the point you might have died if you weren't in those suits." She explained. "Those SMB's are the only things keeping you alive at the moment so trying to take them off would put you in harms way."

"You mean we can't take them off?"

She nodded.

"What about the dance?" Asked Martin.

"You can either stay home or try convincing them to go as robotic dancers." Mom said with a smirk.

"But I was gonna go rent a suit!"

"And get a dress!" Hyohime groaned. "A nice looking kimono."

Mom walked away. "Then just get a XXL size dress and tux."

"That doesn't help!" Both yelled as Mom got in her car and drove off.

"Bakas." Cursed Hyohime in anger. "All of them bakas!"

"You said it."

"And I haven't gotten a date yet!" She groaned.

"But I was going to ask you out."

She turned to him with a blank expression. "What?"

"Yeah, truth is I was hoping to ask you." he admitted glancing away before holding up his hands. "But as friends! As friends."

"Oh." She said while blushing in her suit. "I see….so you didn't need to ask anyone else?"

"No. I haven't even thought about charming the ladies."

"So you aren't like Diana and her charm?"

"What charm?"

"She was saying that she had some Mystery charm before getting rejected by a guy."

Martin chuckled at that. "Diana? With charm? That's just rich."

"That's what I was thinking."

"So since we'll be stuck in these SDB's for a while...want to scare some people?"

Hyohime deadpanned. "No."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"How about we just find a car and drive for a while." She said with a smile. "My treat."

"You sure? I heard things around here can cost an arm and a leg."

"With our suits? They can be persuaded." She chuckled evilly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The two ran off while some people got scared at the 'aliens' running around as both felt a little more connected than before.

But on the side note, they will be in trouble for this at the end of the day so...have fun while it lasts.


End file.
